


Octavia's Children

by MA7



Series: Women of the Night Lords [3]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Abuse References, Multi, POV Child, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Assault, Teen Pregnancy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: 11 years after being driven to the brink of extinction by the terrible slave wars in the book "Sisters in Slavery", the remnants of the Night Lords warband "the Sevenson Cartel" have joined the powerful Tau Empire and are on the very brink of signing a treaty to become full members of the Tau Empire. With their independence as a faction on the line, the cartel has a painful choice to make: ensure their safety by giving up all self determination to the Tau Empire, or go it alone without them, free but vulnerable?With the Night Lords warband fallen to an all time low, the chaos civilians of the chaos fleet face a new range of challenges, and the children of Octavia strive to uncover their terrible origins.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1B

Chaos Space Marine Neophyte Augusta Sevenson of the Night Lords legion strode the crowded decks of the Kilimanjaro looking for his mother. Technically he was part of a warband, but at the moment he was the only space marine on board. His cousins were just quite not old enough yet to receive gene seed organs. As far as they knew, they were the last remnants of the Sevenson Cartel Space Marine Warband.

Augusta was the proud son of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, and Grandson of the infamous Slaanesh Daemon Princess MA7 the terrible! As far as he knew his father had died in the terrible civil war that had all but destroyed the Sevenson Cartel fleet. Grandma was still out there somewhere, but so far they had been unable to summon her from the warp. 

Augusta had only the vaguest memories of his father. He had been two years old when he last saw him, when his mother and female relatives had fled with all the children away from the war. At 13 years of age Augusta had given up all hope of his father still being alive now.

Augusta massaged his aching knees, the gene seed induced growth spurt was murder on his joints! He had grown 60 centimetres taller in the last 6 months!

Augusta punched the crowd out of his way. Already he towered over even most of the full grown men at over 6 foot tall. The crowd quickly scattered away from the young space marine and he made much better progress.

***

Augusta found his Slaanesh worshipping mother, Mrs Octavia Sevenson, doing something extremely sexual and disturbing to her wife, Augusta's biological Aunt Wendy Sevenson. Disturbingly his step sisters Mandy (12 years old) and Violet (12 years old), and his biological half sister "Egg" (10 years old) were sitting watching what his two mothers were doing!

"Ew gross! MUM!!!" Augusta squawked at the sight.

"Oh Augusta don't be such a prude!" His mother (Octavia) told him.

"At least don't do that shit in front of the girls!" Augusta exclaimed.

His mother pointed out that the entire Kilimanjaro was a 24/7 fuck fest of Slaanesh worshippers having constant sex in public.

Augusta frowned, "but they are not MY MOTHER! It's gross when parents do it!"

His mother just laughed and continued doing unholy acts to Mummy/Aunty Wendy.

***

Octavia shook her head in amusement as she continued sexually torturing her submissive wife Wendy. Augusta was at that difficult age where parents become gross and embarrassing and everything is a huge drama. Teenagers...

Augusta attempted unsuccessfully to shield his sisters eyes from what Octavia was doing but they dodged him giggling, making him chase them. Octavia laughed at the spectacle, it really was adorable having children around.

Wendy also laughed through the ball gag in her mouth at the spectacle. Octavia beamed happily at her wife Wendy and Wendy beamed happily back at her. They were such a blissfully happy family.

The family was somewhat complicated to explain.

Wendy was the biological sister of Augusta's father Luke. Luke had badly raped Octavia and gotten her pregnant with Augusta. Octavia had then fallen in love with and Married Luke's sister Wendy (yes we are a lesbian couple get over it!). Wendy's late former wife Mrs Talon Sevenson had gotten pregnant to some Necromundan guy (long story don't ask) and had given birth to Mandy Sevenson, who wasn't technically biologically related to Wendy or Augusta at all but was accepted by Wendy as a daughter and by Augusta as a Sister. 

In the meantime Augusta's father Luke had Married a mutant Gamma level psyker, Mrs TigerLily Sevenson, and he had gotten her pregnant and she had laid an egg (I'm seriously not making this shit up! She is a mutant as I said.). TigerLily also had a daughter, Violet Smith, from a previous marriage who was technically Augusta's step sister. Octavia and the others had taken all the children (and the egg) with them when they fled and had raised the 2 girls as their own daughters.

The egg they had originally just called Egg, not knowing what else to call it. As neither Octavia nor Wendy were the biological parents of the egg they had not felt like they had the right to name her when she hatched, so they had just kept calling her Egg as a name.

Like I said, it was a complicated family.

Augusta finally managed to grab hold of all 3 of his sisters and carried them away from the spectacle of their parents having sex. Octavia laughed happily and cracked the whip harder on Wendy's bum.

***

Augusta joked happily with his sisters as they went to the shuttle airlock to get away from the filth and depravity of the Kilimanjaro. It really was a nasty place where kids got molested and women raped every fucking minute! Augusta personally carried deep emotional pain from all the times he had been molested as a child on that terrible ship!

He relaxed slightly as they entered the shuttle and traveled to "the Augusta", a claymore class corvette named in his honour. 

Augusta led his sisters away to what was dubbed the "cool kids castle", an area of deck 10 that the cartel children had completely commandeered as their own personal playground. It was an amazing place, full of everything a child could ever want and with the added bonus of no unauthorised adults allowed inside. It was absolutely teaming with a multitude of Augusta's cousins and other relatives.

The 4 siblings went straight to their own personal space in the cool kids castle and sat down on a selection of comfy bean bags. Augusta observed his 3 sisters.

The oldest sister Violet was very definitely a mutant. She had blue feathers for hair, a voice box that had difficulty with human speech and razor sharp bird talons for feet. She was also a psyker, but far less powerful than the godlike abilities of her mother. She was a good kid, kind and sweet with a great sense of humour. She was currently making her sisters giggle with a variety of birdsongs from her mutant voice box. She read his mind that he was thinking about her and poked out her tongue at him playfully.

Mandy was the second oldest sister and was most definitely pure human without obvious mutation. She was a pretty girl, stunningly pretty like her mother Talon had been, with the face of a model. Even at only 12 she was already starting to develop into womanhood and was very athletic, curtesy of her House Goliath Necromundan father. Mandy had a cruel and sadistic streak in her, apparently inherited from her dominatrix mother Talon, and was deeply fascinated in other people's pain. Augusta was worried about her to be honest.

The youngest sister Egg was physically like her oldest sister Violet but a million times more powerful when it came to psychic powers. Her mother TigerLily had been badly abusing the psychic enhancing drug "spook" when she was pregnant with Egg and the drug had affected Egg's development. Egg was an Alpha Plus level psyker, completely off the scale in raw psychic ability. For her own protection Egg permanently wore a psychic nullifying helmet to prevent her own powers from ripping her apart. She was very clearly Augusta's biological sister, with very similar facial characteristics. 

Together the four siblings were absolutely inseparable. They were fiercely loyal to each other since earliest childhood. It had not been easy growing up on the rapist infested Kilimanjaro. Pedophiles were an ever present extreme threat and the children had banded together for mutual protection, forming an utterly unbreakable bond between them.

Augusta thanked Slaanesh that the second ship, the Augusta, had been built. It had been a much needed escape, a place where pedophilia was punishable by death. It was just such a shame that Mum and Mummy refused to move out of the Kilimanjaro!

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2B

The cartel women were trying yet again to summon the Daemon Princess MA7 and as usual it was proving to be utterly futile. Sabrina sighed in disappointment.

"We will just have to keep trying. One day it will succeed", Octavia told Sabrina kindly.

Sabrina sighed, "Can we PLEASE try to summon my Master? I feel him calling to me!"

"For the millionth time NO! It's his fault that our family went extinct in the first place!" Wendy exclaimed angrily.

"I know that... I'm sorry. I just can't help it, even after all these years I am still eternally bound to him. I can't break free of my need for him." Sabrina said miserably.

Wendy and Octavia hugged her sympathetically. Sabrina really felt like shit.

Sabrina was the mortal consort of her Master, an abusive Keeper of Secrets, the greater daemon of Slaanesh known as "the Flesh Mistress". Master had been so utterly cruel to Sabrina but she had no ability to willingly leave him nor abandon him.

Master still held over 90 percent of her soul inside his stomach, and with this hold over her he dominated her completely. She knew for a fact that Master didn't love her, but she herself frantically, desperately, YEARNINGLY loved her Master!

"Oh Master I love you! Harken to me! Your beloved consort is here for you Master!" Sabrina wailed and desperately clawed at the walls of the space ship, as if to dig her way to his side!

Octavia kissed Sabrina on the mouth and Sabrina quieted down.

"Shh shh shh it is ok sweetie. That abusive Monster can't get you here." Wendy soothed her.

"But that's not true! Sooner or later I will die and then I will be in Master's stomach for all eternity being tormented! I can feel it right now, right at this moment he is torturing my soul! It burns!" Sabrina wailed.

"Then let's just make sure that you have a LONG life to enjoy before that happens. If worst comes to worst we can keep you on life support forever like the false emperor on his golden toilet throne!" Wendy promised.

Sabrina let herself relax and helped the women start the summoning ritual yet again to try to summon MA7. 

Hours later they all gave up for the day and called it a day. Every day they tried every summoning ritual they could think of and every day they failed. 

The group of women left the cramped summoning room and squeezed their way into the even more overcrowded corridors of the Kilimanjaro. In an instant the sex mad Slaanesh worshipping crew were attempting to couple with the women. These people were terrible, so utterly sex mad that the concept of rape and consent was alien to them. They wanted to fuck and be fucked by anyone and everyone, and they assumed that everyone else was equally keen to have sex!

Sabrina grunted as a penis forcibly penetrated her anus from behind. She felt a pair of hands cup her breasts. She sighed and ignored the uninvited anal sex and groping, it was just so constant that she didn't even react anymore. Her clothing had a huge hole over her anus, created by the incessant acts of anal rape tearing holes through everything she owned!

Octavia of course was enthusiastically enjoying the buggery like she always did. She had the libido of a daemonette and the sexual standards of an even sluttier daemonette! She was even encouraging the pack of perverts to do even more things to her!

Most of the other cartel women were almost as bad as Octavia, not minding the sexual attention in the least. The only one who was strongly objecting was the strictly lesbian Wendy and even she was only making a fuss about the men, she was positively encouraging the female rapists to do things to her!

Sabrina sighed and just went with it. She was not repelled by the sexual acts themselves, she was merely sad that it wasn't her Master that was doing them. Oh how she yearned for her Master! Every night she thought about him as she masturbated heavily, imagining him doing all sorts of sexual things to her! Nothing in the universe made her wetter than her Master, she was completely his property and yearned with all her being for his touch!

The group made slow progress, repeatedly sexually interacted with by the heaving crowds. Sabrina was buggered by dozens of different men and molested by just as many women by the time they arrived at the cartel living area, a section of deck identical to every other section of deck that the cartel members had commandeered and marked out with cartel symbols graffitied onto the walls.

Waiting for them in the cartel living area was the Tau water caste ambassador, looking very unimpressed as he was sexually assaulted by half a dozen common Kilimanjaro inhabitants.

"Leave the alien alone you fuckers! Go fuck my sisters instead!" Wendy shouted at the men and women sexually assaulting the Tau ambassador.

The perpetrators were happy enough to fuck the cartel women in place of the alien and the ambassador dusted himself off, taking care to wipe various sexual fluids off his strange uniform with a disposable towelette.

"I'm terribly sorry ambassador!" Wendy exclaimed horrified.

"It is ok. The Tau empire is an inclusive and tolerant civilisation, and we respect that other races have different cultural practices. Your culture is welcome in our empire and we respect your mating rituals." The grey skinned alien said graciously.

Wendy graciously thanked the ambassador for his understanding.

"We failed yet again to summon MA7", Octavia told the ambassador sadly.

The ambassador nodded and politely said, "That is unfortunate, the Tau Empire is very hopeful to have our first Daemon member of the greater good."

"We could still summon my Master!" Sabrina blurted out unable to help herself.

The ambassador politely shook his head and said, "We have read your ship's data about your "Master" and we must politely decline him as a member of our empire."

Wendy and Octavia burst out laughing but stopped as soon as Sabrina burst out crying.

***

Augusta sat on the floor eating vast platefuls of the specially formulated diet he had to eat for his gene seed implants to reshape his body properly. He grimaced in disgust at the taste but he was so terribly hungry that he just kept wolfing it down. His sister Mandy was looking at his pained expression with sick fascination. The bloody sadist!

Sitting all around Augusta were his entire extended family, hundreds of them, all sitting on the floor of the cartel living area on the Kilimanjaro. Sitting beside mummy (Wendy) and Mum (Octavia) was the Tau Ambassador, whom the kids all called Uncle Greyskin, eating the strange food of his own people. As Mummy (Wendy) was now the matriarch of the Sevenson Cartel and leader of the fleet, she was playing host to the ambassador as a guest in her home.

Uncle Greyskin was as always trying to talk Mummy into agreeing to have the cartel fleet join the Tau Empire as official citizens. Mummy in turn was trying to negotiate a better deal that would give them all the privileges of members of the empire without losing their independence. At the moment the ragtag cartel fleet had a nonaggression pact with the Tau Empire, and were engaged in trade and cultural exchanges. Most exciting was the limited technology sharing treaty.

At present the Sevenson Cartel was the only chaos space marine faction to be this close to becoming citizens of the Tau Empire. And the Tau were very excited about this. 

The Tau were extremely pragmatic in their efforts to unite every race and culture in the galaxy under the united banner of their empire and were extremely shrewd and slippery operators to deal with. Augusta didn't trust them to be honest. Nobody was THIS nice without some serious ulterior motives!

***

Wendy was getting tired of negotiating with this slippery Tau, dealing with him was like trying to nail down a puddle of water!

No matter what she tried she inevitably ended up LOSING ground in the deal and then had to put all her effort into just getting back to as good a deal as she started with!

"No ambassador I do NOT agree to those terms, you are being unreasonable!" Wendy exclaimed getting extremely frustrated.

"I do not see how it is unreasonable to conscript all of your space marines into our armies when they come of age. They will be serving the greater good. Surely that is something worth fighting for." The Tau replied.

"These are our CHILDREN! We will not hand them all over to your control to be slaughtered in some war! I'm willing to negotiate military alliance so long as we retain independence and self determination." Wendy replied.

"Everyone in our army is somebody's child, yet all selflessly do their part for the greater good." The ambassador explained reasonably.

Ugh! Wendy hated arguing with logical people!

"My mother will never agree to these terms! Our family is almost extinct, we cannot afford the number of casualties one of your wars would cost us!" Wendy retorted.

This negotiation just kept going back and forth endlessly, wearing Wendy down and weakening her resistance to keep arguing. This Tau really was a master at what he did, inevitably he would succeed in wearing her down into conceding to everything he wanted!

Wendy was feeling really stressed when she felt Octavia's soft fingers gently caress her back. Wendy shuddered at the touch. The fingers stroked her back in soft circles, tickling her, and Wendy started to giggle softly. Wendy felt paralysed in her submission to Octavia and couldn't resist as the tickling got worse until she was laughing.

Octavia's hands explored Wendy's body, tickling her, and she shrieked with laughter and fell over sideways as Octavia pressed in for the kill and tickled her terribly, squeezing her tummy until she wet herself in front of the ambassador! Octavia was then climbing on top of Wendy, kissing and biting her, making her so unbelievably wet!

The Tau ambassador gave a polite cough and Wendy and Octavia looked at him in annoyance.

"I respectfully request that you postpone this mating ritual with your sexual mate until after the negotiations." The ambassador firmly insisted.

"I want to "mate" with her right now! You respect our mating practices you said, so show your respect and stop interrupting us!" Octavia demanded.

Before the ambassador could reply Octavia's fingers were once again squeezing Wendy's belly, making her shriek with laughter! Oh Slaanesh it was so ticklish! Wendy immediately wet herself even more and Octavia started pulling off Wendy's clothes as well as her own. Within minutes they were having loud, kinky, and extremely messy sex in fronting everyone!

Wendy was too preoccupied to notice how the ambassador reacted to this.

***

The Tau ambassador carefully hid his revulsion as the two humans engaged in one of the most disturbing mating acts he had ever seen. These aliens were absolutely disgusting!

In a purely scientific sense these alien mating dynamics were absolutely fascinating, but to be close enough to smell them and be hit by the liquids they squirted out was one of the most unpleasant things he had ever experienced!

He had been making great progress in the negotiations with the alien matriarch leader, known as Wendy, when the leaders mate had come up behind her and initiated a mating ritual and distracted her! 

Irritated he carefully observed the mating act, taking note for future reference and to spot any negotiating opportunities that might arise.

He knew from his notes that the leader's mate was known as Octavia and was apparently also female, which was very unusual he thought. Homosexual behaviour was of course present in millions of species, it was just unusual for a human leader to be so openly homosexual. Despite being leader of the entire faction, Wendy was sexually submissive in the extreme to her mate. Octavia in turn was sexually dominant in the extreme over Wendy and was actually being extremely rough with her! It looked very painful!

Despite her obvious pain Wendy was clearly very eagerly enjoying her brutal treatment. Octavia was saying extremely degrading insults to Wendy to which Wendy replied with extremely respectful praise and subservience. It was actually fascinating the way they performed these roles. 

Wendy's stomach was apparently an erogenous zone, she made a lot of noise and discharged yellow vaginal fluid when Octavia squeezed it. Also clearly erogenous were the teats on Wendy's milk glands, as well as her mouth, neck, ears and lower face. In fact she seemed to be covered all over with erogenous zones.

The hidden cameras and microphones in his clothing were hard at work recording this wealth of information for later study, it would fascinate Tau in many different fields of study.

Wendy was now arching her back in a peculiar way and was making a very loud mating call. Moments later a clear fluid sprayed out of her vaginal passage, hitting him in the face! Some of it had gotten into his mouth! He let out a wail of disgusted horror and instantly regretted it.

***

Egg doubled over on her side laughing as Uncle Greyskin got hit in the face by Mummy's squirt and made a horrified noise! It was just so funny that she could barely breathe from laughing so hard!

The entire cartel was howling with laughter and someone yelled, "Water Caste? More like SQUIRT Caste!"

The howling laughter got even worse until they were all choking with laughter. They just couldn't stop laughing! Every time their laughter started to die down someone else would make another squirt joke and they would all once again be screaming with laughter.

Eventually it went on for so long that Uncle Squirt (his new nickname) excused himself and left. Maybe 15 minutes later the laughter finally ceased. Egg felt absolutely wonderful, feeling very close to her family through the shared bond of humour. The family members of the entire cartel slowly sat back up, having rolled onto their sides earlier from laughing so hard. 

Egg felt utter love and adoration for her extended family. The Sevenson Cartel was an incredibly loving and supportive close knit family. For as long as she could remember she had been surrounded by people who warmly loved her, and none more so than Mum (Octavia).

Mum had never been hesitant to love Egg, had never hesitated to hug her when she cried, had never hesitated to be there for her. Egg had read the thoughts of Mum, and those thoughts were pure love without reservation nor ulterior motive. Mummy (Wendy) had more complicated feelings for Egg.

Egg knew for a fact that Mummy Wendy had gone to extreme lengths to try to kill Egg before she hatched, indeed almost all the cartel grownups had! It had taken heavy duress and a massive debt owed to her biological mother TigerLily to get Wendy and the others to accept Egg! Mum Octavia of course had never been in favour of Egg being harmed, mum was different.

Egg wasn't sure how she felt about this. On the one hand the cartel all definitely loved her now and were on the surface a perfect loving large extended family. But on the other hand they had tried to kill her and had even tortured Violet as a one year old to try to force TigerLily to give up Egg to be killed! But they had changed, seen the error of their ways and had treated her with love and devotion ever since.

Egg was not a vindictive girl by nature and lucky for them she had forgiven them... Extremely lucky for them actually! Egg was an Alpha plus level psyker, and you most certainly don't want her as your enemy!

***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3B

The Tau ambassador stood accompanied by a heavily guarded diplomatic party of observers, including Tau Ethereal Aun'la' Dal'yth Shovah! To be in the mere presence of an Ethereal caste member was a great honour for the ambassador. 

The diplomatic party had come to witness something never before seen - the process of creating 61 new chaos space marines! In the entire history of the Tau empire no chaos space marine faction had ever permitted the Tau to witness this important event.

The young humans were tiny, only just coming into adolescence, and were the first generation of male "cartel member" children to be old enough to receive "gene seed organs". The process was rather messy.

The young males were anaesthetised in groups and cut open by adult female cartel "doctors". The surgical methods used were primitive and appalling, but apparently effective nonetheless! The doctors surgically implanted hideous looking genetically engineered organs into the young males and then closed them back up before then starting on the next small group of males.

It was at once fascinating and disturbing! The Ethereal and his entourage gazed at the process in rapt fascination and recorded the entire event in minute detail for later study. 

Beside the party stood "Augusta", a slightly older male who had started this process a year earlier. It was absolutely astonishing how much he had grown in a single year, he was already the size of a full grown human!

Augusta said, "A year from now my cousins here will be as big as me. Are you sure that your Earth Caste can meet our deadline on the new gene seeds?"

The esteemed Ethereal Aun'la' Dal'yth Shovah turned to regard the young space marine and replied, "Be assured that the Tau Empire always keeps it's word. As soon as your Mother signs the treaty to fully join the Tau Empire, we will provide you with an endless supply of gene seeds."

"But how? We require no less than 1000 gene seeds over the next 10 years! How by Slaanesh can you achieve this?" The young warrior asked in astonishment.

Aun'la' Dal'yth Shovah respectfully explained, "The Tau Empire has been fighting against the Ultramarines chapter of space marines and their successor chapters for many years. We have collected hundreds of gene seeds from the battlefield dead and our Earth Caste scientists have learned how to grow duplicates of these samples. Our sept universities have grown thousands of these samples."

"Ew! Ultramarines! Ultramarines are all a bunch of fucking faggots!" Augusta objected strongly.

This statement confused every Tau present and Aun'la' Dal'yth Shovah asked, "Faggot is a human word meaning a homosexual individual? Are you objecting to the Ultramarines on the basis of their sexual orientation? This is very strange considering that your own Mother is a homosexual individual."

The other Tau dutifully made notes saying "Ultramarines are apparently all homosexuals". This information could come in very helpful the next time the Tau Empire had diplomatic communications with the Ultramarines, and the Tau Empire would make a special note of mentioning the Ultramarines sexual orientation to them the next time they spoke to them.

Augusta laughed uproariously and said, "You are right of course! It is an insult to homosexuals everywhere to compare them to Ultramarines! I would compare Ultramarines to shit but that's an insult to shit! Ultramarines are ULTRAMARINES!"

Aun'la' Dal'yth Shovah said, "Yes... Ultramarines are indeed Ultramarines... Do you object to Ultramarines simply because they are Ultramarines?"

The young warrior nodded enthusiastically and said, "yes exactly!"

Every Tau present exchanged a look, and then returned to watching the surgical procedures, making a note to try not to engage Augusta in further discussion if possible.

***

Wendy and the others were yet again engaged in the ritual orgy required to summon MA7 from the warp, observed carefully by the touring Tau Ethereal. For the sake of making a good impression on the Tau diplomatic party they were not sacrificing any unwanted crew babies today, which made the ritual much more difficult than it would be otherwise.

After 11 years of doing these rituals the performance was absolutely perfect, every actor playing her part in perfectly synchronised sex acts. As always the air inside the summoning circle erupted in a spinning hurricane of warp energy, opening up a temporary warp rift.

The woman called out in perfect harmony, chanting the words of power as the energy in the circle crackled with warp lightning.

Shrieking out the name of MA7, for the first time in 11 years something was different. The women sensed the subtle change and called out even more urgently, pleading for MA7 to come.

The air in the circle was now a supernova of awesome forces, blindingly bright and heating up the room. Bathed in sweat the women fucked each other in a frenzy of lust, keeping the ritual going at full strength.

With a deafening scream something huge tumbled out of the rift, bouncing against the invisible walls of the summoning circle! The women roared in triumph and the ritual was interrupted at a critical moment. The warp rift slammed shut and the thing trapped inside the circle screamed as it was engulfed in an inferno of warp energy that hadn't been dissipated properly!

"Drain the power! Quick!" Wendy screamed and the women scrambled to break some of the ward symbols, causing controlled amounts of energy to bleed out of the circle.

The thing inside the circle was going crazy trying to find a way out, screaming and moving in such a blur that Wendy couldn't see it.

After a tense ten minutes they had carefully bled out enough energy for the thing inside to stop screaming and it stopped moving enough for her to see it. The thing was easily 10 feet tall and the colour of pale human flesh. It had extremely long multi jointed legs ending in viciously sharp opposable claws, but didn't have any arms, only enlarged armpits over the area the arms should be. On it's front right shoulder was a pair of brands, one showing that the creature was legally the slave and property of Chaos Space Marine Nathan Hornswoggle, and the other symbolising freedom from slavery by marriage to the creature's owner. The creature's biological gender was not readily apparent, it had 6 giant breasts arranged in 3 pairs but also had multiple penises and vaginas. The creature was very slim despite it's massive breasts and everything about it radiated raw sexuality. 

Most striking was the head. The face was unearthly and intoxicatingly beautiful, yet disturbing at the same time, with far too many eyes. It's long hair was completely composed of long dreadlocks of flesh, the same colour as the rest of it's body. The creature's otherwise flawless skin was covered in scar shaped mouths from which protruded extremely long tongues. 

It was without a doubt MA7, daemon princess of Slaanesh and the biological mother of Wendy (giving birth when still human before her daemonic ascension.)!

"MUMMY!!!" Wendy squealed with uncontrollable delight and hurled herself into the summoning circle, hugging MA7 with tears of happiness. The other cartel women did the same and mobbed the bewildered daemon in a massive group hug. Every one was making all sorts of joyful noise.

To Wendy's surprise her Mummy frantically cried, "Unsummon me at once! Nathan is in danger! The battle still rages! Unsummon me NOW!"

"But Mummy, what battle? What is going on?" Wendy asked desperately.

"No time to explain dear, I'm needed in the fighting and must be Unsummoned so that I may be summoned on the battlefield! Unsummon me now, for the lust of Slaanesh, do it NOW!!!" Mummy screamed.

The cartel women frantically rushed to obey and started breaking the wards.

"Mummy! When can we summon you again?" Wendy pleaded.

"Not a great time, a week at lea..." MA7 started to say but then was gone. The circle had been broken and she had returned to the warp without even saying goodbye!

The room was filled with stunned silence for a long time.

***

The cartel living area was full of furious debate, what did this all mean?

The Tau diplomatic party had gone home now and only the ambassador remained. Even the wise Ethereal had been flummoxed about the brief exchange with MA7.

"So Motherfucker is still alive, and Mummy and him are involved in a battle? Is that all we know?" Asked Macy Sevenson 

"Don't call Daddy that!" Wendy shouted angrily in response.

"How can you defend that child molesting monster!" Macy shouted back.

"Both of you shut the fuck up and focus, this is important!" Augusta shouted at both of them.

"Don't speak to your mummy that way!" Octavia angrily shouted at Augusta.

"I'm the man of this family!" Augusta yelled back.

This in turn caused angry shouts from at least a dozen people.

Violet sighed, so many angry thoughts in everyone's heads. She massaged her temples getting a splitting headache for the psychic noise.

The family was always like this when something went wrong, always shouting and insulting each other. It was the secret of why they functioned as a warband, most warbands settled disputes with lethal violence, the cartel just settled it by a lot of shouting and name calling! All in all the system worked well, it was just painful for the psychically attuned.

Her youngest sister Egg gave her a cuddle and kissed her cheek sweetly, knowing that she was in pain. Violet smiled, Egg really was a sweet girl.

"Calm your minds! You are hurting Violet!" Egg shouted at the grownups.

The thoughts in the room became sympathetic but still very turbulent. Violet felt tears running down her face and she pressed her head hard against Egg's psychic nullifying helmet to ease the pain. The helmet muffled the sounds a bit but wasn't covering enough of her head to drown it out completely.

Egg fumbled with the straps of her helmet, intended to try to take it off to give to Violet, and the room erupted in fear and the adults crash tackled Egg to the floor and physically restrained her!

"EGG! You know better than that? You will destroy the ship without the helmet on!" Mum (Octavia) scolded her.

"I just want to make her feel better", Egg explained.

Mum's thoughts softened and became tender, and she hugged Egg lovingly saying, "you are such a sweet girl. We will try our best but this is really important and it makes the family very emotional."

"Then take Violet to another ship and then you can be as angry as you want!" Egg insisted.

Mum sighed and said, "very well, you 3 girls come with me, I will take you over to the Augusta."

***

The shuttle ride was very soothing for Violet, getting further away from the storm of emotions caused by her family bickering. Mum cuddled her lovingly and Violet leaned back into the warm embrace. Egg was halfheartedly attempting to also sit on Mum's lap, making it rather squishy.

Violet felt Mum kiss the back of her head feathers that acted as hair for Violet, and Violet sighed, relaxing utterly. She could read Mum's mind clearly and the thoughts were very loving and affectionate. Violet loved her Mum deeply, she was a fountain of unconditional love for her 4 children. Mummy (Wendy) did also love Violet, but that love had conditions for everyone except Mandy. As far as Mummy was concerned Mandy could do no wrong.

Violet was worried about Mandy. In fact, EVERYONE was worried about Mandy! Mandy was very clearly a sadist and had some extremely worrying behavioural pathologies. Violet could read Mandy's thoughts and they were disturbing. Right now Mandy was having very graphic sexual fantasies about torturing Egg and Violet! Mandy was thinking, "Yes that's right Violet, I know you can hear me, I want to torture you, it will be really fun you'll see!" Violet suppressed the urge to shudder.

Mandy had always been this way inclined, but it had gotten far worse ever since she hit puberty. Now that Mandy was having monthly periods her sadism was absolutely out of control! Violet knew that Mandy couldn't help being the way she was. Mandy's birth mother Talon had been a pedigree professional Dominatrix, descended from a long line of professional Dominatrices who deliberately tailored their own breeding choices. Generations of instincts and behaviours were bred into Mandy, compelling her to act out a Dominatrix role. Mandy still deeply loved both her sisters and cared very deeply for them, it was just that it was a sadistic love.

The only mind that Violet couldn't read was the mind of Egg, and that was only because of the psychic nullifying helmet she wore at all times. Even with the helmet on her, Violet could sense some of the immense power radiating from the ten year old. It was godlike levels of power, power so great that it would rip the girl apart if she used it without strict mental discipline!

Egg kissed Violet on the cheek sweetly and Violet smiled. She loved her little sister the most out of all her siblings, she was the one who was genuinely the nicest person.

The shuttle docked with the Augusta and Mum took them to the cool kids castle and left them there, heading back to the cartel meeting.

***

Violet tugged at the ropes uselessly, Mandy had tied her up far too well to escape. Mum had barely been gone for 5 minutes before Mandy had gotten bored and had pounced on her two sisters and tied them up!

Poor Egg was currently squealing with laughter as Mandy ruthlessly tickled her stomach. Violet herself had just finished her turn being tickled and was still catching her breath!

"No more! STOP!!" Egg pleaded desperately.

"You like it!" Mandy accused and tickled Egg even harder.

"I like it but it tickles so BAD!" Egg wailed 

Mandy grinned and just kept tormenting her sister.

Violet gave up trying to wiggle free and saved her energy, they would be rescued eventually and Violet knew that Mandy would not hurt them. She might be a cruel sadist but she was still their sister and still loved them.

Truth be told Violet and especially Egg were actually having fun playing this game. Mandy was forever tying them up like this and tickling them and they actually let her willingly. The game always began with Mandy chasing them and capturing them. The chase was half the fun but they always let themselves be caught in the end and tied up. Once Mandy had both of them she would then take it in turns tickling them. The game always ended when someone (usually Augusta) rescued them and then they would grab Mandy and give her a taste of her own medicine!

Mandy stopped tickling Egg and returned to Violet! Violet shrieked with laughter even before Mandy touched her and just about died when Mandy squeezed her belly! Oh my Slaanesh that tickled SO BAD!

For what felt like forever Violet struggled frantically to escape the killer tickles, hating while at the same time loving it, laughing her head off! Finally Mandy stopped and returned to the giggling Egg.

This back and forth went on for a long time until it was getting late and still no one had come to rescue them.

"Where is everyone?" Mandy asked as she tickled Violet.

"I don't know Mandy, it's getting really late. We should stop and see what's happened", Egg said.

Mandy agreed and for once she actually untied her sisters. Egg and Violet dispensed with the usual revenge tickle and instead the 3 sisters went to see if they could find anyone.

The cool kids castle was eerily empty, it was really creepy. The sisters were used to being surrounded by people, this isolation unnerved them. The sisters held each other as they walked, getting freaked out.

The Claymore class Corvette was a small ship by human ship standards at only 1.4 kilometres long, but to the three girls it was a gigantic place. 

"Mandy I'm scared!" Egg whimpered and clung closely to her physically largest sister.

"We are the only cartel on the ship, everyone else is still at the meeting." Violet said, sensing with her psychic powers.

"We need to find some grownups!" Egg said fearfully, "I'm scared!"

Mandy and Violet reluctantly agreed and together in a fearful huddle they inched their way out of the cool kids castle, looking for one of the 21,000 human crew members who manned the Augusta.

The corridors were very quiet at this late hour and the crew were apparently mostly asleep. The only sound that they could hear was their own footsteps. Violet could sense minds everywhere, too many to know which to read.

Turning a corner the girls found a crew man mopping the floor. Egg squealed with relief and ran to him asking for help. The man smiled at her approach.

Violet and Mandy were filled with relief too and rushed forwards too. They were rushing headlong when Violet screamed in horror and frantically pulled Mandy back. Egg was too close to escape now and the man grabbed her! Violet had been too late to sense his thoughts, the man was a pedophile!!!

Egg screamed in utter horror as the man unzipped his fly, releasing his already quarter erect penis! 

"Hey there pretty mutant girl, let's have some fun worshipping Slaanesh together." The man said lustfully to Egg as she screamed.

Mandy and Violet attacked the man, trying to save Egg, but he swiftly flattened both of them with hard kicks to the stomachs!

What happened next was horrible in the extreme...

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4B

Octavia did her best to comfort her weeping daughters as their Aunty Dr Carina Sevenson took semen samples for cartel forensics to find the monster who did this. She should not have left them alone!

Poor little Egg was in surgery getting her split vagina sown back up! She had been in terrible terrible pain and bleeding very badly.

The worst thing was that this wasn't the first time her children had been raped! The ships were absolutely infested with pedophiles and the children were forever getting raped like this. The Augusta had very strict laws against this but clearly those laws didn't deter everyone!

"When I find this fucker I will make him suffer so fucking much!" Augusta promised.

Carina finished taking samples from Mandy and Mandy returned to the safety of Octavia's arms. Octavia hugged her daughter tightly, trying her best to comfort her.

Apart from their tears, the girls were extremely quiet and said very little. This was always a bad sign, clearly the rape had severely effected them emotionally.

Carina was now working on Violet, taking rape samples and scanning her with a high tech medical scanner. The scanner suddenly made a rapid beeping sound. "Oh dear... I'm afraid that Violet is pregnant", Carina said gently.

Violet let out a horrible wailing noise and Octavia and Mandy rushed to comfort her. Violet was inconsolable.

Octavia and Mandy hugged Violet tightly, trying desperately to calm her as she made a variety of bird noises, utterly horrified. Violet hugged them back for dear life, tears running down her face in torrents.

Wendy was currently with Egg, in the next room and she burst into the room and threw her arms around Violet, having just heard the news.

Together as a family they all wept and wailed. Words were neither necessary nor adequate for this situation, tears and wailing conveyed meaning a thousand times better than any words could.

The Dr gave them all a respectful length of time before gently saying, "we need to talk about options very soon".

No one said anything so Carina continued, "Violet's mutant subspecies has a very short gestation period before... Before the... egg... will be laid. She will lay an egg sometime in the next few days."

"Can't that sort of decision wait a few days? For pity's sake!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a few days, the egg is already starting to grow, in a few days it will be laid." Carina explained.

"Abort it." Wendy said simply.

"Hang on, what are our options?" Octavia asked.

"You have the options of abortion, adoption, or keeping the egg. Violet will most likely develop extremely strong maternal instincts and want to keep it." Carina replied gently.

"Abort it!" Wendy repeated.

Octavia was not sure what to do in this situation, she couldn't make a decision like this without some time to think about it. At any rate Violet should get a say in this.

Violet wailed louder and held her belly protectively.

"Violet honey, what do you want to do?" Octavia asked gently 

Violet whimpered and shook her head violently. She cowered away from Wendy and Carina holding a protective hand over her vagina making unhappy bird noises.

"Keep your distance from her, she is already getting clucky." Carina warned.

Violet's belly already had a slightly visible swelling in it. Tears were running down her face and she was the very image of misery, but she also had a mindless intensity in her eyes. She was showing extremely hostile body language towards both Wendy and Carina, reading their minds.

"Octavia take this scanner over to her and press the red button holding the sensor over her belly and then bring it back to me." Carina said.

This perplexed Octavia but she obeyed. Violet was perfectly calm with Octavia and Octavia got a clear scan result and took the scanner back. Carina looked at it and sighed.

"I was afraid of this. Violet's hormones have already started to change. Her maternal instincts are kicking in very rapidly. If we don't abort her egg right now then she will have no choice but to keep it." Carina said 

A psychic scream filled their minds with noise, driving them all to their knees. Violet fled out the door before they could recover.

***

Dark Mechanicum Tech Priestess Labia Johnson excitedly showed Tau Earth Caste Engineer Fio'el' Dal'yth Ko'vash around the warp engines of the claymore class corvette "the Augusta", pointing out the features. 

"As you can see, our warp engines are 5 times faster than your own gravitic drives." Labia boasted.

"Indeed, and 50 times more unstable!" Fio'el' Dal'yth Ko'vash replied dryly.

Labia snorted with laughter and playfully pushed the Tau gently.

The Tau yelled in alarm at the push and brought up his arms defensively.

"Peace friend! The push was a gesture of friendship, I was not attacking you." Labia quickly explained to the Tau.

The Tau relaxed and accepted Labia's profuse apologies.

Labia was very fond of the Tau and kept forgetting that he was not human. He was highly intelligent and had a dry wit that was not entirely intensional, he just kept saying the funniest things without meaning to!

"This containment chamber could be better optimised, it is 5 percent less efficient than it could be." Fio'el' Dal'yth Ko'vash said pointing to one of the components of the bulky warp drive.

"We just followed the STC blueprints when we made this ship, we didn't have the resources to do anything fancy." Labia admitted sadly.

"Considering your considerable shortages it is understandable. According to the data on your fleet history you have a critical shortage of trained staff." Fio'el Dal'yth Ko'vash said softly.

Labia nodded sadly, "It was really awful Ko'vash, we were almost wiped out. We were a thriving space borne civilisation with over 100 ships and a population of over 150 million people once. Now we are less than 100,000 adults! You cannot imagine our sense of loss!"

The Tau hesitated, unsure how to respond, and said, "That is indeed a terrible loss for your people. I am unsure of the culturally appropriate way to show to this, but I give you my condolences."

Labia impulsively hugged the Tau whispering, "thank you, you are very kind."

The Tau seemed uncomfortable with the hug and said, "Please do not do this, I did not intend to initiate a mating ritual with you."

Labia laughed uproariously and stopped hugging the adorably innocent alien. He was just so adorable the way he misinterpreted things in such ridiculous ways.

"Oh sweetie, you can initiate mating with me anytime you like." Labia purred, flirting with the grey skinned dork.

The Tau looked even more uncomfortable but also was flaring his face flaps and trembling. Labia analysed this behavioural change and quickly accessed the fleet's information files with her cybernetic brain implants. 

Labia blushed as she identified his flaring and trembling as a sign of sexual arousal!

"You find me sexually attractive?" Labia asked in surprise.

The tau trembled and flared even more but started to back away, displaying defensive rather than sexual behaviour. Labia remained perfectly still, not wanting to scare him.

"I... I apologise, let us continue looking at the machinery." Ko'vash said still trembling and covering his face flaps behind his hands.

"There is no need to apologise Ko'vash. Do not be ashamed of your sexual tastes. I'm not just a priestess of the Machine God, I also worship Slaanesh and I am a woman with sexual needs. I would be honoured to help you satisfy your sexual desires with my body." Labia said gently.

The tau trembled and flared even more and looked around anxiously. The engineering deck was full of mindless survivors and automated machinary, but few sentient beings of any species.

"I must NOT! I must do only what the greater good demands." Ko'vash said painfully.

"It is only sex, I am not asking you to do something that will negatively impact the greater good of your people! A quick fuck and then getting back to work will not really affect the mighty Tau empire surely!" Labia reasoned.

"No! This is self centred! I am here to work, not to fulfil my own selfish desires!" Ko'vash said sternly.

"Might I remind you that my people are in the process of joining the Tau Empire and if they won't even let us fuck then I want no part of this empire! Sexual freedom is one of the most basic rights of all sentient beings and if your Empire does not respect that right then it is not enlightened!" Labia said angrily.

***

Fio'el' Dal'yth Ko'vash felt deeply ashamed as he watched his superiors review the recordings of the hidden cameras and microphones from his clothing. Most humiliating of all was that the Ethereal Aun'la' Dal'yth Shovah was also reviewing the recordings!

The superiors and the Ethereal gave Ko'vash questioning looks and he felt an aching sense of shame. He was so ashamed that he felt physically sick!

The Ethereal paused for a long time contemplating, and then finally said, "It is of the uttermost importance to the greater good that we succeed in convincing this Night Lords warband to join our empire. Records indicate that the human citizens of the Imperium of Man fear the Night Lords so deeply that they will surrender rather than face them, as a psychological warfare tool they are invaluable. With them we could convince hundreds of Imperium planets to surrender to us without a shot fired!"

Ko'vash felt these words fuel the furnace of his shame, knowing that he had jeopardised everything!

"Tell me about your sexual interest in this human." The Ethereal commanded.

Like all Tau of lesser castes, Ko'vash was biologically incapable of disobeying an Ethereal Caste member, compelled by pheromones to complete subservience. He was too ashamed to speak but the biological subservience compelled him to speak.

"It is a source of deep shame to me Ethereal, I have a sexual fetish for aliens. I never speak of it, it is shameful." Ko'vash said obediently.

The Ethereal pondered these words in silence, thinking deeply.

"The warband worships the chaos god Slaanesh, which in itself is a very bad thing. The usual practices of Slaanesh worshippers have no place in the greater good, they are self centred. But these Slaanesh worshippers are subtly different than most." The Ethereal said and continued.

"As the human Tech Priestess said, enlightenment means respecting the sexual diversity of sentient beings. This is a profound statement to come from a worshipper of the chaos gods! Rather than focusing on selfish desires, this Slaanesh worshiper has focused on the principles of enlightenment. For one of her kind this is a radical step in the right direction and proof that this faction is redeemable enough to serve the greater good!"

"She is not even unique among her faction. For their many faults these Slaanesh worshippers are surprisingly enlightened, by the standards of humans in the rival faction of the Imperium of Man they are much more enlightened in fact!"

"This faction places great spiritual significance on the freedom to engage in a plethora of different consensual mating acts and sexual rituals. The biggest fear they have in joining the Tau Empire is that we will take away this freedom from them. We of course have no reason to remove this freedom from them so long as they stay within certain constraints for the greater good. Our Ambassador has tried his best to convince the humans of this but the fear remains."

"Therefore I have decided to allow you and any other Tau with sexual attraction to humans, to act on these sexual desires, so long as the humans are fully grown and consent to these acts. It is for the greater good that you convince these humans that the tau empire is accepting of sexual diversity."

Ko'vash was absolutely stunned! The Ethereal had just given him permission, nay a MANDATE, to have sex with the human for the greater good!!!

***

Dark Mechanicum Tech Priestess Labia Johnson was still pottering about the engineering deck of the Augusta, performing rituals of cleaning and maintenance on the sacred machines. Semi-intelligent AI machine spirits purred happily to her as she serviced them with the proper rituals. She loved the machines and in their own limited way the machine spirits loved her back.

She was so engrossed in her rituals that she didn't notice the tau engineer until he was close enough to set off her proximity sensors. She turned around and smiled sweetly at Fio'el' Dal'yth Ko'vash.

Ko'vash was flaring at her and trembling all over, displaying frantic mating interest in her. To her surprise and amazement he started to remove his clothing! Labia was stunned but she reciprocated, removing her modest Tech Priestess robes to reveal her hot pink push-up bra and matching g-string. She unhooked her bra and took it off, and slipped off her g-string, standing naked and ready for him.

He was shaking terribly as he removed the last of his clothing and stood before her naked! She gazed at his body in excitement but paused when she saw his reproductive organ... It was the wrong shape for entering a human vagina!!! Labia shrugged, she would just wing it.

The tau looked at her nervously, clearly shy. With a start Labia remembered to mimic Tau body language indicating sexual receptivity. She mimicked the sound of a Tau female mating call and Ko'vash responded with a call of his own. Labia was so glad to have access to the Tau Empire general encyclopaedia to tell her what to do, these mating rituals were extremely complicated!

With a lot of ritual movements and mating calls at the correct times Ko'vash suddenly pounced on Labia and she giggled with excitement. She pressed her naked body against him and enjoyed the strange feeling of his alien skin. She kissed him but he did not reciprocate the way a human would.

The tau head butted her gently, using his head to softly impact the front and sides of her head in a way that was just bizarre! In fact everything that the tau did was wrong by human standards, not wrong as in dirty or morally wrong, just wrong in how utterly alien it was! No human would have sex like this, it was just weird how he responded to her!

The alienness of the sex excited Labia, making her feel so dirty and slutty. She felt like a dirty slut and this turned her on terribly, making her so fucking wet! 

This alien had evolved on a planet on the other side of the galaxy from earth, it had a completely different evolutionary history, from life that arose from a random chemical interaction in an ancient primordial ocean. In the billions of years of this entire process, not even so much as a single microbe of earth life had interbred with this evolutionary tree! It was an alien, completely and utterly alien to the human race, and any similarities to earth life it might have were nothing more than a coincidence of evolution! This sheer alienness was intoxicatingly kinky!

The tau was doing everything wrong! From not reciprocating kisses to head butting her in the face, it was just completely inappropriate mating rituals! No human from any culture in human history would display this much incorrect mating behaviour! Labia had had some crap sexual partners in the past who mucked things up, but this tau had turned derailing the phases of sexual response into an art form!

Even though she was fountaining with wetness, Labia was no where near orgasm and was fairly certain that she would STAY no where near orgasm no matter how long this went on! Nature had never intended for these two species to ever have sex, not just because of the different private parts but because of EVERYTHING! An earth cockroach was less unnatural as a sexual partner to a human than this Tau was!

But the sheer wrongness was itself an intoxicating pleasure to Labia! She didn't care if she didn't climax, she would just masturbate over this later anyway! This was so fucking unnatural and the sheer wrongness was like a sweet nectar to Labia's jaded senses! In fact she was moaning with pleasure at just how dirty this was!

The tau head butted her so hard that he broke her nose and she screamed in pleasure at the pain, praising Slaanesh! Ko'vash tried to insert his bizarrely shaped genitals into her vagina but it didn't fit! She moaned loudly at the wrongness, at the sheer sinfulness of this inter species sex, still no where near orgasm!

With a tau mating call Ko'vash deposited his gametes all over Labia's vaginal area, it stank so bad, like a hundred farts distilled into one super fart of appalling stench! Oh holy Slaanesh this was so filthy!

Labia attempted to give post coital cuddles but Ko'vash got even THIS wrong! She looked at her pussy and saw it covered in some vile looking oily substance that stank worse than her toilet pipe. 

"Oh Slaanesh that was fantastic!" Labia exclaimed, feeling so so filthy!

***

Fio'el' Dal'yth Ko'vash felt very comfortable, basking in the warm afterglow of the mating. That had been better than even his wildest fantasies!

The alien female had clearly had a very pleasurable mating with him, describing it as "fantastic"! Ko'vash felt very proud of himself about this.

The sex had been weird and really kinky, the female human had done some really bizarre stuff to him! It had been so alien that it had actually been a bit of a turnoff but thankfully she had stopped doing the weird stuff after a while. Putting her mouth on his mouth had been especially off putting!

Ko'vash felt fantastic as he affectionately elbowed the female human in the face, as was expected after sexual intercourse. He was amazed by how warmly she was responding to his elbow in her face, she was making a lot of noise, clearly feeling loved by the tender gesture.

She had been amazing to mate with! It was only their first time but she hadn't even head butted him back a single time, as if they were long term mates! It had been so absolutely provocative the way she had not returned the head butts! No matter how much he butted her head she didn't return the gesture! Even tau females in pornography were not THAT brazen with males during the first mating!

Despite the weird stuff at the start it had been a perfect mating, and had completely satisfied his sexual fetish for aliens! He had been unable to penetrate her alien anatomy which was intensely provocative, the alienness of her body had been extremely attractive to him. He had been so excited that he had deposited his gametes on the outside! So kinky!

"Ouch! Enough with the face elbowing!" The human female said affectionately (he wasn't sure but he assumed it was said with affection).

Ko'vash bared his teeth lovingly and affectionately spat on the human's face, feeling happy.

"Oh by the gods!" The human female said very loudly and Ko'vash guessed that this was a positive feedback so he spat in her face again.

Ko'vash continued to do various acts of affection to his alien mate, to which she responded warmly with very loud noises.

***

Labia came home to her apartment after her lengthy visit to the emergency room feeling rather annoyed. She used her brain implants to email a strongly worded letter to the Tau Ethereal, strongly requesting that Tau citizens be given basic sex education about how to mate with a human!

Entering her generously sized apartment, Labia found a bizarre sight greeting her.

Violet Smith, step sister of Octavia's son Augusta, was sitting in the corner of the living room. She had ripped up a huge amount of bedding materials and had arranged this material into what looked like a giant birds nest! She was sitting inside this makeshift nest!

***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5B

Mrs Candy Johnson, wife of Dark Mechanicum Tech Priestess Labia Johnson, smiled sheepishly at her wife.

"Umm..." Labia said, looking at the bizarre spectacle of Violet in her nest.

"Violet is staying with us for a while", Candy said simply, not even knowing where to start in explaining this situation.

"That's fine, but I was more curious about the sheets and blankets... Is that our spare mattress? Why is it all ripped up like that?" Labia asked 

"I'm making a nest for my egg!" Violet said matter of factly.

"I helped with the bedding", Candy added stupidly.

"We helped too", added Honey, Candy's 12 year old daughter.

"Do you like it Mum?" Asked Sugar, the 12 year old Daughter of Labia.

"It's not that I don't like it... What is going on?" Labia asked sounding confused.

Candy did her best to explain the situation. Violet had gotten pregnant as a result of rape. Wendy had pushed to abort, Violet had disagreed about this, and now she was hiding with them.

Labia listened and then replied, "So her parents don't know that she is here?"

"No, Violet has come to us seeking sanctuary." Candy replied happily.

Suddenly Violet was squawking angrily, "Don't you DARE send that message! Delete it from your brain implant!"

Candy was confused until Labia said, "fine, it's deleted. Your mother is really going to be mad at me for not telling her."

"I don't care, my egg must stay safe!" Violet angrily demanded.

"How long until I can tell her? She will be worried sick!" Labia asked.

"Forever!" Violet shouted.

"No deal!" Labia said firmly.

"Delete that email or I will kill you!" Violet yelled angrily.

Candy got shocked by this, "Violet! That's not nice!"

"Sent," Labia said triumphantly.

Violet yelled with rage and Labia clutched her head screaming and fell down to the ground not moving!

"MUM!" Both Sugar and Honey screamed in unison and ran to her frantically.

Labia gasped and coughed on the floor, clearly still alive. Candy's heart was pounding and she said, "Labia! Oh Thank Slaanesh, that was really mean Violet!"

Violet clucked angrily and Candy and the girls dragged Labia to another room. When they returned Violet was gone!

***

Violet knew that she was out of control but she couldn't help it, the drive to protect her egg was absolute! She would die to protect her egg, she would KILL to protect her egg, even kill the people that she loved! It had taken all of her will power just to stop herself from killing Aunty Labia with her psychic attack!

Violet wailed in misery, feeling so alone! She was a danger to everyone around her like this.

Her powers had never been this strong before, or else she had never DARED to use this much of it before! Her paranoia for her egg was driving her to use her abilities to the max, well above what was safe.

"I must protect you!" She said desperately to the growing bulge in her belly.

Strange instincts were at work within her, far more powerful than anything she had ever felt. She had heard stories about how her own birth mother TigerLily would do absolutely anything, even consent to torture, when someone threatened one of her eggs at gun point. Violet now understood this. She also would do absolutely anything to keep her egg safe!

She scampered through the Augusta, desperately avoiding people. She was looking for some one very specific, the egg's father.

She had to be quick before Augusta and the cartel tracked him down first and killed him, she needed him alive!

Running at top speed she burst into the bunk room with his mental signature inside it and found him laying on a bunk asleep. With a blast of psychic power she woke him up with a start from the safe distance of the doorway. He looked around and saw her.

His mind was hideously ugly to her, pedophiles minds always were terrible places. He was a deeply damaged individual, with howling unholy lusts raging in his mind battling against fear and toxic thoughts. At the sight of Violet overpowering lust battled with fear of punishment, fighting against each other for supremacy. He was suspicious of her presence and feared a trap.

Violet reached inside his head and suppressed his fear, letting his lust drive his actions. He rose from his bunk and walked towards her, intent on raping her again.

Very calmly Violet walked away from the room and her rapist followed eagerly. She led him all the way to a remote maintenance crawl space and crawled deep inside. The rapist eagerly followed and she led him around a bend where they would have some privacy.

Violet desperately needed an ally to help her guard her egg, and she was even prepared to let this pedophile rape her if he would agree to help her! Her maternal instincts were absolute to the point of madness!

The man caught up with her now and she felt surprisingly comfortable in his presence. He was the father of her egg and that made her instinctively trust him. He was a tall lanky man with very large hands easily over 6 foot tall, maybe in his late 30's. He smelled strongly of body odour and his breath stank even worse than his armpits.

Violet kissed the man passionately, needing to make him as agreeable as possible to help her. He eagerly reciprocated, pawing at her 12 year old body with his massive hands. The part of Violet that was still objectively sane was screaming now, feeling supremely violated, but this was savagely repressed by her maternal instincts.

"I'm pregnant", Violet told the man simply.

"Already? I only just fucked you yesterday night!" The man said in surprise.

She showed him her bulging stomach explaining, "I'm a mutant, my strain of mutation has extremely fast gestation."

He looked at her stomach and a smile split his face, "oh that's wonderful! I LOVE babies! When you give birth we can make it a threesome!"

Waves of revulsion flooded Violet and her maternal instincts calculated if she should kill him now. They decided to give him a chance at least until he was no longer useful.

"NO! You fuck ME ALONE! You will not do anything sexual to our baby is that clear!" Violet said sternly.

"Is someone jealous?" He asked laughing.

Violet read his simple mind and followed the best line of argument that would convince him. "Yes I am EXTREMELY jealous, I want to be your girlfriend, don't you DARE cheat on me or you won't get any more sex!"

He smiled brightly, his grin splitting his face ear to ear, and he said, "oh SWEET! Sure I will be your boyfriend, absolutely! I won't cheat so long as you put out enough."

"Ok it's official, we are a couple. What is your name?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm Pete, Pete Smith", he said happily.

"What a coincidence, my name is also Smith! I'm Violet Smith", Violet said sweetly.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl", Pete said affectionately and kissed her.

Violet was calculating whether or not to kill him yet, if he was going to help her then she would endure any indignity, if he didn't then she would gladly kill him with great relish! 

"You will help protect me and my baby won't you? I NEED you to protect me!" Violet pressed.

"Of course Violet, You're my girlfriend!" Pete insisted.

She read his mind carefully and saw the very first beginnings of romantic feelings beginning to form, seeds that could with the right approach be turned into love.

Her maternal instincts were satisfied that he would help her and she kissed him passionately.

***

The entire cartel was looking for Violet now. They were not even sure what ship she was on anymore. As well as the Augusta and the Kilimanjaro, the fleet also had a the TigerLily, and the Macy. They had wanted to construct even more ships but had run out of Navigators. They had a lot of child Navigators from an in-vitro breeding program 13 years ago, but it would be a few more years before these were old enough to guide ships through the warp.

The TigerLily was a 2 kilometre long Carrack class transport, modified with additional weapons batteries and a massive laser lance cannon on the ship's prow. With 20,000 crew it would be very easy to hide in the crowd or in the massive cargo holds.

The Macy on the other hand was a 1.5 kilometre long Cobra class Destroyer, with 15,000 crew and no fancy upgrades. The Macy would be a much more difficult to hide in and could probably be ruled out as a hiding place.

The cartel of course had no intention of harming either Violet nor her egg, they just wanted her to be safe. But the talk about abortion had spooked her maternal instincts and damaged her trust.

Wendy spoke into the microphone, broadcasting to all the PA systems in the fleet, "Violet this is Mummy, no one is going to abort your egg, no one is going to harm you! We love you! *I* love you! Your egg will be accepted as part of the family I promise, please just come home and we will all love our new grandchild and help you protect it and keep it safe!"

***

Violet listened to the PA announcement and absolutely cried her eyes out! She gazed in absolute mute horror at the naked sleeping form of Pete Smith laying next to her in the crawl space. Together they had done... Things. Oh the horrible things he had done to her naked little body!!!

And now Mummy was promising all sorts of wonderful things, about how much she loved the egg and how she would help care for it! Violet could recognise from the desperation in Mummy's voice that she wasn't lying. In fact it was obvious really that Mummy would love her own grandchild!!!

Oh how could I be so STUPID! Violet silently asked herself with intense self hatred. She had let a disgusting pedophile have his vile way with her for the entire day to get him to bond with her so that he would protect her egg, and it was all for nothing as her egg wasn't even in danger!!!!

Violet quietly crawled away from the sleeping pedophile and exited the crawl space. As soon as she was a safe distance away she heaved violently, puking in total revulsion. Her stomach was full of Pete's semen...!!!!!!

Wailing with nausea Violet puked out every drop of pedophile semen, crying her eyes out! When her stomach was empty she ran all the way to the cool kids castle and hugged the first relative she could find, weeping uncontrollably.

***

Wendy and Octavia hugged Violet frantically, crying with relief to have her back. They had never been so worried!

"Oh my baby! You are safe, you are safe! We were so worried about you! Oh thank Slaanesh that you are ok!" Wendy wailed 

Octavia covered Violet's head with loving kisses saying, "We love you, we love you so much! Your egg is safe. We will love it and nurture it, don't worry!"

"My egg is really safe? You will help me protect my egg?" Violet asked through her tears.

"Of course sweetie! That egg is our grandchild, we will die to protect it!" Octavia promised.

Violet sobbed her little eyes out at this and they cuddled together for a very long time.

***

To the deep disgust of everyone in the entire cartel family the Tau Empire was demanding that Pete Smith be given a fair trial and even worse a humane punishment! Mandy couldn't believe it!

Mummy had bitterly protested against this decision but a team of Tau fire warriors had taken the loathsome pedophile into protective custody! The Tau Ethereal had proceeded to give them all an hour long lecture about how a fair and humane judicial process was important for the greater good of all sentient beings. The lecture had of course been extremely logical and well reasoned but they were still not impressed that that monster got to be treated humanely in some cushy Tau prison until his trial!

Mandy spat with rage, she wanted so badly to torture Pete Smith, to personally hold the knife as he was cut to pieces! She desperately desired to mutilate him, cut and torture every single inch of him until there was nothing left but minced meat!

Mandy was shaking badly as she took out her frustrations on her sister Egg. 

"Mandy that is enough, she is still recovering from surgery." Mum (Octavia) said firmly.

"But MUM!" Mandy pleaded.

"Just *cough* just not so hard, my tummy really hurts." Egg said from the chair that Mandy had tied her to.

"I'm sorry Mandy dear but no, your sister needs to rest. You can play with her in a few days when the healing drugs have had time to completely heal her." Mum said sternly.

Mandy sulked but obediently untied Egg.

"Your turn." Egg told Mandy happily.

Mandy sulkily sat down in the chair and Mum helped Egg tie Mandy up. 

Mandy was then laughing too much to feel sorry for herself as Egg expertly squeezed Mandy's stomach in the worst possible spot. Mum supervised and offered suggestions as Egg tickled Mandy, really getting her back for how much she had tickled Egg!

After what felt like an eternity Egg finally stopped tickling her and Mum helped untie her. Mandy and Egg cuddled affectionately and said a prayer of thanks to Slaanesh for the pleasure of the tie up game.

Mum hugged them and Mandy felt loved. They really had a very loving family. They were a proud Slaanesh worshipping family and very openly kinky. Tie up games were encouraged and seen as normal, but it wasn't abusive or even sexual, the cartel never did anything sexual to (their own) children.

The children spent half the day in home school being educated and spent the other half of the day playing and having fun. They tied each other up and tickled each other a lot, but it was never sexual. It was just games, just innocent childhood antics appropriate for a Slaanesh worshipping culture.

Mandy and Egg vacated the tie up chair and another group of cartel children rushed to claim it for a game of their own. Mum led the sisters to Violet's nest, the one she had made in the home of Aunty Candy and Aunty Labia. The nest had been carefully moved to the cool kids castle and Mum and Mummy had moved in with Violet, keeping her company as she got closer to laying her egg.

Violet's belly was extremely swollen now and was covered in very painful looking stretch marks. The sight of the agonising looking stretch marks excited Mandy's sadism and she felt her vagina becoming damp in response. Mandy enjoyed the pleasurable sensation and discretely tried to touch herself.

"Ewwww! Stop fingering yourself over my pain!" Violet said with amused revulsion.

Egg giggled and Mum tutted.

Mandy irritatedly removed her fingertips from where they were, feeling embarrassed.

Mandy along with Mum and Egg got into the nest with Violet and cuddled her. Egg and Mandy jostled playfully with Violet for position within the nest and Violet giggled, enjoying the jostling game. 

Mandy got a haunting sense of just how much Violet was still only a child. Watching her jostling with them and giggling just like any little girl would, it was just so sad that she was already dealing with the demands of motherhood. 

Violet was obviously reading her thoughts and said, "Don't be sad for me, I am so happy to be a mother. I have never loved anything as much as I love my egg. I cannot even describe how wonderful my egg makes me feel!"

Mandy nodded and tried her best to be happy for her. At least she would get to be an Aunty now. Mandy adored babies and would have a wonderful time hugging the new baby and helping to raise it.

Violet beamed at Mandy and hugged her happily, clearly reading her mind and approving of her thoughts.

"We missed you during our tie up game. Without you there I was tickled nonstop until Mum rescued me!" Egg said happily.

Violet giggled and said, "you love it anyway you crazy masochist."

Egg giggled and tried to tickle Violet who in turn giggled and returned fire. Mandy joined in on the attack on Violet and together she and Egg reduced Violet to squealing laughter and giggles. They really were just 3 children.

Eventually the game reached a natural stopping point and the 3 sisters lay together in a giggling huddle. Mum then suddenly started tickling Mandy and the game began again, this time with Mandy as the victim of group attack!

After a lot of giggles and happiness they all snuggled together with Mum, feeling more relaxed and comfortable than they had felt in days. It was squishy in the nest but they liked it squishy, feeling very safe in the tight huddle.

"What should we call the egg? It can't be called Egg, that's my name." Egg asked in a carefree voice.

"What about Eggy?" Mandy suggested.

"What about CAPTAIN Eggy!" Egg suggested giggling.

"Supreme warmaster overlord Horus Lord Solar Eggy!" Violet added laughing.

The girls then quickly added ever more ludicrous titles to the egg, having a fit of giggles as the egg was elevated to commander of the entire universe. Even Mum was joining in with the suggestions and it got so funny that they could hardly breathe from laughing so hard!

After a long time of giggles and joking it was decided that the egg be called Eggy.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6B

Augusta angrily performed firing range exercises on board the TigerLily with the other neophytes, blowing apart the cardboard targets. For added incentive Aunty Karen was using cardboard cutouts of Pete Smith's mugshot as the targets, and it was having the desired effect of motivating the cartel space marines to be especially accurate about exactly what parts of Pete's anatomy they targeted.

The cartel boys for once did not give Augusta a hard time about being an illegitimate child, all 3 of his sisters had been brutally raped and that entitled Augusta to a temporary ceasefire from the usual teasing.

A tau fire warrior who the boys had nicknamed "Cunt Face" watched the firing exercises with obvious disapproval at the parts of Pete's anatomy they were carefully targeting. The boys were poorly behaved at the best of times, but right now they were acting up on purpose just to annoy Cunt Face.

"Enough of this behaviour young warriors! You are training to become auxiliary forces in the Tau Empire!" Cunt Face exclaimed seriously.

"We won't be joining anything if you don't give up Pete Smith so that we can rip his fucking balls off!" Augusta spat angrily.

"I assure you that there will be justice. All the evidence will be examined carefully and an appropriate ruling will be given in due time." Cunt Face replied gravely.

"What sort of things will be done to him? Will it be painful? Do we get to watch?" Asked the boys eagerly.

"I am not a judge and cannot say what the punishment will be. It will be appropriate for the situation." Cunt Face replied.

"An appropriate response is to torture him to death! He needs to suffer so much! Mince him alive!" Augusta raged.

"I can assure you that THAT is out of the question as a punishment! The Tau Empire punishes criminals humanely. If found guilty he might face the death penalty if the circumstances are extreme enough, but even that will be done as painlessly as possible." Cunt Face replied reasonably.

Augusta howled with rage and smashed a random metal table into mangled scrap metal! His gene seed implants had greatly increased the strength of his muscles and he was getting bigger and stronger by the day.

Cunt Face let Augusta have a tantrum and waited for him to calm down. 

"Hey! I liked that table!" Aunty Karen exclaimed unhappily.

Aunty Karen was a cartel woman with PhD's in the study of space marine neophytes and had decades of experience in educating young space marines. She of course had no experience in the military aspects of training space marines, but she knew enough to give them the basics. In the past neophytes had always received their military training from existing adult space marines and the loss of every space marine in the entire warband was a terrible blow.

The Tau Empire had kindly offered to fill this gap in their military training by assigning Cunt Face to them. On a good day they respected him (sort of) and got on well, but today was not a good day.

"Fuck the table, I want justice for my sisters!" Augusta yelled angrily.

"Yeah! Why are we even joining these cunt faced aliens if we can't even avenge our family! Egg is first in line to the cartel throne when she comes of age and is our family by blood! This insult to her cannot stand!" Said one of the other boys (probably Sylvester Sevenson, but Augusta wasn't certain).

"Yeah!" Said every other boy in the room.

Aunty Karen groaned and said, "If we DON'T join these "cunt faced aliens" then we will run out of gene seeds and your younger brothers will miss out on the chance to become space marines! You will RESPECT our Tau allies, we have no future without them!"

Cunt Face was incensed, "Are you suggesting that you are only joining the Tau Empire for what you can get out of it! Selfishness has no place in the Tau Empire, only selfless devotion to the greater good of ALL sentient beings!"

Augusta angrily shouted, "OF COURSE we are only in this for what we can get out of it! We are not fucking stupid! We will not be slaves! My grandmother MA7 was born a slave. My mother was a slave. The entire cartel is descended from slaves, and now that we have freedom we will NEVER be slaves again! If you PAY us with what we want then we will work for you, but we will NOT be slaves working for nothing!"

"Yeah!" Shouted every other space marine in the room.

"The whole point of the greater good is that EVERYONE serves the best interests of everyone else so that ALL can prosper and NO ONE is a slave! You will not be slaves but rather citizens with all the benefits of citizens and all the RESPONSIBILITIES of citizens." Cunt Face explained adamantly.

This shut them up for a while and they resumed their target practice passive aggressively. They wanted to argue further but couldn't really think of anything to say in response to that.

Sullenly the neophytes let Cunt Face train them in a squad tactics lesson. They hated him but they desperately needed to learn from him.

The lesson today was in an application of the Kauyon philosophy of war, using combined squad tactics to lure enemies into an ambush. Despite their poor moods the neophytes relished this information, the instincts derived from their gene seed organs compelling the young space marines to absorb as much military data as possible. Something deep inside of them yearned to learn everything they could about battlefield tactics and they devoured the lesson hungrily.

"Much better", Cunt Face commended them.

For hours the lessons continued, alternating between Cunt Face and Aunty Karen as the teacher. The last lesson of the day however made them all groan.

"Not ANOTHER lesson about military ethics and war crimes!" Augusta groaned in despair.

"Today's lesson will interest you, it is about the treatment of Pete Smith." Cunt Face announced.

The boys all peaked up in interest.

Cunt Face began with a question, "what would you say is the crime that Pete Smith committed?"

"He raped all 3 of my fucking SISTERS and got one of them pregnant!" Augusta shouted angrily.

"And for that he should be punished?" Asked Cunt Face.

Augusta spluttered, "HELL YEAH he should be punished!!!"

Cunt Face nodded sombrely and then asked, "Should your biological father Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson also be punished the same as Pete Smith?"

Augusta didn't like where this was headed and defensively said, "My father is dead."

Cunt Face persisted, "you don't know that for a fact. Suppose for arguments sake that he is still alive, out there somewhere in the galaxy, should HE receive an equal punishment to Pete Smith?"

Augusta felt intense discomfort and wanted to change the subject but Cunt Face kept pressing the question.

"That's different... my father never... Well he never raped any of my sisters!"

Cunt Face looked Augusta right in the eyes and said, "your father has a documented history of the rape and murder of thousands of women. Your own mother was one of his victims and you yourself were conceived as a result of that rape. Pete Smith stands accused of raping only 3 victims, that is orders of magnitude less than your father raped."

Augusta stammered, completely unable to defeat the truth and logic of this statement.

Cunt Face continued, "You yourself have demanded that an individual who raped 3 be tortured to death by the Tau Empire. Does that mean that if we ever encounter your father that we should likewise torture him to death? Perhaps a thousand times worse to match the larger scale of his crimes?"

Augusta stammered, "no... no you can't, you mustn't! That's my father you are talking about!"

"I see. Well Pete Smith is the father of your sister's egg, so as the father of one of your family members we should not punish Pete Smith at all correct?" Cunt Face asked.

Every boy in the room was scratching his head now, unable to think a way out of the situation.

"Wait, wait, this is different, it is ILLEGAL to rape children onboard the Augusta, it was never against the law for my father to rape all those women!" Augusta said frantically.

Cunt Face paused at this peculiar line of reasoning and then said, "putting aside the moral problems with that argument, I offer you a legal problem with the reasoning."

"It may have been legal under fleet law for your father to rape all those women once they entered his own ship and it's legal jurisdiction. But most of these women were not "obtained" on your father's ship. Your father INVADED other planets with their own local laws and KIDNAPPED those women at gun point. I think you will find that within the local laws of these planets the actions of your father were VERY illegal indeed!!!"

"Umm..." Augusta said, really not having any answer to this.

All the boys were looking extremely uncomfortable now, not liking the way this was headed.

"And not just Augusta's father is guilty of a great many crimes. Most of the your Sevenson family cartel is steeped in the most horrific crimes. MA7 herself is recorded in your cartel history and records of committing the mass murder of MILLIONS of people, many of them completely undeserving of death! Indeed your current Matriarch leader, Wendy Sevenson, used to operate a human trafficking business that caused slavery and death to millions of people! Don't even get me started on the human sacrifices your parents think they are hiding from us!" Cunt Face accused them!

The boys all cowered in their seats, terrified that the Tau Empire would arrest their entire family!!!

"You see young warriors, if we are to give Pete Smith the sort of "Justice" that you desire then we would also apply the same "justice" to many of your family members! Do you still therefore think that Pete Smith should be tortured to death?" Cunt Face pressed them.

With their families in jeopardy the boys all frantically shook their heads, "no no! You mustn't do anything like that, you CAN'T!"

"So you now say that Pete Smith should just be forgiven of all crimes with no punishment at all?" Cunt Face asked them.

The boys just about fell out of their chairs from how frantically they were nodding, loudly yelling that he was completely forgiven! 

"So let me get this straight, you are willing to completely forgive a CHILD RAPIST who brutally raped 3 of your relatives WITHOUT EVEN CHARGING HIM?!?" Cunt Face exclaimed loudly.

Augusta hung his head feeling so utterly ashamed and humiliated, he had just agreed to completely forgive that monster and set him loose back in the fleet!

The boys all started to cry. They might be space marine neophytes but they were all only 12 years old (Augusta was 13) and had only the emotional maturity of 12 year olds.

***

The boys all felt like shit as they headed home in somber silence. Cunt Face had completely demoralised their pride and humbled them completely. It wasn't a nice feeling.

The lesson had gradually segued into the importance of having a moral justice code that was humane, EQUITABLE, and focused on rehabilitation rather than retributive punishment. He (Cunt Face) had assured them that the Tau Empire sought to rehabilitate the cartel rather than just punish them, to gradually teach them to be ethical individuals worthy of the Tau Empire!

They were all thinking furiously about their own ethical behaviour and feeling inadequate.

They took a shuttle to the Augusta, murmuring to themselves unhappily. By the time they arrived at the cool kids castle their moods had hardly improved.

"Wow, that Tau really IS a cunt face!" Violet said, reading his mind.

"We are terrible people." Augusta replied sadly.

"We are a loving close knit family that loves each other, we are not that bad." Violet reassured him.

"Our family has raped and murdered MILLIONS of people! We are the absolute worst! We really need to change." Augusta wailed feeling terrible.

"You PERSONALLY have neither raped nor murdered anyone. I know what you are thinking but your ex girlfriend doesn't really count as rape, that was not done on purpose. You have never done anything really bad Augusta, stop feeling guilty!" Violet reassured him.

"But Liling wasn't consenting..." Augusta began.

"You were TEN years old! You couldn't even get a stiff! Liling was kissing you NAKED for Slaanesh sake! Getting excited and putting your floppy little child dick against her pussy when she was giving you mixed signals is NOTHING like when Pete raped us all!" Violet exclaimed angrily.

"I miss Liling," Egg added quietly.

"But Mummy HAS done a lot of bad stuff, so have a lot of our family." Augusta insisted.

"We are NIGHT LORDS! The descendants of the mighty and terrible Night Haunter Konrad Curze himself!! For fucks sake we are SUPPOSED to be bad! For ten thousand years our ancestors have sown murder and terror throughout the entire fucking galaxy! It's what we do!!!" Violet shouted at him.

"But that's a terrible thing!" Augusta exclaimed horrified.

"We are apex predators, no one calls a cat evil for killing a mouse. The Tau know EXACTLY what we are and that is why they want us. I have read what I can of their nonpsychic minds and what little I could read was that they want us so they can use us as a weapon of terror to expand their empire! Cunt Face is just brainwashing you so that he can control you!" Violet insisted.

Augusta was now feeling more unsure of himself, this was all so confusing!

***

Violet gazed in awe and wonder at her egg. She had never seen anything so beautiful! She was completely and totally in love with her precious priceless egg. 

She had a large bandaged C section scar across her belly and hadn't had to suffer the agony of childbirth thankfully. Aunty Carina had just handed Violet's egg to her moments ago, all washed clean and warmed from being in an incubator. Violet held her egg in complete awe, so emotional that she was crying.

"Welcome to the family Eggy." Egg said sweetly to Violet's egg.

"Yes, welcome." Mandy added tenderly.

Violet carefully checked and double checked every mind in the room, her maternal instincts searching for any sign of someone desiring to harm her Eggy. The room was filled with emotion - love, joy, sadness, tenderness, but no emotions of harm or ill will to the egg. Satisfied that her egg was in absolutely no danger from her family, Violet relaxed.

"My first grandchild..." Mum (Octavia) murmured in absolute awe.

"We already have lots of grandchildren Mistress Octavia." Mummy (Wendy) humbly corrected.

"Well um yeah I know that Whore, I mean this is the first that I actually got to see being born." Mum replied dominantly.

"Yes Mistress Octavia" Mummy replied submissively.

"Eggy... You are so utterly loved." Mum said blissfully to Eggy.

"Yes, so so loved." Mummy added tenderly.

Violet instinctively held the egg against her skin in the softest part of her nest, wrapping herself in a ball around Eggy to keep it warm. She felt so intensely maternal now, her egg was her entire world.

Mandy, Egg, Mum and Mummy cautiously got into the nest with Violet, afraid of spooking her. Violet happily let them enter and the 4 of them snuggled with her warmly. She felt so wonderfully warm and safe surrounded by people who loved her.

There was a sound of running outside and Violet sensed the excited mind of her brother Augusta, his thoughts friendly and no harm to the egg. 

He burst into the room exclaiming, "did she give birth yet? Am I an uncle now?"

Aunty Carina gently led Augusta to the nest and Violet shifted her leg so that he could clearly see the egg.

Augusta gazed at the egg for a long time in silence before asking if he could hold it. Violet instinctively gave an angry bird noise, warning him not to touch her egg, and she moved her leg back to where it was before to cover Eggy protectively.

"No need to bite my head off!" Augusta said offended.

"I'm sorry brother, I can't help it, I'm super protective of my egg." Violet apologised.

Augusta accepted her apology and attempted to get into the nest with them.

"Ouch Augusta get off! You weigh a ton!" Mandy bitterly complained.

"Ow you are crushing my leg!" Egg exclaimed.

"As much as I enjoy pain, your weight is injuring me." Mummy said masochistically.

Violet made angry bird sounds at Augusta.

Mum said nothing but was clearly uncomfortable as well.

Augusta took the hint and got out of the overcrowded nest. Violet sighed in relief, he might have crushed her egg!

"No boys allowed in the nest." Violet stated with a tone of finality.

"That's not fair, I want to be in the nest too!" Augusta sulked moodily.

"You are just too big and you are heavy enough to crush Eggy! The nest is for Eggy, not you." Violet told him.

With a lot of sulking from Augusta the mood in the room became more relaxed and Violet felt safe enough to let everyone look at Eggy (but only look, not touch!). Eggy was so warm from her body heat!

Violet would never let this egg out of her sight until it hatched in 9 months time. She wanted to just stay in her nest and not move. She knew that she would occasionally need to leave the nest to eat and toilet, but she would take her egg with her if she did that. Ok MAYBE she might let Mum and Mummy mind Eggy if absolutely necessary, but that would take a lot of trust building.

***

Augusta was still sulking as he made out with Liling Wong, his ex girlfriend. Well she at least had been his ex, now things were a bit more complicated!

She was the same age as him (13) and was as pretty as ever. But she sure was a lot smaller than he remembered! With his gene seed induced growth spurt Augusta was already the size of an adult man while Liling was the normal size of a 13 year old girl.

"You are so fucking hot!" Liling said as she kissed him passionately.

"So are you!" Augusta moaned as he returned the kissed.

Liling and Augusta had a turbulent history. They were childhood kissing friends from the Kilimanjaro who had used each other to explore their sexualities. Liling was an ordinary Kilimanjaro crew member's daughter and Augusta's first ever crush. 

They had broken up when Augusta had raped her when they were ten, which was unusual for a Kilimanjaro native. Her long friendship with Augusta and exposure to the cartel had taught her about the concept of rape and consent.

Augusta had been upset enough to track Liling down and make up with her, and well... she was taking it REALLY well! Apparently all was forgiven now.

"Oh Slaanesh you are so fucking hot Augusta!" Liling moaned through her kisses.

Augusta kissed her more deeply and felt incredibly comfortable with this situation. He noticed that he most certainly didn't have a "limp little child dick" this time! He was fully erect and fully capable of fucking her for real this time!

Augusta explored her tiny body, feeling far too big for her. He wasn't sure if this was wrong somehow? Liling was after all the same age as Augusta, definitely age appropriate. But the size difference was such Augusta felt like he was somehow a pedophile? No that was ridiculous! In FACT, Liling was a few months OLDER than Augusta!

The kissing intensified and Augusta yearned to take this to the next level.

"Do you consent to have sex this time?" Augusta asked Liling with longing.

"Holy fucking Slaanesh YES! I consent!" Liling moaned passionately.

Augusta eagerly took off his clothes (Liling didn't own any clothes and was always naked except when Augusta gave her stuff to wear) and Liling giggled with excitement. It was very squishy in the maintenance crawl space on the Kilimanjaro they were using but Augusta managed to get his clothes off with some difficulty.

Augusta explored Lilings body with his hands, her body had changed a bit since last time.

Liling giggled shrilly, "ahaha that tickles!" 

Augusta grinned and squeezed her knees, always her most ticklish spot since forever, and Liling squealed with laughter and pounded on his chest with her tiny hands. Augusta briefly forgot that he was trying to have sex with this girl and instead engaged in a full scale tickle war like when they were kids.

Liling was absolutely no match for his space marine body and he soundly defeated her until she wet herself. Augusta laughed his head off in triumph, Liling had beaten him in so many tickle wars when they were younger!

"That was so mean!" Liling complained, still giggling involuntarily.

Augusta grinned and resumed kissing her and put his hand on her vagina. Liling resisted but she had earlier very clearly consented and had not formally revoked that consent. Augusta pushed a finger deep inside her pussy and Liling made a lot of noise, gasping and groaning.

She was wet inside, much different from how dry it had been when they explored each other's private parts as children. It felt really weird but also felt good. Augusta had not had much sexual experience (not counting being molested as a child) and was fascinated with Liling's body.

Liling relaxed her struggles and kissed him passionately as he fingered her. Augusta wondered how many fingers he could fit inside and was rewarded with a slap when he tried to find out.

Despite everything he was doing wrong, Liling was still clearly interested in continuing and Augusta felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter on his finger. He had seen Mum finger Mummy enough times to know what to do and mimicked their techniques which caused Liling to scream with pleasure and orgasm.

Liling pulled Augusta's finger out of her and cuddled him tightly. Augusta tried to do more stuff to her but she revoked consent, saying she only wanted to cuddle now!!!

Augusta felt intense frustration, still fully erect, and he wondered if rape REALLY was such a bad thing? He wanted this girl so bad and he was strong enough to force her to be fucked by him. He suddenly understood something of what drive people like Pete Smith, if you desire something then just take it and enjoy.

He ran a hand over her, wondering how to proceed.

"That feels nice," Liling purred contentedly.

"I want to keep playing, I didn't get my orgasm." Augusta complained.

Liling reached down with a hand and touched his erection. "Oh my fucking Slaanesh that's HUGE!" Liling exclaimed.

Augusta grinned proudly and tried to kiss her. Liling reluctantly accepted the kisses but didn't reciprocate much. She instead continued to play with his penis, stroking it with her fingers.

Augusta groaned at the touch and pressed into it. It felt so GOOD! He easily lifted her tiny body and tried to position her vagina over his penis to penetrate her!

"NO! I said NO Augusta!" Liling said firmly.

"But I want you so BAD! You are my girlfriend!" Augusta pleaded.

"I'm giving you a hand job already, stop or you get nothing and I will break up with you again!" Liling firmly asserted.

Augusta unhappily put Liling back on the floor and she resumed teasing his dick with her fingers. Oh fuck he was aching for so much more than a hand job, but he resisted his raging urges and let her tease him with her fingers!

Oh fuck it was so cruel! Every time he was getting close to climax she would slow right down! Again and again he was denied orgasm! He felt completely paralysed by those teasing fingers, he couldn't go anywhere until he climaxed but she never let him climax!

Liling smiled at him mischievously and he looked at her with pleading eyes. She looked him right in the eyes and denied him yet another orgasm!

"Please!!!" Augusta begged her desperately.

"No, this is your punishment for wanting to rape me! Only when you have learned your lesson will I let you cum." Liling sternly told him!

Augusta's eyes went wide with horror, but he felt paralysed by his overwhelming NEED for Liling to finish the hand job to climax! It couldn't stop now, he felt like he would die of frustration if he didn't get to the natural cummy end of this hand job!

After what felt like HOURS of tormenting lost orgasms, right when Augusta was on the verge of tears, Liling FINALLY let him cum! 

Oh sweet holy fuck! That had been the most intense orgasm of his entire life! The agonisingly slow buildup had somehow made the orgasm a thousand times more powerful when it finally arrived!

For a full minute Augusta was racked with an unending surge of continual orgasm, the most intense pleasure imaginable that just went on and on! This was surely the ultimate purpose of life, to just bask in this level of unending pleasure!

It was so intense that even after the orgasm finally stopped he was bathed in an intensely pleasurable afterglow. His face was all scrunched up in orgasm and the facial expression felt so good that he just left it like that! He felt like he was barely conscious, in some sort of pleasure coma.

He gazed at Liling in complete awe and she smiled proudly.

***

Octavia carefully grilled Liling with questions, it was her duty as a mother to interrogate any boyfriends or girlfriends her children brought home. Augusta of course was unimpressed with this but that was half the fun.

Liling was nervous and extremely respectful, really going out of her way to be polite.

Octavia of course knew Liling very well already, she and Augusta had been virtually inseparable since they were 5. Liling was the daughter of one of the eternally pregnant nymphomaniacs who made up the adult female population of the Kilimanjaro's native common crew. Her mother was usually too pregnant to work, but when she did, it was always something extremely menial and unskilled.

Liling herself was an adorable little thing, with jet black straight hair and dark brown eyes. She was a tiny petite girl with a slim build and was absolutely cute as a button.

Octavia felt satisfied that she had asked enough questions and warmly welcomed Liling and accepted her as Augusta's girlfriend. 

Augusta quickly "rescued" Liling and the pair of them ran off holding hands and giggling.

"They are growing up so fast Mistress Octavia," Wendy said with a sigh.

"Yeah, where did all the time go?" Octavia mused bittersweet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7B

The "at least a week" deadline was up and everything was ready. The cartel women stood naked around the summoning circle in their positions, ready to begin the ritual orgy that would summon MA7. An entire Tau diplomatic party stood ready to greet MA7 the moment she arrived and woo her into joining the Tau Empire.

With a shout from Wendy the ritual orgy began.

Octavia grabbed hold of Wendy and started making passionate love to her. The entire assembly of cartel women did the same, fucking each other in an orgy of fingering and oral sex and sex toys.

It was an extremely messy process that required everyone present to orgasm at exactly the right time, they couldn't be off by more than a few seconds or the ritual might fail. Not only must they all orgasm at the right time, but they all had to have 6 orgasms at the right time! It was difficult and complicated but after 11 years they had mastered the ritual perfectly.

By Slaanesh it had been a fun 11 years! Almost every day they had had at least one orgy, and often several orgies! Octavia and Wendy had had the time of their lives having so much lesbian sex! It had been considerably less fun for the cartel women who were strictly heterosexual however... 

Octavia felt amazing as she and Wendy penetrated each other with vibrators, all the while screaming the words of power for the ritual. With her own low levels of psychic powers Octavia could feel the power of Slaanesh surging through her, it was intoxicating!

With screaming moans the first of the women orgasmed exactly on time, perfectly executed to within a fraction of a second. Wendy screamed in orgasm right on time and Octavia let her own orgasm rapidly build to the point of climax. She held her orgasm until the exact second it was needed and let it explode out of her perfectly timed. The orgasm was so intense that she screamed as all the others had screamed, having a truly wonderful time!

With orgasm after screaming orgasm they completed the ritual perfectly. Again and again the pleasure surged through them as they howled with lust. The warp rift in the circle opened and they ignored it, focused only on doing the ritual perfectly. Finally with deafening screams they had their final orgasms and collapsed exhausted on the floor, overwhelmed by pleasure.

Octavia blinked at the circle and was overjoyed to see MA7 standing calmly inside it!

The cartel women screamed with jubilation and mobbed MA7 in a massive scrum, group hugging her!

"My beloved children!" MA7 said in a voice so beautiful that it was awe inspiring to hear.

The cartel women made completely incomprehensible noises of intense emotion in response, utterly overjoyed beyond the power of coherent speech!

***

Wendy was crying her eyes out with joy as she hugged her mummy, she was just to happy for words!

Finally after an eternity of wailing with joy Wendy found her voice and squealed, "MUMMY!!!" Over and over again, unable to say anything else.

Mummy was crying with joy too, barely better composed than her children and grandchildren.

"11 YEARS! We have been looking for you for 11 YEARS!" Mummy wept, sobbing with emotion.

Wendy couldn't reply, no one could, they were all so completely happy!

"My babies, my children!" Mummy wept with wailing sobs.

Some of the other cartel women found their voices and wailed, "MUMMY" or "GRANDMA" depending upon their relation to her.

This went on for so long that the tau diplomatic party got sick of waiting and tried to make introductions. Mummy and the cartel women completely ignored the tau and instead continued with their hysterical joy at being reunited.

Eventually after like 20 minutes they all calmed down enough to have a coherent conversation and the women let mummy out of the summoning circle.

"Daemon Princess MA7, I am Aun'la' Dal'yth Shovah and I bring you welcome from the Tau Empire." The Tau Ethereal said with great ceremony.

Mummy looked at the Tau in confusion and said, "why am I being greeted by the Tau Empire?"

"It's a long story Mummy but they have helped us a lot," Wendy told her.

Mummy beamed with happiness at the tau and said, "anyone who helps my children is a friend of mine."

The Tau seemed very happy with this reply and asked MA7 to join the Tau Empire.

"With all due respect I have not seen my children here in 11 years. I will happily discuss this later, but right now I need to spend time with my children." Mummy replied.

The tau ethereal accepted this and stopped pestering Mummy for the time being.

***

Augusta gazed at his grandmother for the first time since he was 2 years old and wept. Memories that he didn't know he had surfaced in his mind, filling his mind with emotion.

The terrible Slaanesh Daemon Princess towered over him but he felt completely safe in her presence. Liling was cowering behind Augusta in terror, being a complete wuss.

All around them were other family members, all squabbling for grandma's attention. She was doing her best to divide her time evenly between every single relative but it was a rather mammoth task.

Grandma politely excused herself from the people talking to her and walked straight to Augusta, causing Liling to scream and wet herself in terror.

"Augusta! Oh dear sweet grandson, you have grown so much! Look at you, a space marine! Your father will be so proud!" MA7 exclaimed joyfully.

"Dad's alive?!?" Augusta spluttered.

MA7 beamed and said, "Luke is very much alive and he misses you greatly."

Augusta fell to his knees and wept, completely overwhelmed with emotion. Grandma gave him a time to compose himself.

"And who is this weeping little Slaanesh worshipper?" MA7 asked Liling.

Liling screamed and grovelled in terror wailing, "Please spare me, I will put out more to Augusta! Please! I'm his girlfriend!"

MA7 chuckled and said, "girlfriend huh? Well then I won't harm you little one. But be sure to be devote in your prayers to Slaanesh and put out as much as you can for your boyfriend."

Liling promised that she would and thanked MA7 for sparing her.

"So completely adorable." MA7 said happily and added, "are you ok now Augusta?"

"Oh Grandma! All this time I thought that Dad was dead! Why has it taken this long to find you?" Augusta asked her.

Grandma frowned and said, "the Flesh Mistress still rules the fleet and won't let us go searching for you. We knew that you were alive as your souls were not in the afterlife, we just were not entirely sure where."

Augusta was stunned and said, "The FLEET?!? You still have a fleet after the slave wars?"

"Yes dear, we suffered terrible losses but we eventually won the war. A few million slaves escaped in captured ships but apart from them we slaughtered them all. It was TigerLily who turned the tide of the war in our favour, without her we would have lost everything!" Grandma explained.

"TigerLily's still alive too! We have adopted her kids, Mum and Mummy adopted Violet and Egg. They are sisters to me." Augusta exclaimed.

"TigerLily is very much still alive and arrogant as ever... Egg? You named Luke and TigerLily's first born child Egg?" MA7 said incredulously.

"Yes Egg is her name, Mummy and Mum didn't feel right to name her incase Dad or TigerLily were still alive, after a while it just stuck. Wait, first child? Does that mean I have more siblings?" Augusta asked.

"You certainly DO have more siblings! TigerLily is like an egg factory! Constantly giving birth. The only reason that she hasn't gone looking for her two missing children is because she has so many other children to protect with her crazy maternal instincts." Grandma said amused.

Augusta was feeling calmer now and joked, "yeah tell me about it, Violet just laid her first egg and she did all kinds of crazy shit when Mum wanted to abort it! She went absolutely mental and almost killed people!"

"Violet is a mother already? That is very young! Did her boyfriend not use a condom? You young people should ALWAYS use condoms! I hope that her boyfriend is helping her to raise the child!" Grandma rambled.

"It wasn't her "boyfriend" who got her pregnant, it was a fucking pedophile! He brutally raped all 3 of my sisters!" Augusta spat in disgust.

Grandma was absolutely appalled and stalked off to find Wendy.

***

Violet made every threatening bird noise she could at the terrifying monster that had just entered her nesting room, her maternal instincts going completely berserk!

It was very clearly a chaos daemon, and by far the most power she had ever seen! This was a foe that she had no hope of either defeating nor outrunning!

Violet put as much of herself in front of the egg as possible, hoping that the daemon would eat her but not notice the egg! Hopefully one of her family members would then find her egg and care for it!

The daemon took a step closer and Violet wailed with fear for the safety of her egg!

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Violet screamed at the top of her voice.

The daemon took a step back and said, "relax Violet, I am MA7. You are related to me by marriage and I will not harm your egg."

Violet's mind reeled, the daemon knew about her egg!!! Violet hissed at the daemon like a goose.

"I'm Wendy's mother, Wendy would never forgive me if I harm your egg. Honestly why would I even WANT to harm your egg? It doesn't even have a soul worth eating yet!" The daemon said.

Some of these words filtered through to Violet's mind and she paused slightly in her panic reaction. The daemon had said that the egg wasn't worth eating. Violet liked that and wished that the daemon would show even more disinterest in her egg.

"I came to see you, to TALK to you only. I have no desire to harm your egg. In fact, I will help protect your egg!" It said.

Violet liked the idea of having this daemon protect her egg and was very happy to hear more reassurances of her eggs safety. 

"Stay away from my sister! I will remove my helmet if you don't back away!" Violet heard Egg shout in a threatening voice.

The daemon turned to face the voice and then instantly backed away in fear. Violet's heart was pounding, her sister would protect her egg!!!

"Back off more!" Egg warned.

The daemon fled the room with a shriek of fear!

"OH EGG! MY HERO!!!" Violet shouted in absolute gratitude, feeling apocalyptic tidal waves of relief flooding through her, washing away some of the sickening fear.

***

Violet and Egg felt very foolish as Mummy (Wendy) explained that they had just sent their own grandmother fleeing in terror! Mum (Octavia) was rolling on the floor with laughter. Mandy was laughing too and Augusta was shaking his head in amused exasperation. Only Liling was taking their side that the Daemon Princess was really scary!

"Your grandmother has never hurt any of her own relatives in her entire 370 years of life. She wanted to comfort you about the rape and tell you about your mother." Mummy explained.

Egg looked at her bird feet, feeling very foolish. She should have known that the monster was Grandma! They had all had plenty of warning that she was coming and should have been more observant. In their defence, both Egg and Violet had very poor eyesight.

"Why didn't she TELL Violet who she was!" Egg said crossly.

"I explained who I was TWICE, very clearly and tried to tell her that I was no threat." Came a voice from a safe distance down the hall.

"Violet!" Egg exclaimed in exasperation at her sister.

Violet made threatening bird noises in the direction of the voice and everyone burst out laughing.

"It's her maternal instincts sweetie, she is not rational. Please don't ever get pregnant Egg, imagine what would have happened if it was YOU acting this way!" Mummy told her.

Egg exclaimed in horror at the thought! If she ever acted this crazy then she would most likely destroy the entire ship!

"What can I do? How can I make sure I never get pregnant?" Egg asked panicking.

"As soon as you are old enough the doctors will give you contraceptives to take so that you won't get pregnant. In fact, you should take them as well Mandy, you girls are all at the age now that you can get pregnant." Mummy told her.

Egg relaxed with a deep sigh, these maternal instincts absolutely terrified her!

"May I enter the room now?" Asked the voice down the hall.

Everyone except Violet looked at Egg and Egg nodded calmly.

"Come in Mummy", Said Mummy (which was confusing).

Egg watched apprehensively as the scary Daemon very slowly and calmly entered the room. Violet went crazy with bird noises but everyone ignored her. 

Grandma was absolutely beautiful! So beautiful that Egg felt a strange pleasant tingling in her vagina. 

Grandma looked at Egg in awe and said, "Absolutely remarkable. I have never seen an Alpha Plus before. Really remarkable. In the entire galaxy you could count the number of Alpha Plus psykers with your fingers and toes, to think that one of my precious grandchildren would be given such an amazing gift!"

Egg blushed at being called precious and said, "sorry for scaring you Grandma."

Grandma beamed at her and said, "you are one of very few beings in the entire universe who could scare me away like that. It was an exquisite sensation to feel true fear like that! Thank you for giving me that new pleasure."

Egg blushed deeply and said, "am I really that scary?"

"You are EXQUISITELY scary to a daemon like me, you have godlike levels of power! When you are older I will teach you how to safely harness that power, then you will be able to take the helmet off." Grandma told her tenderly.

Egg felt hot tears running down her face, she had spent her entire life longing to be able to take her helmet off! The only time it ever came off was when she outgrew her current helmet, and then only for a second as the bigger helmet was put on. But during that one second, oh it was bliss! During that one second she could read every single mind around her and feel such awesome power! She lived for those one second intervals, counting them down on the calendar!

Grandma's promise that one day Egg could take the helmet off was the sweetest thing anyone could ever offer her!

Egg felt herself being hugged and with a shock realised that she was being hugged by Grandma's long tongues! Grandma lifted Egg right up into her bosom and cuddled her lovingly.

Egg snuggled Grandma, feeling surprisingly safe. It was a blissful feeling to be held like this.

"I will never ever hurt you, never hurt any of my precious grandchildren. Even my in law grand children like Violet will never be hurt by me. I love every single one of my many descendants, love them so much that I gave control of my own fleet to the Flesh Mistress to spare all your lives. I would do anything for you." Grandma promised.

***

MA7 was secretly feeling annoyed as she negotiated with the greedy tau empire ambassador. Unlike poor Wendy, MA7 had unlimited stamina and could not be worn down into making concessions.

MA7 graciously put on a warm smile and did not let on her true feelings of annoyance. She only had a finite amount of time before she would have to return to be with Nathan, and this tau was wasting a lot of it!

MA7 was worried about the state of the few remaining cartel members back in her fleet, languishing under the rule of the hated Flesh Mistress! The last 11 years had been bad, really bad. They were dying out as a faction!

When her daughters and granddaughters had fled they had taken with them all the cartel children and the entire cartel stock of gene seeds! The cartel space marines had neither the cartel recruits nor the gene seeds to replace losses and their numbers had been reduced by half! The rape lords faction of fleet space marines of course had plenty of gene seeds but they were refusing to share them, letting the Sevenson cartel slowly die out as a faction!

A week ago the cartel space marines were fighting against the Orks for possession of a space hulk when everything had changed. 

MA7 had been randomly destroyed in the battle and banished back to the warp during a particularly savage engagement. MA7 had felt a summoning ritual calling her and assumed it was summoning her back to the fighting to protect her precious husband Nathan. She had answered the call and suddenly found her long lost children! It was just a pity that Nathan had been in mortal danger at the time.

"No ambassador, you will give us the 1000 gene seeds we require and we will fight for you as ALLIES, not as slaves of your empire." MA7 said yet again. She could just keep doing this until the ambassador died of old age if necessary, she was not giving up a single inch of ground!

The ambassador would get tired before MA7 did and she would eventually wear him down into accepting her demands.

MA7's fortunes had now changed with her reunion with her daughters and granddaughters. The girls were in the process of creating an entire new generation of cartel space marines. They already had 62 neophytes and if the tau empire delivered then they could have as many as a thousand! With this force it would be very easy to take back control of her fleet.

But even better she had found Egg, a cartel member who was an Alpha Plus level psyker! Even better Egg was loyal to Wendy rather than TigerLily (like TigerLily's other offspring were) so couldn't be used by TigerLily to stab MA7 in the back! It was just too perfect. With Egg by her side MA7 would have a weapon powerful enough to banish the Flesh Mistress forever and smash apart any ships that got in the way!

MA7 felt a pang of guilt about thinking of Egg in terms of a weapon to be used. MA7 felt ashamed of herself, which is rare for a daemon of Slaanesh.

Egg was MA7's grand daughter and a dear sweet little girl with a heart of gold. The poor thing didn't ask to be an Alpha Plus, she was just a little girl who wanted to be like all the other little girls. It was absolutely cruel for one so sweet and pure to be dealt such a monstrous burden in life!

MA7 sighed inwardly and determined to be a better grandmother to Egg, she deserved better than to be treated as a weapon, and MA7 would never think about her in those terms ever again! The girl needed a grandmother who loves her, and that is exactly what MA7 would be.

***

Earth Caste Engineer Fio'el' Dal'yth Ko'vash met up with Tech Priestess Labia Johnson, feeling a bit awkward. He had just had many days of sex education in how humans have sex and now knew just how much he had done wrong!

"Hey Ko'vash, I have missed you." Labia told him.

Ko'vash felt excited by her presence but focused on the task at hand, "Today I am taking you down to the planet Dal'yth surface to show you some of the tau empire technology. I think that you will be impressed."

Labia made a facial expression and said, "I really don't like being on planets, they are made out of dirt!"

***

Labia felt rolling waves of nausea as she stepped out of the shuttle onto the pavement of the tau city. She had been born and raised in the confines of a space ship and liked enclosed spaces, right now she felt terrible agoraphobia!

The gravity was all wrong and she wasn't wearing a space suit! She panicked and hyperventilated, thinking she was exposed to hard vacuum!

Labia sat down on the pavement and puked, feeling so completely sick!

This was all so unnatural! She could breathe without any artificial atmosphere supply! Where was all this breathable air coming from? She of course intellectually knew the answer but emotionally she hadn't made the connection and was freaked out.

Gradually the nausea and dizziness passed and Labia looked around at her surroundings.

She was in some sort of wide open flat space, clearly a shuttle port. The sheer amount of open space was sickening to Labia's agoraphobia. Far off in the distance were extremely widely spaced large structures with monorail lines running between them.

Ko'vash led Labia slowly to an automated wheeled vehicle, a type of personalised mass transit system. They got inside and the drone AI that controlled the vehicle asked them to select a destination, asking in 25 different languages. Ko'vash selected a location and the transport took off quickly.

Labia felt much more comfortable in the confined space of the vehicle and looked out the windows in wonder at the disturbingly open city. It was beautiful in it's own way but it wasn't Labia's taste.

The vehicle eventually stopped at the edge of some sort of giant body of water. It just went on and on until it disappeared over the curvature of the planet! The sight of it made Labia puke in the vehicle and the drone inquired about her health.

They got out of the vehicle and it left to get a thorough cleaning. 

In front of them was some sort of building on stilts extending out over the water, Labia had never seen anything like it. It appeared to be made of glass and she could see right through it to the high tech machinery inside it!

Ko'vash led her inside and the transparent surfaces made her feel terribly dizzy. She could see through the floor to the water below. What was that thing in the water!

"Agh what is that THING? It's hideous!" Labia screamed pointing at a thing in the water.

"That's a fish." Ko'vash explained.

"why is it in the water?!? That's so gross! People have to DRINK that water!" Labia said knowing that she was having an irrational panic attack.

"It lives in the water all the time. That is salt water anyway, no one drinks it." Ko'vash explained.

"It looks so WEIRD! Where are it's legs? How does it walk?" Labia asked irrationally.

"It doesn't need to walk, it swims all the time. Legs would just get in the way." Ko'vash explained patiently.

Labia nodded feeling waves of nausea. The water under the transparent floor was infested with these fish creatures, hundreds of them! And not just fishes but also what looked like giant pubic lice and strange insects! It was absolutely revolting to see these vermin infesting the water!

"Your planet has a serious vermin problem!" Labia exclaimed.

"They are not vermin, they have lived here far longer than us. These animals are native to Dal'yth and we respect them and live in harmony with them as much as possible." Ko'vash explained.

Labia of course intellectually knew this, it just wasn't filtering through her panic and nausea.

Labia focused on the activities of the building, deliberately distracting herself from the multitude of creatures in the water beneath her feet. It was clearly some sort of workshop or factory.

All around them were tau drones, all busily building things. Labia scanned the procedures and gasped in astonishment.

"These drones are performing 46 percent more efficiently than my best servitors! How did you achieve this?!?" Labia exclaimed.

"The biological components of your servitor cyborgs are very heavy and slow. Our earth caste drones are built from the lightest possible materials with the sufficient tensile strength, resulting in significant weight reduction, reduced energy consumption and increased speed." Ko'vash explained.

Labia marvelled at this masterpiece of mechanical efficiency, it was astonishing.

"This facility manufacturers items and materials for the local civilian needs of the city. It uses local materials as much as possible and is self powered by a small fusion reactor that uses the water below for cooling. It operates with a negative carbon footprint and is completely nonpolluting to the environment." Ko'vash said proudly.

Labia eagerly scanned everything she could and wirelessly added this information to the fleet database. She found a local wireless network and hacked the password and connected. She was instantly swamped with information and relayed every terabyte of it back to the fleet database.

Within 5 seconds of doing this, an alarm sounded loudly, indicating that a cybercrime had just been committed. Labia whistled innocently and disconnected from the network, pretending that she hadn't just hacked a secure tau system.

Ko'vash looked around in alarm saying, "Labia use extreme caution, there is a cyber criminal at work in this building!"

***

Wendy and MA7 had a very stormy meeting with the tau ambassador, trying to explain why a cartel spy had stolen terabytes worth of classified information from a factory down on the planet.

"Look, I know Labia very well. She is one of my wife's 2 best friends and her former roommate. She is not a spy, she is just a fool who does things without thinking sometimes." Wendy told the ambassador.

"I am not satisfied with that answer, she hacked into an extremely well protected system and sent you vast amounts of classified information." The ambassador insisted angrily.

"What are you even hiding that is so important? Surely there are no secrets between friends." MA7 inquired.

"You have not yet signed the final treaty and even when you do, classified information must remain where it belongs for the greater good. The Tau Empire has many enemies who would pay a great amount for the information you have stolen." The ambassador retorted.

"Yes, about that information... As you might know, I am an extremely fast reader and I have a very good memory. I have some concerns about some of the, shall we say morally questionable, activities of the Tau Empire in it's latest expansion to spread the so called greater good." MA7 said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" The ambassador bluffed.

"Very specifically I am talking about documents I read that hint strongly at the use of your Vespid race so-called-citizens as slave labor without the same resources and conditions that a tau race citizen would receive under similar circumstances. If WE are to become citizens then how can we be sure that we will not likewise be abused?" MA7 explained.

"That is not true." The ambassador lied.

MA7 proceeded to give a flawless verbatim account of a particularly damning document about the amount of resources allocated to a local Vespid community in comparison to much larger amounts allocated to similar sized tau communities in the same area.

"That's not the full story, it makes more sense when viewed in a larger context." The ambassador told her.

"Ok then," MA7 said with a smile, "show me all the documents that show the full story of resource equality for the planet Dal'yth."

"Those documents are classified information." The ambassador said defensively.

"Information on purely civilian resource allocation is classified to the point that it cannot be shared with a friend who has signed a nonaggression pact with you and who is on the verge of signing a treaty to become full citizens of your civilisation? I find this to be very odd. An uncharitable mind might even consider this to be suspicious." MA7 said with a smirk.

"Never the less, I am not allowed to give you those documents." The ambassador firmly insisted.

"I imagine that it would be a great blow to the greater good if the Tau Empire couldn't use the terror that the night lords inspire to make all those planets out there surrender out of fear. I imagine that it would be very expensive for the tau empire to subdue these planets the hard way in battle." MA7 drawled blissfully.

"You need us." The ambassador said simply.

"Yes, we do indeed badly need those 1000 gene seeds you promised and we need to be able to leave tau space without being blown apart by your fleet of warships. But you likewise need us to do what you want. I propose a compromise." MA7 said 

"I am listening." The ambassador said guardedly.

"If you give us back our errant tech priestess and give us that pedophile who raped my granddaughters, then we will forget about those documents and will keep the embarrassing information a secret. In addition to the two human prisoners, I want a new treaty that makes us official allies of the Tau Empire and I want the 1000 gene seeds." MA7 said.

"I must consult with my superiors." The ambassador said and excused himself and left the room.

Wendy and MA7 danced with triumph.

***

The fleet was in complete jubilation as they left orbit around the planet Dal'yth in the company of a tau war fleet heading for the front line with the Imperium of Man. They were now official allies of the tau empire!

Mandy was ecstatic with joy as she picked up the knife and walked towards the defenceless chained body of Pete Smith in Violet's nest room!

"Girlfriend please help me!" Pete wailed at Violet.

"Don't worry "boyfriend", I still remember your promise to protect my precious Eggy. I'm taking you up on that offer. My sister here is merely making a few alterations to your body to make you better at protecting Eggy. I think that Eggy will be much safer if you have no genitals left to rape with!" Violet said sweetly.

Pete screamed and begged with the same intensity that the 3 sisters had screamed and begged when he raped them. It was just so SATISFYING!

Violet watched with relish as Mandy sawed off Pete's penis with the serrated knife, oh Slaanesh that was a lot of blood!

Egg hid her face, not able to watch, and Violet put a comforting arm around her.

Aunty Carina helped keep Pete alive as Mandy sadistically mutilated him, removing his testicles with extremely slow cruelty. Mandy was clearly in her element and looked like she was born to do this, looking utterly content as she tortured the screaming man.

Violet started to very visibly masturbate over the spectacle, praising Slaanesh. She made sure that Pete SAW that she was masturbating and the look on his face was priceless. Not so fun being the victim when someone gets sexual pleasure at your expense huh?

Violet gave shrill birdsongs of orgasm as she climaxed over and over to the messy sadistic spectacle, feeling so wonderfully SATISFIED!

When Mandy finally finished, Pete Smith was a disfigured shell of a man, missing not only his reproductive organs but also all his fingers and thumbs, his toes and his tongue too. Everything that might be used to penetrate a child! Aunty Carina had installed a bionic speaker in the front of his neck to let him speak.

The torture was completed by having Violet brand Pete on his front right shoulder with a red hot iron baring Violet's name. Pete Smith was now Violet's personal slave for life, his sentence for the rape under the highly biased cartel judge ruling. It might not be humane, nor even justice, but holy fuck it was SATISFYING!

***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8B

Egg compassionately fed Pedo (their new nickname for Pete Smith the child raping pedophile), feeling sorry for him. Despite the fact that Pedo had brutally raped Egg only 2 weeks ago, she was such a compassionate soul that she pitied the wretched creature.

"You poor thing, I will try to get them to stop being so mean to you." Egg told the wretched mutilated man.

"Thank you for being so kind to me." Pedo said in an electronic voice through the bionic speaker in his neck.

Egg smiled and kissed his forehead.

Poor Pedo had had all his fingers, toes, tongue and private parts removed in punishment for the rape and was now the children's slave/pet. He was in terrible pain all the time and the other children were forever being cruel to him.

Tears welled up in Pedo's eyes at Egg kissing his forehead.

"Why are you being nice to the torture toy?" Mandy asked sounding irritatedly.

"Because it makes me feel so sad to see him suffer. Hasn't he suffered enough yet?" Egg asked.

Mandy laughed and said, "Suffered enough! This fucker is not even close to having suffered enough! This is only the beginning of his suffering!"

Pedo wailed miserably through his neck speaker.

Mandy picked up a vicious whip and flogged the broken man until his back was bleeding. Pedo cowered in fear, too broken and afraid to offer any resistance.

"Stop it!" Egg shouted at Mandy and shielded poor Pedo with her own body.

"But I am having fun!" Mandy whined.

"You have had your fun, now leave him alone!" Egg insisted.

Mandy sulked but left the room, probably looking for a more willing victim to vent her sadism on. Egg gently covered Pedo's bleeding back with surgical gauze and padding.

Egg gently held Pedo by the arm and he walked with her as she went to find her Mum (Octavia).

Mum looked at Pedo with obvious hostility but Egg told her, "Everyone is being so mean to poor Pedo! It's utterly horrid! Especially Mandy!"

Mum gave Egg a warm cuddle and said, "you have such an amazingly kind heart. You never cease to amaze me with how kind you are, even to terrible people like Pedo! Such a sweet girl."

Egg replied, "I know that Pedo did bad things to me, my vagina is a weird shape now and I have that scar now from where he split me open. But he has suffered a lot now and he said that he is really very sorry for what he did and..."

A sudden wailing weeping noise interrupted Egg and she saw that it was Pedo, crying his eyes out and bawling!

"What's wrong Pedo?" Egg asked concerned.

"I... I can't... I HURT you... I... I have no words for your kindness!!!" Pedo bawled and was inconsolable with sobbing.

Egg hugged the poor man, sweetly kissing his cheek and telling him that it was ok.

"It absolutely is NOT OK", said Grandma from a doorway, "I do not take kindly to people who brutally rape my underage grandchildren!"

"Daddy molested ME as a child and YOU didn't do SHIT about it!" Exclaimed Egg's second Mummy (Wendy) from the same doorway.

"How DARE you bring that up! How many times do I have to apologise for Nathan's behaviour! Anyway, you reconciled with him and forgave him!" Grandma exclaimed sounding deeply hurt.

"My point is that it is a bit rich of you to say that you don't take kindly to pedophiles considering that you are married to one!" Mummy elaborated.

"Nathan isn't a pedophile, he just gets... curious, about how the female body develops over time. It was not a sex thing, it was an experiment thing. He kept detailed journals of your vaginal development over time..." Grandma explained feebly.

"Do you have any idea how SICK that is?!? Seriously Mummy that is really fucked up!" Mummy said with revulsion.

"Ewwww!" Egg said with revulsion.

"Even I think that that is a bit fucked up." Pedo added quietly in his electronic voice.

"Ew ew ewwwww!" Mum (Octavia) exclaimed.

"Seriously Mummy that is really gross!" Mummy said.

Grandma got extremely defensive and Egg quietly led Pedo away as a blazing row erupted between the grownups.

Pedo was sobbing gently and begging forgiveness for "splitting her open" and "making it a weird shape". Egg felt like her heart was breaking with compassion as she tried to convince him that all was forgiven.

Egg took Pedo to visit various people but everyone reacted to him with hostility and made him cry. In the end she took him to visit family friend Rat Abernathy and finally found someone who was kind.

***

Rat and Glans were making extremely messy love for like the 900th time that day when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Who is it?" Rat asked in curiosity as her husband ignored the door and messily performed oral sex on her.

"It's Egg." Said an adorable little voice.

"Come in, come in! Glans stop we have a guest. HUSBAND I said STOP!" Rat said loudly.

Glans reluctantly stopped doing sexual things to her and Rat hurriedly put on some rotting rags to cover her modesty. Glans irritatingly did not care less if a little girl saw his penis and just lay naked on the bed uncaring.

"Eww!" Egg squealed when she entered the room and saw Glans's penis.

"Damn it husband put some clothes on!" Rat told Glans who reluctantly put some pants on.

Rat looked at her guests with her bionic eyes and saw the adorable little mutant bird girl, Egg Sevenson. The sweet little thing was holding a mutilated slave man by the arm.

"What brings you here?" Asked Rat in a gurgling voice happily.

"Everyone is being so mean to poor Pedo here and making him cry!" Egg said in a sad little voice.

Rat felt deep pity for the slave. She herself had once been a slave who was brutally mistreated for 5 long years after having an affair with her owner's husband. It was obvious from his disfigurements that this slave man must have done something really REALLY bad to piss off his owners that much!

"I feel for you slave brother, I too was once brutally punished as a slave... What did you do?" Rat said with kindness.

The slave man hid his face behind what was left of his hands and cried.

Egg spoke for him, "Pedo here raped me and both my sisters 2 weeks ago and got Violet pregnant."

Rat had to pause to process the magnitude of this information. 

Finally she said, "By blessed Nurgle that was a really dumb move brother! Out of all the things you could possibly do to piss off your owners, raping their kids is just completely off the scale... Wow, just wow! You have my sympathies."

"He wasn't a slave when he raped me, he was made our slave as punishment. But the family is being so CRUEL to him! It's horrid!" Egg said with such intensity that it was heartbreakingly adorable.

Rat felt her heart break at the sweetness of this girl and said, "I will help you protect him from abuse if I can. Given what Pedo has done he will suffer the most terrible abuse imaginable from your family little one. I have no hope at all of his lot ever improving but I will do what I can to help him endure his fate."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Egg squealed with happiness.

Rat started to cry, putrid fluid running out of her ruined burnt rotten eye sockets. This little thing was compassionate in the EXTREME! Here she was a poor little rape victim squealing with joy that someone was being nice to her RAPIST! It was just so touching that she couldn't help crying. The girl had a heart of gold!!!

As usual, her husband Glans found a way to derail this amazing moment.

"Was she tight? The cartel girl? What did it feel like to be inside her?" Glans asked eagerly!

The disfigured slave Pedo roared in rage through a bionic speaker in his neck and savagely punched and kicked Glans with his mutilated hands and feet! 

Egg and Rat screamed as a massive punch up ensued. Glans honestly deserved the brutal ass kicking he received!

***

Augusta was surprised to come home with Liling to find a raging row going on between Mummy and Grandma. They were arguing about how grandfather had kept a detailed journal of Mummy's vaginal development as a child!

"Ew eww EWWWWWWW!!!" Liling exclaimed with horror upon hearing the details.

Grandma glared at Liling and Liling grovelled on the floor begging for forgiveness.

Augusta sighed, this family really was ridiculous! Surely other families didn't have to deal with shit like this!

"For fucks sake this is lunacy! Gross as it is, why the fuck are you arguing about stuff that happened over 200 years ago! We have enough problems without dredging up the ancient past!" Augusta shouted at them.

Both of them got defensive but Augusta just kept shouting at them until they were more pissed off with him than with each other and eventually made peace.

They seriously had more pressing problems, namely how to fight a war against the Imperium of Man as allies of the tau empire!

They had exactly 1 neophyte who was anywhere near ready to fight, namely Augusta himself, a daemon princess, and an untrained Alpha Plus level Psyker. Maybe a few thousand or so militia could be conscripted for the surplus adult crew members of the Kilimanjaro, but overall it was a pretty pathetic force they had!

The TigerLily, the Augusta and the Macy could take part in a space battle of course but only in an escort ship role. It was just utterly laughable. 

But the one weapon they had was that the enemy didn't know that they were laughable. Having a daemon princess threaten you through a video feed was an unnerving experience for anyone. With a bit of luck the enemy wouldn't call their bluff and would surrender out of fear of an imaginary night lords legion.

"What the fuck are we going to do about this war?" Augusta asked his Grandma.

"Easy, the moment the going gets tough we bugger off with the gene seeds and don't look back until we actually have a big enough army of adult space marines to properly fight a war." Grandma said happily.

"Isn't that a dick move?" Augusta asked unhappily.

"It's the ULTIMATE dick move." Grandma said proudly.

"But what about the alliance?" Augusta asked 

"I intend to honour the alliance, but only when we have the strength to actually win a war. I will keep my word in the long run, but in the short term we have to survive." Grandma promised him.

***

Liling squealed with frantic laughter, the latest victim of Mandy's tie up game. With Violet occupied with her Eggy, and with both Egg and Pedo hidden away somewhere, Mandy had run out of victims!

Mandy joyfully squeezed Liling's knees, making her shriek with the most intense laughter.

"Please no more!" Liling wailed.

Mandy felt annoyed, she badly needed victims and Liling wasn't cooperating!

"If not you then who else? I need victims to play with! Do you have any sisters or cousins who will take your place?" Mandy asked sternly.

Liling wailed and stammered and Mandy joyfully resumed tickling her. It didn't take long to reduce her to tears.

"Please just stop! I can't take anymore!" Liling pleaded.

"Will you get me more victims?" Mandy insisted.

"What about your own cousins?" Liling suggested.

"They would want to switch and get me back twice as bad! I need someone who doesn't get me back." Mandy insisted.

"Then get a submissive boyfriend or girlfriend! I'm Augusta's girlfriend, not yours! Get your own girlfriend!" Liling squealed unhappily.

Mandy liked the sound of this and said, "help me find one,"

"The Kilimanjaro is full of people our age who are into this stuff, take your pick!" Liling said desperately.

"We are still at warp, I can't reach the Kilimanjaro until we drop out of warp!" Mandy said impatiently.

"Well then ask your relatives to help you find someone to date." Liling insisted.

Mandy grumpily agreed and untied the frantic Liling after giving her another 5 minutes of the most killer tickles she could.

"You really are a horrible person!" Liling said as soon as she was free.

"I only tickled you, don't be such a wuss." Mandy told her.

"I didn't consent to it!" Liling exclaimed shrilly.

"Are you saying that I tickle raped you?" Mandy asked giggling.

Liling "hmpfed" at this and Mandy giggled.

"I'm sorry Liling. Will you forgive me?" Mandy said reconciliatorilly.

"I will forgive you... AFTER I get Augusta to get you back for me!" Liling said meanly.

Mandy stuck out her tongue.

After a bit more squabbling Liling made peace with Mandy and they walked together, looking for someone to help Mandy find a date.

Aunty Imelda wasn't any help, and Auny Jenny was sympathetic but out of ideas. Aunty Gemma was mean as always and Aunty Macy found it adorable but didn't know anyone age appropriate.

"This is really hard." Mandy said glumly to Liling.

"Dating always is, Augusta and I have known each other for years before we dated. You can't just find someone in a single afternoon." Liling said earnestly.

"But I want to torture someone right now!" Mandy sulked.

"Didn't you ever have a kissing friend as a child? No friends to explore with?" Liling asked.

"I had Violet and Egg as my kissing friends, I explored sex stuff with them." Mandy explained.

"You played sex with your SISTERS?!?" Liling asked sounding grossed out.

"Yeah..." Mandy said defensively, "Violet and I sort of used to have sex..."

"Eww!" Liling squealed.

"Not all the time! Just a few times! We used to mimic Mum and Mummy. Just to see what it was like..." Mandy said defensively.

"Oh Slaanesh! No WONDER you 3 are so close! Look you really need to play with people who are not related to you!" Liling exclaimed.

"But we are not technically blood relatives! It's not incest if you aren't blood sisters!" Mandy insisted defensively.

Liling was thankfully not sure about this and reluctantly agreed that maybe it didn't count.

"Do you think that you will date them?" Liling asked after a brief silence.

"I... I don't know, we really have never talked about it. Violet is busy with Eggy all the time now and probably would say no. Maybe Egg will, she is very fond of bondage games and is my most enthusiastic victim. I wonder if she would become my submissive?" Mandy said uncertainly.

Mandy and Liling entered Violet's nest room and found Violet already looking at them with an extremely awkward look on her face.

"I..." Mandy began to say.

Violet cut her off, "I already read your mind... I..." Violet blushed brightly and looked away.

Did this mean that Violet had similar feelings for Mandy?

Violet blushed bright crimson and hid her face in her hands. Mandy blushed too, feeling more awkward than ever before in her life!

***

Octavia sympathetically hugged her blushing 2 eldest daughters, blushing a little herself.

"Could this family even POSSIBLY get any weirder!?!" Augusta was shouting incredulously.

The two girls started to cry, feeling embarrassed to the point of tears. 

Octavia glared at Augusta and said, "stop being such a bigoted prude! Your sisters are very devout Slaanesh worshippers and are age appropriate for each other! Slaanesh welcomes all forms of sexual coupling and the laws of the ship do not prohibit two sisters who are both the same age from being a romantic couple!" 

"It might be legal but it certainly is not a good thing! ESPECIALLY not for these two!" Augusta shouted.

"Don't be a bigot!" Octavia exclaimed in outrage.

"I'm not against this just because I'm being a bigot. Neither of them are ready for something like this! Violet's decisions have been terrible ever since she got pregnant, she is not in her right mind! Mandy is just so horny that she will torture anything to the point of dating her sister just to get a victim! Violet is so off her tits on maternal instincts that fuck only knows why she agreed to this!" Augusta replied angrily.

Octavia was taken aback by this surprisingly reasonable argument and stammered for an answer.

"If they do this and then break up it will drive a wedge through the family! 12 years old is far too young to decide something this serious, it could effect their relationship for the rest of their lives!" Augusta insisted emphatically.

Octavia really felt like an idiot now and said so.

"You really should be ashamed of yourself Mandy," Augusta condemned, "you really crossed the line this time! Taking advantage of your poor muddled sister just to get your sadistic kicks is absolutely sickening!"

Mandy started really crying her eyes out.

"And YOU Mum, you really need stop trusting these girls so much. Both of them are completely out of control lately and need some real discipline from you. You are a dominatrix for fucks sake, give these girls some structure and discipline!" Augusta told Octavia.

"I'm only a dominatrix because Wendy needs me to be, I'm a natural submissive!" Octavia whined 

"Well your daughters need you to be dominant over them too. You are their mother not their friend, lay down some authority!" Augusta firmly insisted.

"But you and Egg are not poorly behaved, I raised you all the same." Octavia told her son defensively.

Augusta shook his head and said, "Egg and I are Sevensons by blood, second generations with a lot of the family blood in us. Violet and Mandy don't have a single drop of Sevenson blood in them."

"What difference does that make?" Octavia asked confused.

"Egg and I have Wsuian Slave Pedigree heritage from Grandma MA7's transplanted ovaries. Her ovaries are half Wsuian and half Pretorian even though Grandma herself is pure Wsuian Slave Pedigree. That makes our father Luke one quarter Wsuian slave and me and Egg are one 8th Wsuian slave heritage. We are genetically programmed to be disciplined and reliable." Augusta explained.

"You were a naughty toddler." Octavia argued clasping at straws.

"Like I said, I am only 1/8th Wsuian, you can't expect perfect behaviour when it is that dilute, but my point is that it gives me enough of an edge to prevent me being totally out of control. Egg and I get by pretty well on our own, but Violet and especially Mandy need some serious discipline!" Augusta explained, dashing Octavia's hopes that she would get out of the hard work of changing her parenting behaviour.

"I don't need discipline, I do really love Violet and want to be her girlfriend!" Mandy insisted.

"Yes Mum, Mandy will be my girlfriend and help me care for Eggy." Violet agreed.

"You see! Violet is being controlled by her maternal instincts! She is seeking a mate for the sake of her egg! You can't trust her to be rational right now!" Augusta triumphantly said.

"Well Violet might feel that way but I love her!" Mandy insisted.

"You are only digging a bigger hole for yourself Mandy." Augusta warned.

Octavia sighed, seeing Augusta's point and said, "you are grounded Mandy! You are not allowed to play any tie up games nor do anything sadistic to anyone until I say otherwise. If you defy me then I will have Augusta do something that you won't like!"

"WHAT!?!" Mandy exclaimed in horror.

"You heard me! And you are not going out anywhere either. You are to remain on this ship and you are not allowed to leave the rooms we have commandeered for the family. You will stay in our sight at all times, you will focus on your studies, being well behaved, and if you are consistently good for a long time I might give you more privileges." Octavia insisted, feeling like a terrible tyrant!

"NO!!! You can't do that to me! I REFUSE to go along with this!" Mandy screamed having a tantrum.

Octavia felt guilty and looked at Augusta pleadingly. He held her gaze firmly, unmoved. With a heavy heart Octavia ignored her child's screaming temper tantrum.

To Octavia's surprise Augusta grabbed Mandy and physically dragged her to the corner and forced her to sit down. Mandy screamed at him but he physically tied her up and gagged her, chaining her to the corner by a collar and leash.

"You were warned that if you defied Mum that I would then do something you wouldn't like! Mum commanded you to be well behaved, having this screaming tantrum is not good behaviour! You will not be untied until you are calm enough to remain still and quiet for 8 minutes in a row!" Augusta said sternly.

Octavia was sure glad that Augusta knew what he was doing, she had not specified what things Augusta would do to punish Mandy.

Mandy raged in her bondage and screamed into the gag but Augusta sternly remained in place, watching her. She might have the spirited nature of a hell spawned daemon but Augusta was much bigger and much MUCH stronger than her thanks to the gene seed organs.

"What is my punishment Mum? Please don't hurt my Eggy!!!" Violet asked frantically.

"You have not done anything wrong Violet, you just mind your egg." Octavia told her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9B

The Imperial Planet of Akranes was an inhabitable ice world of miners and fishermen, right on the border of the frontier between the Imperium of Man and the Tau Empire.

Even at the best of times this was terrifying for the inhabitants of Akranes, but right now they were absolutely shitting themselves!

A Tau battle fleet had just dropped out of gravitic space on the outskirts of the star system and was racing towards the planet with terrifying speed! Even worse were the warp signatures of ships of obviously human design and a Demiurg battle ship!

The population panicked in their icy settlements and the planetary defence forces scrambled to assemble in response. In high orbit of the planet the defensive batteries powered up and prepared for war, and the small fleet of defence monitors got into position.

Governor Bjorn fearfully sat at his desk as the astropaths sent urgent calls for aid from any nearby imperial forces. He hoped against hope that a diplomatic solution could be found!

He just didn't have the military forces to defeat these invaders on his own! He could bog them down in weeks of bitter and costly fighting and really make them earn their victory the hard way, but in the end these Tau would win! 

Bjorn prayed fervently to the Emperor that Imperium reinforcements would arrive in time!

"The enemy fleet is sending an astropathic message Governor." A senior aide informed Bjorn.

"Put it on the screen." Bjorn said with a sigh.

The image flickered on the screen and showed a pair of giant bird feet being scratched by a human hand. Between the feet was a large mottled egg. Bjorn gazed in confusion.

"Oh shit I am live!" Said an oddly bird like child's voice and the image quickly panned away from the feet to look around a large grimy room.

The room looked like a chamber of horrors, with chains and bindings hanging from the walls and racks full of torture implements scattered throughout the room. 

In one corner was a bound and gagged adolescent girl, chained by the neck to the corner with what looked like a Space Marine towering over her glaring at her angrily! The space marine was an absolutely huge man, easily over 6 feet tall and hugely muscled, with curly brown hair and a terrifyingly harsh face.

Nearby the space marine was cowering a tiny naked early teenage asian looking girl (clearly underage), looking up at the space marine with worship and adoration. Bjorn guessed that both these poor girls were slaves that the space marine had kidnapped for the horrible perversions of chaos!

The image looked up at something absolutely huge and hideous, some terrible monstrous daemon! Bjorn wailed in horror at the site of the thing, hypnotised by the terror it inspired!

The monster was about to speak when the image immediately panned back to the bird feed and the hand scratched them frantically.

"Focus for fucks sake!" Came the deep throated shout of the space marine and the chaos psyker squealed fearfully and a child's bird like voice squawked, "I'm sorry older brother! I'm really itchy! I have fleas!"

With a start the image panned back to the space marine who was now savagely glaring at the psyker and he emphatically pointed back in the direction of the huge daemon. The image panned back to the daemon thing and it now had a clearly irritated look on it's face.

Bjorn cocked his head slightly, taken aback by this bizarrely chaotic spectacle. The image was also very poor, making it even more surreal, clearly the psyker with the bird feet was partially blind.

"Slaves of the false emperor! I am Daemon Princess MA7 the terrible of the night lords legion! My legion is an ally of the great tau empire and they have paid us a fortune to conquer your world for their empire!" The terrible thing roared in a threatening daemonic voice.

Bjorn wailed in terrified horror! The night lords were the stuff of nightmares, the most terrifying and efficient of all the traitor legions! 

"YOU, Governor Bjorn, will die a thousand deaths if you do not surrender to the tau, LONG after you have suffered the TRUE meaning of pain I will swallow your SOUL and spend the rest of eternity torturing you in the hell fire in my stomach!!!" The Daemon Princess roared at him in a voice so terrifying that Bjorn wet himself in terror!

"Grandma Grandma, what are you doing? Why are you shouting at that poor man? You are frightening poor Pedo." Said a tiny bird like child's voice that sounded even younger than that of the psyker.

The image instantly panned around to the side and showed a child, a girl who looked no more than ten. The child was hideously mutated with the feet of some bird rather than normal human feet, and with long blue feathers instead of hair. She had a metal helmet covered with blasphemous chaos symbols firmly strapped over her head and she was wearing bright pink rags.

The child was holding the arm of a hideously mutilated naked man who had a look of absolute horror on his face. With horror Bjorn noticed that the man had terrible burnt wounds in the place that his private parts should be!

"Beloved granddaughter, the man on the screen is your new slave to play with." The Daemon Princess told the hideous mutant!!!

Bjorn went absolutely pale at the thought of ending up like that wretched mutilated man, the plaything of a mutant abomination!!!!! 

The mutant little girl looked at something behind the psyker, apparently looking at a display screen showing Bjorn. The girl smiled at him sweetly.

"Hello, my name is Egg. This here is Pedo the slave. Welcome to the family! I'm so happy that you get to live with us! Pedo here gets really lonely and could use the company." The mutant girl said in a sweet toned bird voice.

"Oh my sweet holy Emperor, FUCK THIS SHIT! Get me the tau on the line at once! I'm not going to become the cockless plaything of a mutant!" Bjorn shouted in absolute horror.

The little girl started to cry and cuddled against the leg of the giant daemon, sobbing her little eyes out. The daemon glared at him in absolute hatred and bellowed, "You DARE to make my granddaughter cry!!!"

"Please! The tau! I want to speak to the tau! I want to discuss terms!" Bjorn screamed, soiling himself in mind shattering fear!

The image panned around to show a highly out of place looking Tau Water Caste member, in clean robes and looking highly professional. 

"I am Por'O' Dal'yth "Squirt", ambassador of the Tau Empire and member of the Water Caste. You wish to discuss terms?" The Tau said in a kindly and calming voice.

Bjorn babbled, "I... I... Oh sweet holy fuck I don't want to end up like that "Pedo", please by the immortal God Emperor spare me from this terrible fate! PLEASE don't unleash the night lords on my people! That is a fate worse than death! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!!"

"Do you surrender to the Tau Empire?" Asked the ambassador.

"Call off the Night Lords and spare our lives and we will surrender!" Bjorn shrieked in a panic.

The Tau Ambassador fearlessly faced the terrible Daemon Princess and commanded, "Daemon Princess MA7, the Tau Empire commands that all night lords forces disengage from the planet. You will do nothing to harm this man nor his people!"

Bjorn trembled, deeply impressed by the sheer nerve of the Tau Ambassador to so assertively and calmly boss around such a terrifying servant of the ruinous powers of chaos! He prayed with all his soul that the daemon would listen!

After a tense pause the daemon princess inclined her head slightly and said, "very well ambassador, the night lords honour their contract and obey."

With a deafening shout the daemon bellowed, "ALL CHAOS FORCES DISENGAGE FROM THE PLANET, WE HAVE BEEN RECALLED!!!"

***

The tau were very pleased, very VERY pleased. 

In the space of a few minutes the night lords had conquered an entire planet for them without a single shot being fired!

The planet, it's wealth, and it's entire military and civilian infrastructure was completely intact and handed over directly to the Tau Empire willingly!

"You performed superbly. You avoided a war that would have cost many lives and huge resources. Well done." Tau Ethereal Shovah told MA7.

MA7 bowed respectfully and graciously accepted the praises.

MA7 was glad that it had gone so well. She was out of time now and had to return to Nathan. The Flesh Mistress would take offence if she delayed her return any longer.

She had had a great time here on this brief holiday from her problems but now she must return to her usual nightmare of misery.

She excused herself from the Tau and went off to say her goodbyes to the family with a heavy heart.

Poor little Egg cried so hard when MA7 told her that she was leaving. In the brief time together they had really bonded together strongly. MA7 promised her that she would return as soon as she could, hopefully in a few weeks time.

Wendy of course was also deeply saddened, but she was more dignified with her tears. Of all her many children, MA7 had by far the closest bond with Wendy. MA7 herself had many tears as she parted with Wendy.

One by one MA7 personally said goodbye to every single one of her over a thousand relatives (mostly children from the cartel baby boom that had continued at breakneck speed for the last 13 years), saying goodbye to each of them by name and telling them she loved them. She wept enough daemonic tears to fill a small pond, deeply saddened at the parting goodbyes with each of them in turn.

Finally she could delay no longer and with one final goodbye she dissolved back into the warp.

***

"I miss grandma." Said Mandy from the pillory Augusta had locked her in for her latest punishment.

"Me too", said Egg as she gave Pedo a girly makeover.

Pedo gazed at Egg in complete adoration and said, "she will be back soon Owners".

Egg rewarded him with a smile and his heart danced with joy.

Egg continued to apply the lipstick and eyeliner to his face, blissfully happy. She really was such a sweet little girl.

Pedo looked around the room, feeling very peaceful in Egg's presence. Everything was pretty calm and normal.

Sitting on a brightly coloured beanbag was Octavia, the dominatrix adopted mother of Egg. Octavia was reading a translated tau book about parenting, looking completely engrossed in what she was reading. 

Egg's other mother Wendy was away doing her job as fleet ruler in MA7's absence. Wendy worked every day, but given the current chaotic state of the fleet she really didn't need to spend more than a few hours a day organising things.

In her nest as always was Violet, lovingly incubating the egg that Pedo had impregnated her with, using her body heat. That "Eggy" was Pedo's child and he would die if necessary to protect it. He was absolutely determined to take responsibility for the child and to do his duty as a father.

Violet seemed to have read his mind and she beamed at him with completely blissful happiness, clearly approving of his thoughts and attitude. As always, Violet began and ended with her egg, the quickest way to make her like you was to help her egg and likewise the reverse. She was the epitome of dedicated motherhood.

In a much larger beanbag Augusta was canoodling with his girlfriend Liling, keeping half an eye on Mandy for her punishment, but mostly focused on making out with Liling.

Augusta had grown visibly in the brief time that Pedo had known him, always packing on more muscle mass, always getting more formidable every passing day. At only 13 Augusta was already as tall as Pedo and was at least twice as heavy, all of it muscle and bone! At this rate he would be absolutely gigantic by the time he reached adulthood!

As mentioned, Mandy was locked in the pillory for misbehaving. She had tried to sneak off and go AWOL so Augusta had removed her mobility for the rest of the afternoon.

And standing in front of Pedo was his little goddess Egg. Egg had been consistently kind to Pedo and he had bonded with her very strongly. He loved her, loved her more utterly than he had ever loved anyone, she was his everything.

Pedo lived solely to make Egg happy, it was the only thing that still brought any joy to his miserable life, that and of course looking after his own child. Ok so he had TWO things in life that he lived for. Regardless, he had a DUTY to look after his own offspring, but making dear sweet Egg happy was a PLEASURE, something he did as a labor of love.

Egg was beaming with blissful happiness as she gave him a makeover and Pedo was beaming to see her so happy. He gazed at the little girl in complete adoration, transfixed by her, hypnotised by the comfortable proximity of the object of his desire.

If Pedo still had private parts then he would have a full erection right now, he would be hard as hard could be! His scar tissue was stretching painfully as the last tiny vestiges of his erectile tissue engorged into swollen erection beneath the surface of his groin area. Pedo wished that it would go down but he was just so intensely attracted to the little girl!

Pedo sighed inwardly, feeling so utterly impotent. It was useless even fantasising about what was now physically impossible.

Silent tears ran down Pedo's face and ruined the makeover.

"What's wrong Pedo?" Egg asked in concern.

"Filthy pedophile!" Violet spat, "I am reading his mind! He is crying because he can never fuck you now! What's left of his cock has an erection over you right now and he is sad that he can never stick it in you!"

Pedo felt the most intense emotional pain at Violet's cruel words, more hurt by her sheer cruelty than by the hurtful words themselves! 

He looked in horror at the hurt betrayal on Egg's face and the knowledge that she was hurt hurt him a thousand times more deeply than any other pain in the universe ever could!

"I'm sorry! I'm trying to change! I'm really trying! Please don't be hurt Egg, I can't BEAR hurting you, I love you!" Pedo pleaded with Egg, completely ignoring the other people in the room.

Egg looked deeply hurt and she looked at Violet to confirm this. Violet clearly calculated that Pedo was far more likely to protect Violet's Eggy if she didn't provoke Pedo's hatred and she sighed and gave a slight nod.

"The sick fuck is madly in love with you Egg." Violet told her.

"Really?" Egg asked blushing.

"Yes really, he is a pedophile and you are a child, of course he is crushing on you! But in his defence, he is trying to change, which I suppose counts for something." Violet said with a sniff.

Pedo's heart raced and relief flooded him at Violet's acknowledgement of his efforts to change. Egg looked a little hurt still but was far less so. She actually looked touched.

Pedo backed away from her, not trusting himself. He was crying his eyes out and fled away from her, not wanting to hurt her.

"You don't have permission to leave slave! You will stay and help guard my Eggy!" Violet commanded.

Pedo looked at her in horror. He wanted so desperately to leave the room and not be anywhere near any children, especially not Egg, but he was a slave and had to obey.

"You belong to ME not to my sister," Violet told him, "you would do well to remember that. It is only at my pleasure that I even let Egg borrow you. I don't CARE what bond you have with Egg, you are not entitled to choose who owns you!"

Pedo stammered in horror at the implied threat to take him away from Egg. He got done on his face before Violet and grovelled, pleading for mercy. Refusing to let Egg spend time with him was the most terrible punishment Violet could possibly inflict on him!

"I want to buy him... Please let me buy Pedo, Violet, please!" Egg begged.

Pedo felt deeply touched by this and felt intense emotions, emotions that he didn't even have words for.

"I need him to protect my Eggy. I won't sell him." Violet said with finality.

"I will protect Eggy even if you sell me." Pedo said truthfully.

Violet laughed and said, "Why in the universe would I want to do something nice to you! You are lucky that I even let Egg borrow you at all! In fact..."

Pedo grovelled and begged so hard that it was a scream.

"Ugh, fucking hell Violet!" Augusta exclaimed.

To Pedo's surprise Violet responded to Octavia rather than to Augusta, "MUM NO THATS NOT FAIR!"

Pedo guessed that Violet was reading Octavia's mind.

"Your sister feeds the slave, she takes care of the slave, and she is the one who does all the things that an owner would do." Octavia said 

Octavia bared her front right shoulder showing a series of slave brands. Reading right to left the brands said: "property of Luke Sevenson, given as a gift to MA7, Property of MA7, sold to Wendy Sevenson, freedom by marriage to Wendy Sevenson."

"I myself am a slave, I am only free because your Mummy married me! The entire slave wars that caused us to flee was the result of owners being really horrible to their slaves!" 

"I thought I raised you with the values I kept from my home planet of Harold's Reach? On Harold's Reach to be a slave is to be the closest form of family. As Pedo's owner you should be like family to him! Dominant and making the rules sure, but FAMILY! So far Egg is the only one who is doing this with Pedo!" Octavia finished.

"Can you even HEAR your own thoughts mum?!? This guy RAPED us! He is not family! He is a criminal being punished!" Violet screamed in a rage.

"Oh fuck off Augusta, you seriously putting me in the corner for getting angry about being raped!" Violet squawked.

Augusta just looked at her. 

"Fine, but I am taking Eggy with me," Violet said and walked to the corner, carrying Eggy very protectively, and sat down in the corner silently for her 8 minute time out.

***

In a remote cargo hold onboard the Carrack class transport, "the TigerLily", tech priestess Labia Johnson was gathered with her apprentice tech priests and a small army of servitors. They were getting ready to build something which might possibly annoy the Tau very much.

Checking to make sure that the room was secure and absolutely no tau spy technology was present, Labia very cautiously began the manufacturing ritual.

As one the assembly accessed the tau blueprints that Labia had stolen from the civilian factory database, and ran the construction protocols for the Earth Caste DX-4 Technical Drone. The DX-4 was a type of robotic engineer that could do the same jobs as servitors, only with 47 percent more efficiency.

The servitors rumbled into motion and followed the construction protocol exactly, assembling the high tech components in a stationary assembly line from raw materials specially prepared by the Kilimanjaro from asteroid material.

Working very quickly the army of servitors completed hundreds of sets of parts in short order and then ceased activity as they fulfilled their production quotas. Labia's apprentices reorganised the servitors into assembly teams and they once more rumbled to life, this time assembling the components into completed DX-4 drones.

One by one the servitors assembled several hundred lifeless drones, all unpowered and awaiting final software downloads.

The apprentices lovingly plugged the drones into wall sockets to charge and Labia made a few important modifications to the standard tau DX-4 software, making them loyal to the chaos fleet alone. As they sat charging up, Labia downloaded this new and improved software into the drones.

The graphene ultra capacitors that acted as the batteries for this particular model of DX-4 drone took only a few minutes to fully charge and very quickly the entire army of technical drones were 100 percent operational. 

Labia smiled and directed the drones to take over from the servitors in making the parts for new drones and then assembling them. The drones silently obeyed, working 47 percent more efficiently than the servitors had and assembling more drones even faster!

Labia laughed in triumph as the number of drones increased exponentially until they ran out of materials to build any more. They had tens of thousands of them now, and the moment they restocked enough raw materials, those tens of thousands would quickly become millions, and then the REAL fun would begin!

***

The tiny fleet of chaos ships assembled around a suitably large rogue asteroid and cautiously made sure that the tau fleet was no where nearby.

Airlocks in the TigerLily opened and countless millions of Tau drones swarmed out in batches, slowed only by the opening and closing of the airlock doors. In the absolute silence of space the drones descended on the asteroid and efficiently started ripping it apart. 

The bounty was sent to the Kilimanjaro in a torrent, so that it's smelting and processing plants could render the asteroid down into something more useful.

The Kilimanjaro itself and indeed all the ships were being boarded by the drones, who replaced the inefficient human crews with these more reliable mechanical ones. The humans were not harmed, merely freed up to become available for other roles.

For hour after hour, millions of tons of materials flooded into the Kilimanjaro until it was all onboard. The drones then started to remove finished processed materials out of the Kilimanjaro and started to assemble it into a much more useful shape.

***

Por'O' Dal'yth Squirt, the tau ambassador that the cartel called "uncle squirt", was getting extremely suspicious. Something was clearly going on that he should know about.

He attempted to make radio contact with the other tau in the chaos fleet and found that his communications were being jammed!

"What is going on? I demand to speak to Wendy!" Squirt angrily demanded of the space marine neophytes who were guarding the door to the room.

The neophytes said nothing at all in reply and did not move from the doorway. Squirt looked at them in astonishment, thinking hard.

These neophytes had only had their gene seed organs for a few weeks but in that short time they had already grown significantly. Squirt was was still larger than them but there were more of them and put together they were certainly strong enough to block his way.

Squirt decided that they would not dare to harm a tau ambassador so he tried to squeeze his way past them. 

The neophytes passively resisted but, as he had predicted, they did not attempt to harm him in any way. Their behaviour was carefully calculated to be passed off as extreme rudeness rather than as something that could break the terms of the treaty and be considered an act of war.

With extreme difficulty Squirt squeezed his way through the press of neophytes and reached the door. It was closed and unlocked, but it opened inwards and the neophytes were in the way. Squirt had had enough of this.

"As ambassador of the tau empire I demand that you set out of my way! Failure to do so will be considered as a violation of the treaty and will be reported to the Tau Empire, resulting in unfavourable sanctions against your fleet!" Por'O' Dal'yth Squirt yelled at them with all the authority he had.

The neophytes looked at him with the body language humans show when afraid. 

One of them spoke into a communication device saying, "The Ambassador is going walkabout."

"Understood." Came the only reply.

The neophytes then silently stepped aside and the ambassador left the room in a huff.

This was suspicious in the extreme. The corridors had been empty earlier, but now they were crowded with people, obviously a deliberate attempt to slow him down. Something was afoot.

As he pushed his way through the crowd he noticed that every window was completely covered by metal blast shutters, preventing him from seeing anything outside. He pushed all the faster, frantic to get to the bottom of this.

After over an hour of pushing through the crowd the ambassador reached the cartel area of the Augusta, only to find the entrance blocked by heavy scrap metal and machinery.

"As Ambassador to the Tau Empire I DEMAND to be allowed inside to talk to Wendy!" He shouted at the people on the other side of the blockage.

"Sure thing Ambassador, just give us time to clear away this junk." Replied a chirpy female voice.

The ambassador wasn't buying this ploy for a second, but he was unsure what he could do. It was obviously a ploy, but it was done in such a way that there was just enough doubt to avoid incurring sanctions. The neophytes could be excused as being sullen teenagers, the crowd could be easily excused as not being deliberate, and as far as this pile of junk went it they could come up with any lie they liked to explain it.

Powerless and impatient, the ambassador waited as the cartel pretended to clear away the junk, clearly delaying him.

***

Wendy was extremely anxious as she stood on the other side of the barrier, listening to the angry shouting of the Ambassador to be informed about what was going on. They could not delay him much longer without causing a diplomatic incident!

All over the fleet suspicious tau were going crazy demanding to know what the cartel was up to, and it was taking every trick Wendy could think of to delay them from finding out. She just hoped that she would have enough time.

"Another 2 hours and 38 minutes," Labia reassured her.

"I can't delay the ambassador that long without incurring sanctions!" Wendy exclaimed desperately.

"We are building as fast as possible already." Labia insisted.

"Fuck!" Wendy cursed under her breath.

Wendy resigned herself to the fact that she would inevitably incur some unfavourable trade sanctions from the Tau Empire over this. It just couldn't be helped. The tau would have an absolute fit if they saw what Wendy was up to!

Out in the space between the fleet millions of DX-4 and other models of Tau civilian drones were assembling a huge warship, a mark 2 cartel class cruiser. Building a cruiser was not itself a breach of any treaty, but the use of the classified stolen blueprints to build the Tau drones was technically a deal breaker for the alliance and an act of war!

If the tau saw this it would only result in war, and the cartel would lose that war! Sanctions against the cartel was far preferable to war.

Literally the second that the cruiser was finished the drones would all be fed into a furnace and completely obliterated and all records of this would be completely erased. The cartel would claim that human workers had built the ship using human technology, and the tau would be unable to prove otherwise.

The existing chaos ships had already started to destroy the drones onboard as they fulfilled their final quotas and were no longer needed. Every last component, every last bit, all of it had to be melted down beyond all recognition! 

"What is taking so long?" The ambassador demanded.

Wendy sighed and decided to attempt to stall him.

She walked up to the barrier and said, "I am terribly sorry Ambassador but all of our servitors are occupied on some massive building project for my niece Imelda. We are just not strong enough to shift this junk away quickly on our own."

"WHAT building project? And why wasn't I informed about it? And why is this pile of machinery here?" The ambassador demanded.

"It's a pet project that Imelda has been working on for the last 11 years, the cartel class cruiser mark 2. It has been redesigned for the old design to iron out all the bugs and major design flaws. It really is fascinating and..." Wendy began to explain but the tau cut her off.

"Why wasn't I informed and why do I not have free access to the ship?" He insisted.

"You DO have free access throughout the ship. Sorry about this pile of crap here, Imelda needed to clear some space for the building project." Wendy said, playing for time.

"And why are my communications jammed?" Asked the Ambassador.

"Is it?" Wendy asked in feigned surprise.

The tau ambassador was clearly not buying her feeble excuses but was too competent a diplomat to actually accuse Wendy of lying, that would just let her have an excuse to be offended and use it for diplomatic leverage.

"Why wasn't I informed about the construction?" The ambassador asked.

"Sorry about that, I thought that we did tell you. Clearly a breakdown in communication has occurred." Wendy lied charmingly.

"Also the space marines at my door impeded my progress to leave the room. I demanded that they step out of my way to give me access to the door but they would not move. It was a clear attempt to impede my progress and I will be lodging an official complaint." The ambassador told her.

Wendy pretended to be outraged.

"Those little BRATS! Oh this is the last straw with those arrogant little shits! Fucking 12 year olds! Thank you for bringing this to my attention Ambassador, I will see that they are disciplined appropriately for their dreadful rudeness to you!" Wendy exclaimed with dramatic anger.

"Why are all the windows covered with blast shutters?" The Ambassador asked.

"To protect the glass from being damaged during the construction process, bits and pieces sometimes go astray and impact with windows during space construction. It is purely a safety precaution." Wendy told him.

The ambassador kept asking questions, always looking to trap her and she had a list of preprepared answers for every possible question he might raise. Wendy was so glad that she had carefully covered all contingencies before they even started this plan.

***

Por'O' Dal'yth "Squirt", Fio'el' Dal'yth Ko'vash, and Shas'vre' Dal'yth "Cunt Face" looked around the new human cruiser suspiciously. The humans had gone to great lengths to find creative ways of detaining every Tau in the fleet at exactly the same time as the construction had been going on.

Ko'vash looked at Labia suspiciously and said, "it is not possible for your compliment of crew to have constructed this vessel in the time available."

"Thank you for the compliment, we really did exceed all our expectations in efficiency and speed." Labia told him.

"I was not giving a compliment, I was saying that it is not actually possible. It should have taken weeks at the very least and yet it took only 12 hours! By any estimates imaginable it is absolutely impossible." Ko'vash explained.

"Well we did have some help from the chaos gods, daemons work faster than humans." Labia told them.

Ko'vash looked to his tau colleagues and spoke to them in the Tau Language, "I am suspicious but it is technically possible that with a suitably large daemon workforce that this could have been achieved. However I personally am skeptical. Daemon summoning requires elaborate rituals, but there is no evidence of such rituals on the scale and scope needed for the workforce they would require."

Ko'vash continued, "by far a more logical explanation is that they used the blueprints they stole to build earth caste technical and construction drones. It would take at least 28 million drones to build this ship in a mere 12 hours. This would be an inexcusable breach of the terms of our alliance treaty and grounds for us declaring war on them. This would neatly explain why we were all detained and is the answer that best fits the evidence."

"You do realise that I can speak and understand your language fluently?" Labia said from behind them.

Ko'vash turned slowly and faced her, seeing her for what she was for the very first time clearly. This was no gentle harmless object of sexual desire, this was not his mate no matter how much he wanted her to be. No, this alien female was cunning and dangerous and she had played him for a fool!

"You heard what I said, how do you respond?" Ko'vash asked her simply.

"I do admit that your technology did inspire me in my designs, but no. This ship was built using human technology with the help of a large daemonic workforce. Everything that looks like evidence to the contrary is merely a coincidence." Labia told him.

"Prove it, show me the footage and the data." Ko'vash demanded.

"Sure thing, uploading all relevant files to you right now." Labia told him calmly.

Ko'vash pulled out his personal communication device and saw terabytes worth of information had been sent to him. 

"Very well, I will review this information." Ko'vash told her feeling unsure about what he expected to find.

***

Labia felt bone tired as she moved into her spacious new apartment onboard the new Mark 2 Cartel class cruiser, the "Son of Seven". It had been an extremely long and gruelling day. 

Her wife and kids were overjoyed with the new apartment, jubilant as they explored the empty rooms. The furniture would not arrive until tomorrow so they would use sleeping bags tonight.

Labia unrolled her sleeping bag and attempted to go straight to sleep, but her wife and kids stopped her, telling her that moving into the new place was a special occasion. Labia smiled at them sweetly and decided that they were right of course.

"We will be woken up in a few hours anyway I guess." Labia told them happily.

Candy looked confused and asked why.

Labia laughed and said, "it will probably take Ko'vash a few more hours to discover that the files I sent him are all corrupted gibberish."

The entire family laughed.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10B

Egg and Pedo explored the strange new ship. It was so BIG!

Egg had spent her entire life onboard the 4 small ships of the chaos fleet, none of them bigger than 2km long. At 5km long this new ship was absolutely gigantic!

It all looked so new and raw! All bare unpainted metal and weld marks, all of it stinking of fresh metal and welders smoke. It did not have the lived in feel of the other ships, this one was stark and undecorated, lacking personality.

Egg felt really sad that the "Macy" would be left behind, it had been part of her home. The fleet only had 4 grownup navigators to pilot the ships through the warp, so that meant they had to leave one of the ships behind. It was especially sad because the Macy had only been built 4 years ago and was already being abandoned.

"It will be ok Egg, the fleet will return for the Macy later when we have more navigators." Pedo told her in a kind voice.

Egg felt encouraged and hugged Pedo happily, he was right of course!

"It's so empty, where are all the people?" Egg asked half to herself.

"This ship houses everyone the fleet could spare from the other ships, it's just so big that it seems empty." Pedo told her in his electronic voice.

Egg shivered with loneliness and hugged Pedo tightly. She felt Pedo wrap his own mutilated arms around her tightly and she felt comforted.

They were all alone in the massive steel corridors, with no one in sight, and Egg trembled. It was just so creepy having so much empty space without other people close by.

The raw metal flaw squealed as Egg's bird claws raked over them, the sound echoing down the lonely corridors. In the distance were the sounds of people, but a long way off. All around them was the sounds of machines.

"We should go back to the apartment, this is really creepy." Egg said fearfully and patted off down the corridor with Pedo, little screeching noises generated by her sharp claws on the metal floor.

They quickly returned to the apartment, they had barely explored 100 meters, but to Egg it had felt like 100 miles. With great relief Egg entered the apartment and enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by people once again.

Violet was in her new nest with Eggy, Mandy was actually behaving herself for once and was doing her homework, and Augusta was hard at work reading tau books about military strategy for his homework as a neophyte. Mum was busy tickling mummy and mummy was wearing a noise silencing helmet so that she wouldn't distract anyone. 

Egg decided that she had better do her homework too.

She moved to her personal bookshelf and pulled out her school work. 

Egg was a very organised girl and kept everything in it's exact place. She had colour coded all of her school books and kept her notebooks scrupulously neat except for the drawings she drew all over the margins.

Today's homework was about mathematics and Egg frowned at it and pulled a face. She hated maths!

With a deep sigh Egg carried the books to her little metal desk and spread them out.

"No using a calculator." Mum warned Egg and Egg obediently agreed and got to work.

The first question said, "If Space Marine Lieutenant Bradley Sevenson has 21 bolter rounds in his ammo clip and fires them all in 3 round bursts, how many 3 round bursts does Bradley fire?"

"Read it in your head, not out loud." Augusta told her.

"Sorry Older Brother." Egg said and stopped reading out loud. 

Egg thought about the question. Was the answer 3? No that didn't sound right. Maybe it was a trick question and the answer was actually 21? She carefully reread the question and it definitely said 3 round bursts not single rounds.

Egg got frustrated and tried to guess the answer. 12 she wrote.

Pedo whispered "no"

Egg rubbed out 12 and tried again. 9?

"No you can't just guess the answer, you must work it out like this." Pedo told her and proceeded to teach her a trick to work it out on paper.

Egg tried the trick but got muddled and Pedo patiently kept teaching her until she learned it. Pedo didn't give Egg the answer to the question but helped her work it out on paper. To her amazement the answer was right when mum looked at it!

Pedo helped Egg work out the answer to every other question by herself, showing her how to do it patiently and encouraging her when she got frustrated. After only 30 minutes the hated maths homework was done and she got every single answer right when mum checked it!

The next homework was Tau education, and focused on dealing with other people in a way that made everyone benefit. Egg showed it to Pedo.

"I honestly don't know anything about this subject, but I will learn it so that I can help you with it." Pedo told her in his electronic voice.

They started to read it together and Augusta reminded them to read in their heads not out loud.

The Tau had only been present in Egg's life very recently. The fleet had wandered the galaxy all alone for most of the last 11 years, trading occasionally with aliens and mostly surviving on what they could scrape from passing asteroids.

It had been a tough life and the fleet had been desperate, so desperate that they broke their own cartel membership laws to allow Augusta to become a space marine as he was the only 100 percent loyal boy who was old enough last year. They had only encountered the Tau Empire less than a year ago.

In that time the tau had had a profound effect on the fleet and a lot of new school subjects had been added to the curriculum.

The book was really really different from the human stuff Egg studied. The human stuff was always just teaching you how to do things like maths or literacy, but the Tau stuff was about how you think and asking you to be creative in thinking about how to be nice to other people! It was absolutely the most lovely stuff Egg had ever learned.

The question did not have a right or wrong answer, it just asked you to think about a moral situation and decide what you yourself would do.

"I would be nice to the servants of the false emperor and let them keep their planet, but I would free all the mutant slaves and take them to live with me because I am a mutant too and it's not nice to be mean to mutants." Egg said out loud as she wrote in her perfectly neat handwriting.

An angry muffled sound came from mummy's helmet and mum opened the mouthpiece to let mummy speak.

"I don't want you learning about that stuff Egg, you are NOT to be nice to servants of the false emperor!" Mummy said sounding very cross.

"But the question doesn't have a right or wrong answer, it just asks you to think about being nice to other people. I think that this is how I would solve this question." Egg said confused.

"Don't get too attached to the Tau, we might be at war soon." Mummy told her.

Egg was shocked! "But why Mummy!!! The Tau are our friends! Please don't fight them!" Egg pleaded.

"I don't want to fight them but they might want to fight us when we next meet the Tau fleet." Mummy said 

Egg was shocked, this went against everything she had just read! The tau would never do this unless the fleet had done something really very bad. Egg got suspicious.

"What did we do Mummy? The tau would not declare war on us without a very good reason." Egg said suspiciously.

"Wait until your Mum finishes playing with me sweetheart." Mummy told her.

"I know the reason." Violet said with a smirk.

"I will be the one to tell her, you will be in serious trouble if you tell her before I do!" Mummy warned sternly.

Egg waited patiently as Mum tortured and Dominated Mummy, imagining all sorts of crazy fears about what the fleet had done to annoy the Tau. In the end it became clear that Mum was going extra long to stall for time and Egg took Pedo and stormed out in a huff, saying that she would ask the Tau Ambassador herself.

Augusta got up to chase her but Egg put a threatening hand on the strap of her psychic nullifying helmet and Augusta backed away fearfully.

***

Por'O' Dal'yth Squirt was brooding angrily in his new quarters when the neophytes guarding the door opened the door and backed away fearfully.

The tiny little mutant human girl Egg entered the room with a threatening hand over the helmet which was now unstrapped and merely resting on her head by gravity. The girl was accompanied by the poor mutilated human criminal who followed her everywhere.

"Uncle Squirt, I want to know why the Tau Empire wants to declare war on us! Mummy knows but wouldn't tell me!" Egg said with tears in her eyes.

The ambassador felt his heart break for the child. Whatever crimes her parents had committed, she didn't deserve to be annihilated along with them. 

"Dear sweet child, the Tau Empire has no intention of harming you or any children in this fleet and we are looking for a peaceful solution." He told her.

"But what did we do to make you hate us?" Egg asked him.

"We certainly don't hate you, but evidence suggests that your fleet has broken the rules set out in the alliance between us. If this is found to be true then we might not have a choice but to declare war. We would seek to capture you all alive and we would settle you on a planet and be nice to you, as long as you surrender." He told her.

The child started to cry.

"What rules EXACTLY did the fleet break?" Asked the mutilated criminal.

"The evidence suggests that information stolen from the Tau, which the treaty demanded be deleted, has not only not been deleted but has been used to build this ship." He told the pair.

"I don't understand, how can information build a ship?" Egg asked him.

The ambassador then went on to tell her the entire story.

***

Egg cried her eyes out as she walked the corridors, her family really were bad people! They were liars and thieves and they had deliberately broken the treaty for personal gain!

Egg was so disgusted that she wanted to spit. She was so angry that she thumped the walls with her balled hands. 

She wept and wailed and kicked random things. She bawled and swore and threw her psychic nullifying helmet at the wall...

Oh fuck she had forgotten it wasn't strapped on!

Instantly her entire perspective changed as the energies of the warp roared into her mind like a black hole in a gas cloud. No longer was she a weak and powerless little girl, no longer was she at the mercy of pedophiles and cruel family members. Instead she was an Alpha Plus level psyker, with power almost as great as the gods!

Everything was instantly visible to her, she could read every mind and hear every thought, far too many voices to process them all. She saw the boiling expanse of the warp all around them, a higher dimension occupying a parallel space to the lower mundane dimensions of space and time. 

All through the warp daemons fled in terror of Egg's awesome psychic presence. Every psyker in a thousand light years radius was screaming in fear of her. Even the mighty warp leviathans that eat mighty spaceships for breakfast were fleeing away from her with screams of horror!

The 4 chaos gods materialised far off in the depths of the warp and called out to her. She picked out Slaanesh from the lineup and waved happily. Slaanesh waved back happily and greedily approached her, intent on claiming her powerful soul.

All around Egg were minds filled with fear and pain at her psychic presence. But right next to her was a mind that stood out, stood out because it worshipped her, the mind of Pedo.

Egg looked at Pedo and saw all of him, right down to his naked soul, and it was just so sad. He was a PROFOUNDLY damaged man, battling inner struggles that no human should have to face. She saw his pain, saw his struggles, his history of being raped himself as a child and how he had in turn raped an endless multitude of children.

He was broken, horribly broken, with the wires crossed wrong in his head. He hated himself with a passion and was tormented by guilt. But most strongly of all was his feelings towards Egg herself.

He loved her, completely and utterly loved her. The sheer intensity of his love for her was so great that she cried.

Slaanesh was getting very close when Pedo calmly bent down, picked up the helmet, and plopped it safely back on Egg's head.

As quickly as the blink of an eye all the power and perception vanished and she was once more just a little girl again, harmless and defenceless. Pedo gently strapped the helmet back on and gave her a big warm cuddle.

Egg cried her eyes out and hugged the man who had so much love for her. Alarm sirens were going off everywhere but Egg ignored them and just kept cuddling her Pedo as though nothing else in the world mattered.

***

The ship had multiple hull breaches, out of control fires and significant damage. In fact the entire fleet was heavily damaged from the havoc Egg had caused in just a few seconds without her helmet on.

Violet (and every other psyker in the fleet) was mewling in temporary partial madness from Egg's overwhelming psychic presence. The navigators were thankfully unaffected but it might be a while before they could send any astropathic messages with the other psykers.

Wendy looked in concern at her wife Octavia. Octavia had a minor Slaanesh psychic power as a chaos gift and she was currently bleeding out of her nose and having a fit.

"She will recover in time." Dr Carina Sevenson reassured Wendy after giving Octavia a scanner sweep.

Egg was heavily bound and sedated with the helmet firmly held on as the tech priests modified her helmet. The helmet was being fitted with multiple different locks to prevent Egg from being able to take it off ever again.

It was only out of trust that they had let Egg even have a helmet that she could voluntarily remove, earned from a lifetime of being the most well behaved and reliable child in the family. Egg had now broken that trust and for everyone's safety she now had to have that choice taken away from her.

"I think that perhaps we can reach some agreement regarding the recent diplomatic climate." The ambassador told Wendy from nearby.

Wendy turned to face him and said, "Go on."

"It is clear that the Tau Empire has significantly underestimated the potential of psychic powers. The Tau focus only on science and have no time for the supernatural, but seeing this one child cause so much havoc so effortlessly has shown us that we have a lot to learn." The ambassador preambled.

"Spit it out, you want Egg don't you." Wendy accused.

The Tau Ambassador nodded, "Yes very much, name your price."

Wendy considered. A part of her was absolutely horrified that she was even considering giving up her child to be used as some lab rat. Another part of her was fearful of how her family and relatives would react to her bartering Egg like a slave. But to her shame, a third part was actually considering the deal.

"My sister is not for sale and anyone who tries it will be shot." Augusta's voice bellowed with rage.

Wendy shook herself and remembered that this was her daughter!

"No Ambassador I will not "sell" her to you, but perhaps you could perform some brief noninvasive tests on her. I'm sure that we can come to some agreement." Wendy said.

***

Labia really missed the army of drones as she tried to coax the brutalised ship back into one piece. The amount of damage that one little girl had done was absolutely terrifying!

All around her were crew members with fire extinguishers putting out the blazing inferno. The ship was on fire still and entire sections had been evacuated and sealed off with blast doors, smothering the fires by cutting off oxygen to the sections.

"You had better summon your army of daemon workers to do these repairs." Ko'vash said mockingly.

"Don't be a smartass about it." Labia told him irritably.

"I'm not joking, summon them now. If they could build this ship in 12 hours then they could surely repair it in even less time." Ko'vash insisted.

"Do you have any idea how much preparation is required in advance to summon an army of daemons? It is not something that I can just do with no prior warning! It took significant preparation beforehand to summon the army that built this ship and used up a lot of divine favours that cannot be called on a second time." Labia lied.

Ko'vash seemed satisfied at least temporarily and returned his attention to the smashed up machinery. 

Labia felt bad for lying to him, he had been nothing but kind and helpful to her and he was even now using his considerable skills as a Tau Engineer to help her with repairs. Labia sighed with guilt.

"I'm sorry Ko'vash for all the times I have let you down. I want you to know that it is only politics that separates us, on a personal level I deeply care about you and I am sorry for all the bother I have caused you." Labia said sincerely.

"Committing serious crimes against the Tau Empire is not "letting me down", it is endangering my entire civilisation and billions of lives! I am almost certain that you used Tau drone technology to build this ship, and if you can do it then so can the enemy! If one of our enemy powers like the imperium of man got hold of this then they could produce warships so fast that they would completely wipe away all other life in the galaxy!!!" Ko'vash shouted at her.

"Why doesn't the Tau Empire use drones to just churn out endless battle ships with extreme speed?" Labia asked.

"We do! But we have only a limited number of Air Caste adults who can crew these ships! The imperium of man has TRILLIONS of human adults that can be conscripted to crew starships! They would be unstoppable!" Ko'vash exclaimed agitatedly.

"Thankfully the Imperium of Man are a bunch of xenophobic bigots, they won't use alien technology. In fact they burn people alive who try to use alien technology!" Labia reassured him.

"Perhaps you are right, I have read similar reports. But they are not the only power in the galaxy that opposes us, any one of them could use this technology to our detriment." Ko'vash insisted.

Labia sighed, "look, a thousand years ago your species was fighting each other with wooden spears, and now you are a fully fledged space empire with the power to defy even the mighty Imperium of Man. Your species innovate and invent new things at an astonishing rate. In ten years your current technology will be obsolete, and in a hundred years it will be considered completely primitive! So what if people get hold of your current technology, you will just invent even better technologies, it's what you do."

"It is not that simple. Things are going really badly right now in our fight against the Tyranids. We are gradually losing the war against them! We are forced to capture more and more human planets just to make up for the planets and resources we lose to the Tyranids. If we are ever to win this war then we cannot afford any increases in the strength of our other enemies." Ko'vash admitted to her.

Labia felt so bad that she temporary stopped working on her frantic repairs and just looked at him, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Ko'vash I didn't know. The Tau Empire seems so strong and invincible, I had no idea that you were so weak... I guess that means that you will kill us all now?" Labia said glumly.

Ko'vash shook his head, "No, we never wanted to kill you and still don't, but we must erase all of the information you stole. We have an alliance with you and we are reasonable enough to forgive these apparent breaches. You will keep capturing human planets for us, and you will let us study your Alpha Plus psyker, and we will forgive all."

"MA7 has memorised all the data, I'm sorry but the information cannot be so easily erased." Labia reminded him.

He shook his head sadly and admitted that this might be a problem.

***

Over a week later the chaos fleet limped it's way into orbit of Akranes, badly mauled and requiring extensive dry dock repairs. 

It was absolutely amazing how much the Tau had built in only 2 weeks. Billions of Tau drones were constructing gargantuan orbital facilities hundreds of kilometres in size, and billions more were tearing apart asteroids and meteors for raw materials.

It was frankly astonishing that they could build so much so fast, even with an endless army of drones.

The ships of the cartel fleet were met by tugboats and were pulled into position in the new orbital dry dock facilities. Docking tubes extended to the airlocks and huge armies of fire warriors boarded the ships.

***

"What the fuck is going on?" Wendy demanded as the Tau soldiers grabbed her and put her in handcuffs.

"By the authority of the Ethereal Caste of the Tau Empire, you and your entire community are under arrest on charges of violating the Sevenson/Tau alliance treaty! You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say may be used in evidence against you. You have the right to legal counsel, if you wish then counsel will be made available to you. Do you understand?" The fire warriors told her.

"Wait! The ambassador made a deal with me to drop all charges, ask him!" Wendy wailed desperately.

The fire warriors ignored Wendy and took her away.

Wendy did not resist as she was lead into the facility, knowing that this entire misunderstanding would soon be cleared up. The facility was bright and clean, with all the elegance and convenience of any Tau facility. She was lead onto some sort of train and it sped off for what seemed like many miles.

Finally after 20 minutes the train ride stopped and she was led into some sort of maximum security prison wing.

She was led through a series of airtight metal gates and multiple sets of cage gates into the prison. She got excited hoping it had torture but was disappointed to find everything humane and comfortable. Damn, this was not going to be fun bondage time then...

Finally after yet more gates and doors she was led into a clean and comfortable interrogation room of some sort and was stripped naked and searched thoroughly for anything she might be carrying. It was deliciously humiliating and Wendy moaned with pleasure as she was given a cavity search.

Wendy was then freed from her handcuffs and dressed in some sort of Tau prison outfit.

"Please sit Mrs Sevenson." A Tau Water Caste interrogator politely asked her.

Wendy sat down respectfully and looked at the Tau expectantly.

The Tau took out notes and showed her a number of photos and documents, all of them incriminating. They had clearly had Tau surveillance devices secretly placed on the outside hull of every ship in the cartel fleet. 

The photos very clearly showed Tau drone technology constructing the "Son of Seven", complete with time stamps and high resolution close ups. The documents listed the number of drones counted and the different illegal uses of classified Tau technology. It painted a pretty damning picture.

Wendy said absolutely nothing at all, anything she did say would only incriminate her.

"What do you make of this information?" The tau pressed her.

"No comment." Wendy said automatically.

The Tau repeatedly asked her questions to which she always replied with "No Comment."

For hour after hour the Tau attempted to wear her down and she just replied the same way.

The questions got really personal, asking her about everything from being molested as a child to asking her about the millions of people she enslaved over a decade ago. The tau were trying to provoke a reaction to penetrate her cone of silence. 

Wendy put her head down on the table and had a nap, but the Tau woke her up, she tried to walk around the room but she was sat down again by force. No matter what she tried the Tau kept asking questions until she was exhausted and utterly sick of it.

"Enough! I want legal counsel!" Wendy exclaimed in exasperation.

***

Octavia was having a much better time than Wendy was, enjoying the hospitality of a minimum security prison.

"What do you make of these images?" Asked the interrogator, showing her photos of what looked like tau drones building something.

"These photos are really pretty, I especially like this one," Octavia said pointing to a particularly pretty photo.

The interrogator sighed and said, "this is a legal investigation not an art show! Do you recognise anything in these photos?"

Octavia squinted at the photos and then looked at the interrogator with bewildered stupidity. The interrogator pressed her for an answer.

"Those look like Tau drones I guess, but you would really have to ask Labia or another tech priest, it might be human technology for all I know." Octavia said semi-truthfully.

"And do you know why Tau drones are building the cartel ship "Son of Seven""? The interrogator pressed.

"I am only a housewife, why don't you ask a tech priest or someone else who knows about machines?" Octavia asked.

"I am asking you." The tau insisted.

"Hmm well I do know that our respective factions have a technology sharing exchange and Labia has been telling me that she is getting a lot inspiration from it. Maybe she has come up with a drone shaped servitor that just looks similar?" Octavia offered.

"Did you have any involvement in building these devices? Any involvement at all?" The tau asked 

Octavia laughed, "what, ME? Oh Slaanesh no I don't know how to do anything with machines!"

"I have never seen these machines before." Octavia said truthfully.

"Very well. What can you tell me about your wife Wendy?" The interrogator asked her.

Octavia happily went into extremely explicit details about what Wendy enjoyed sexually until the interrogator cut her off.

"Those are REALLY not the sort of details this investigation is interested in! Tell me what Wendy knows about these machines." He clarified.

"I think that is a question for Wendy not me." Octavia said cheerfully.

***

The Tau law enforcement officers were getting extremely frustrated with the investigation, the humans were being extremely difficult.

There was overwhelming evidence that at least some of the humans had built tau technology using stolen information that the treaty had demanded be deleted and never used. That was not under debate.

The question was, WHICH humans had broken the law and which humans were innocent! The tau were not a long lived race, they were considered to be quiet elderly at 40 years of age, and with this many suspects the trial would take more than an entire tau lifetime!! 

"100,000 potential suspects!" One of the tau wailed in dismay.

It was no problem for the humans. With their rejuvenation drugs they could live for centuries, Wendy herself was in her early 290's!!!

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Said another Tau.

So far tech priestess Labia Johnson had enough evidence against her to guarantee a conviction. Wendy was also looking to almost certainly be found guilty. The children were all too young to legally convict so they could be discounted, but that still left approximately 100,000 adult suspects!

In the entire history of Tau law enforcement there had been very few cases with this many potential suspects involved. In every similar sized case the legal process had dragged on for so long that everyone involved eventually died of old age before a final decision was reached!

The new sept world of Akranes had a lot of local criminal suspects that already needed urgent attention and the law enforcement agencies simply didn't have the staff and resources needed to handle this giant case on top of everything else.

Out in orbit an entire new prison was being constructed just to hold everyone and down on the planet massive residential facilities were being constructed for all the children as the parents awaited trial. Building and properly staffing these facilities would cause a substantial drain on the planet's economy and cost the Tau empire even more. All in all it was turning into a disaster with wide ranging implications.

***

The noncartel children of the fleet huddled together in misery in the unfamiliar space of the Tau Space City. It was a single gigantic room, a kilometre long by a kilometre wide, covered in clean new mattresses and comfortable chairs, and bathed in a soothing dim yellow light. Portable toilet and shower cubicles had been set up throughout the room but all in all it was a hasty solution to an overwhelming problem.

The settlement had not been expecting to have to make this mass arrest and had no contingency plan for it. So the Tau had gotten creative and had used the space that was to be the new market square as a mass dumping ground for these hundreds of thousands of displaced children. The only alternative had been putting them all in prison but this violated the legal codes of the greater good and would cause an uproar among the highly sympathetic Tau citizens of the new city. The Tau were an ethical and highly humane people, they would not tolerate the mass incarceration of 5 year olds!

The children wailed in anger and distress and started to run amok. The first victims were the toilet and shower cubicles which were knocked over one by on. Next the children threw anything they could find at the television display screens, shattering them and showering the floor in broken glass. The children were mostly naked and cut their feet badly on the glass, adding to the mayhem and sending the children into an absolute frenzy.

The children had been taught since starting school how to perform all manner of Slaanesh rituals, and with nothing else to do and being in a riotous frenzy, the children started to smear unholy symbols and circles on the floor with their blood. Thousands of children gathered around these circles and started to chant, offering their blood as sacrificial offerings and engaging in the ritual sex acts that would summon daemonettes (and worse things) from the warp! 

The Tau Fire Warriors flooded into the room to control the riot and the larger children attacked them in a vicious frenzy, filled with the power of Slaanesh from the rituals. The children slowed them down but the Fire Warriors were too ethical to open fire on children and this scruple cost them dearly.

Too late the Tau realised the danger of placing hundreds of thousands of chaos worshipping children together in a single place unsupervised!

Across the room warp rifts started to open in the fabric of reality and daemons of Slaanesh poured out in a flood: daemonettes, seekers of Slaanesh, fiends of Slaanesh, Slaanesh aligned furies! Thousands and thousands of them leapt out into the room and started to feed on souls, eating hundreds of the children too young to worship Slaanesh and consuming their souls to solidify their own hold on the material world!

The children doing the summoning rituals were not attacked and did not stop, every second letting more and more daemons into the space city!

The fire warriors opened fire now, gunning down children and daemons alike with their lethal pulse rifles, blowing the children apart in blossoms of blood and gore. The daemons were more resistant to the lethal energy pulses and shrugged off 30 percent of the fire.

In the blink of an eye the supremely fast seekers of Slaanesh ran down the fire warriors and were among them in a blizzard of slashing claws and blades, ripping the Tau apart and consuming what little soul energy they had in their meagre souls.

The entire battle happened so fast that it was over in exactly 6 seconds, the seekers were THAT quick! All that remained of the Tau fire warriors was vivisected cadavers!

With screams of lust the daemons raced on into other areas of the city to find new victims to play with.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11B

MA7 blazed through the warp, propelled by Slaanesh to astonishing speeds as she followed the trail of the summoning ritual back to its source in real space. She tore through the veil of the warp rift and shouted in glory as she entered real space through the warp rift.

She materialised into a crude summoning circle drawn in blood and saw a scene of absolute pandemonium. Dead children were everywhere and live children were gathered around ritual circles like her own, summoning an endless army of daemons of Slaanesh.

MA7 stepped out of the crude circle with no difficulty and let out a call to all the daemons around her. The daemons recognised MA7 as a daemon princess and above them in the diabolic chain of command and they all called back in submission to her.

A quick search through the minds of several nearby children gave MA7 a pretty good idea of what was going on and she raced off to rescue her family from the clutches of the Tau Empire.

***

Alarms were going off everywhere in the city as daemons slaughtered Tau civilians by the hundreds of thousands. Bodies choked every corridor and battles raged as combat drones and Tau Crisis Battle Suits attempted to fight off the lust crazed daemons.

The seekers were so fast that they were outrunning even the high speed tau drones, smashing them out of the air and ripping out their mechanical innards in a frenzy of destruction. The drones in turn were savagely shooting the seekers and destabilising them back to the warp by the thousands.

"What the fuck is going on?" Wendy shouted through the door of her prison cell.

It sounded like all hell was breaking loose out there!

She shouted again but no one answered. All she could hear was tau gunfire and alarm sirens.

As she listened the sounds of fighting got steadily closer and suddenly a team of fire warriors entered her cell and dragged her out the door.

"What is going on?" She asked them, but they didn't reply.

They were taking her deeper into the prison, further and further from the sounds of the fighting. Clearly the station was under attack.

Wendy was thrown into the back of an armoured vehicle and driven out of the other side of the prison through a series of gates. The sounds of the fighting were catching up with them as they waited for each gate to open and close. Soon she could even see flashes of pulse rifle fire coming from behind them in the prison itself!

The final gate opened and the vehicle sped off away from the fighting, driving for miles at extreme speed!

The vehicle was surrounded by tau gun drones, matching pace with them in a tight swarm, blocking Wendy's view. The drones were all firing non stop at something very fast coming up behind them. Bright pink shapes flashed into the swarm of drones, attacking them at close range. With a sudden start Wendy recognised them as seekers of Slaanesh, the supernaturally fast daemonic cavalry of the armies of Slaanesh!

The engagement was happening with astonishing speed, if you blinked you would miss important parts of the fighting! Drones were dropping like flies as the seekers slashed them out of the air so fast that it was a blur. The seekers were taking losses too, disappearing in puffs of smoke when pulse fire penetrated their supernatural invulnerability.

The seekers were clearly seeking Wendy with absolute priority from the way they were ignoring casualties. Normally a pack of seekers would have backed off in search of easier pray after taking dozens of casualties, but they just kept coming.

The vehicle was very fast, but the seekers were faster. With a sickening screaming of tortured metal the seekers were on the vehicle, ripping at it with their claws. The vehicle suddenly veered to the side, scraping against the walls to get them off. Puffs of pink and purple smoke showed that seekers were being unsummoned by the scraping of the walls.

The read of the vehicle was completely covered in seekers, all of them ripping at the metal with diamond hard claws and blades. The metal parted as though it was made of wet cardboard, the sharp cutting edges punching right through it with eye watering speed. In the mere beat of a heart a massive hole had been created and 3 seekers climbed inside.

One of the seekers dropped her blade (which disappeared into a puff of pink smoke) and grabbed Wendy, pulling her into the front of the saddle. The seekers was out the hole in a flash and ran so fast that the g force almost knocked Wendy unconscious. Wendy couldn't see properly with the roaring wind friction tugging at her face but it was clear that the entire regiment of seekers had disengaged and was fleeing with her, forming up protectively around her.

With a blast of explosive bolts a blast door slammed shut in front of them and the sudden deceleration was so great that Wendy felt a few of her bones break from the strain!

With them slowed down Wendy could see that their were nearly a thousand seekers, all of them clearly tasked with rescuing Wendy! Only her Mummy could have arranged something like this, it had MA7 written all over it.

The entire army of seekers were hemmed in on all sides by blast doors, clearly too thick for the seekers to cut holes in. The seekers were desperately ripping into every surface they could find, searching for a weakness in this trap, but predictably finding no escape. 

Gouts of flame erupted from the walls and ceilings, hidden flamethrowers squirting burning fuel over the floor the seekers were standing on! With loud screams the seekers began disappearing in puffs of smoke as the survivors desperately kept Wendy away from the flames. When only a few dozen were left, hemmed into a tiny circle that remained free of flames, the blast doors opened again. 

A second army of seekers surged into the room to rescue Wendy and instantly perished in the flames. It was a trap! And Wendy was the bait!

Wendy screamed at the seekers, knowing that her Mother could see through them, "it's a trap Mummy! They are using the tau strategy of Kauyon to draw our forces into their killing zones! I'm being used as bait!"

Mummy seemed to hear and the new seekers backed off immediately, seeking easier prey.

***

MA7 was hard at work hitting the Tau where it would really hurt them: their classified information.

It had not been difficult to capture a group of Tau earth caste workers alive and mind meld with them to learn everything they knew. She now had all their security codes and was joyfully using a computer terminal to rapidly read through terabytes of classified information!

Even as she read she directed the battle against the Tau. It was becoming clear that a chaos victory was uncertain but that was not a problem now. The Tau would be willing to deal with her in return for not sharing this data with every psyker in the galaxy.

Every design blueprint since the very start of the tau empire was available to her now, she was reading with daemonic speed and remembering everything she read with flawless daemonic memory! With this knowledge she could conquer the entire universe!

She was reading at breakneck speed, covering terabytes of data every hundredth of a second. At her perspective time was slowed right down, and she was making excellent progress. The tau information security staff still hadn't noticed the breach, clearly distracted by the fighting and she read far more information than she had expected to.

Finally after 26 seconds the Tau seemed to notice the suspiciously large data viewing and the monitor went dead just as she was finishing reading a blueprint of the latest model of Custodian class battle ships. She raced to another terminal but it was dead too, all the terminals were dead.

MA7 focused instead on the battle against the Tau and stalked off looking for things to kill.

***

As mayhem and pandemonium raged on the space station the Tau battle fleet closed in on the station, ready to gun down any unauthorised ships that might try to leave.

Countless millions of gun drones were descending on the station, being churned out at a ferocious rate by the engineering suites onboard the tau warships.

Egg stood at the window of the bridge of one of the Custodian class Battle ships, crying her little eyes out. Beside her stood Pedo and a few paces behind her was a squad of fire warriors. With her helmet securely locked to her head with 3 separate locks she was completely powerless, just a harmless little girl.

"Please don't hurt my family!" Egg begged the Tau pleadingly.

"I am sorry child but your people have just caused hundreds of thousands of Tau deaths. For this they must pay the price." The Tau Ambassador Uncle Squirt told her.

Pedo crouched down and hugged her tightly, comforting her slightly.

A two way display terminal lowered down from the ceiling and a grainy image of Grandma MA7 appeared.

"Grandma!" Egg sobbed.

Egg felt the mouth of a tau pulse rifle press against her neck and froze in terrified horror.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Grandma hissed angrily.

"Surrender your forces and let yourself be placed in a specially designed daemonic containment cage or we will shoot her." Uncle Squirt told Grandma sternly.

"I have all your data, I know EVERYTHING! If you harm her then I will share every terabyte with all the Imperium astropaths in the entire galaxy! They will destroy your civilisation and exterminate your race to extinction!" Grandma threatened in return.

Egg got shocked by the meanness of this threat.

"GRANDMA!!! How can you be so mean as to make that threat! You can't do something that horrid! My life is worth far less than the lives of the entire Tau Empire! Don't do it!" Egg shouted at Grandma in outrage.

"Egg they are going to kill you..." Grandma said.

"I don't CARE! Let them kill me, just don't hurt them like this! If you do what you threaten then I will NEVER help you defeat the Flesh Mistress, I will use my powers to defeat YOU instead! Do NOT share that data with the Imperium!" Egg screamed at her.

"Profound, what a profoundly selfless child you are." Murmured uncle Squirt with deep appreciation.

"But Egg, they will kill our family, we have to survive!" Grandma pleaded.

"Our family doesn't DESERVE to survive! When my helmet was off I saw what horrible people they are! Our family has SO MUCH BLOOD ON OUR HANDS!" Egg screaming in weeping rage.

Grandma was pleading only with Egg now as the Tau watched the exchange in bemusement.

"Please Egg, please. You are my second heir to the cartel throne. One day you will be able to direct the family in a better direction, you can help us to change! Please we NEED you! You are the only one who can stop the Flesh Mistress!" Grandma pleaded.

Egg considered this, "You said that the family can change... Prove it and surrender to Tau justice. One thing I know about the Tau is that they are a very ethical race. They serve the greater good and are compassionate and generous. Isn't that right Ambassador?"

The Ambassador started and said, "that is correct, your lives will be spared and you will be given a chance to better yourselves. Surrender now and I guarantee that you will be treated favourably."

"I cannot leave Nathan, I will not get in a cage." Grandma said stubbornly.

"Surrender now Grandma and then when I am older I will defeat the Flesh Mistress for you. We can all then live happily ever after in the Tau Empire." Egg promised.

"I surrender but I am going back to Nathan now. If my family die then my revenge will be terrible." Grandma said.

With a puff of pink smoke Grandma was gone, returned to the warp.

"NOOOOO!!!" Screamed the Tau Ambassador.

"Don't worry Uncle Squirt, you have all her daughter's and descendants as hostages, she won't share that Data. She certainly won't share it with the Flesh Mistress!" Egg reassured him.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12B

A year later Octavia and Wendy were brooding as they lay together in bed in the cell of their minimum security prison on the icy surface of Akranes. 

"I'm freezing my tits off!" Octavia complained for about the millionth time.

"Me too Mistress Octavia," Wendy said glumly.

The pair of them were miserable without anything that could be used for bondage. No matter how creative they got at making ropes, the Tau always confiscated them! They were also forbidden from physically inflicting pain on each other and even from heavy tickling! Even verbally degrading Wendy was completely forbidden!

Octavia had been placed in solitary confinement several times already for breaking these rules and had finally accepted the horrible reality that she couldn't get kinky with her wife. Instead they just played out dominant and submission roles of address to each other and with Octavia directing their love making.

Octavia sighed in depression and looked around the cell. It was irritatingly bright and cheerful with family photos glued to every wall and clean and comfortable furnishings everywhere. The walls were painted in a bright and cheerful orange tone that tried unsuccessfully to drive away Octavia's depression.

Octavia needed to pee yet again and got out of the warm bed into the freezing cold room and padded to the perfectly clean bathroom and sat down to pee. She put her hands down into the urine stream and sighed at the feeling of the wonderful warmth of the pee on her cold hands.

A wall mounted Tau drone spoke at her, "I saw that. You will wash the urine off your hands before you touch Wendy. If you rub your urine on Wendy's face again then you will spend another 3 days in solitary confinement."

Octavia frowned, she had actually been planning to do that, Wendy would have enjoyed that.

"Fine. How much longer are you going to interfere in our consensual sex acts?" Octavia asked.

"Until the prison warden is satisfied that you have made sufficient progress in your rehabilitation." The drone answered.

Octavia finished peeing and made a great show of washing her hands.

"You would be a lot warmer if you wore some clothes that were appropriate for the climate" the drone added, Octavia was completely naked.

Octavia ignored the fashion advice and headed back to bed, snuggling for warmth with Wendy.

"I wanted to rub my pee on your face but the drone threatened me with solitary again." Octavia told Wendy.

"Oh Mistress Octavia I love you! Pity the metal commissar stopped you, but the thought still counts." Wendy said romantically.

Octavia grabbed Wendy dominantly and forced her tongue into Wendy's mouth. Wendy moaned and closed her eyes in bliss.

"Did you check for consent first?" Asked the drone.

"Oh for Slaanesh's sake! YES I consent to this! Have you ever once seen me not give consent to Mistress Octavia?!?" Wendy shouted at the drone.

By the time they got the drone to leave them alone the mood had passed. They still had sex anyway but it was far less hot thanks to tin can buzzkill!

***

Many hours later it was time to get up and Octavia and Wendy got out of bed grumpily. Both of them were completely naked and they shivered in the cold.

Wendy looked out the window and saw the snow covered expanse of the nearby glacier, over the fence of the prison.

"It looks cold today Mistress Octavia." Wendy said.

"It's always cold." Octavia said from behind Wendy and wrapped her arms around Wendy from behind. 

Wendy leaned back into the warm cuddle and sighed with pleasure. She turned around in the cuddle and kissed Octavia passionately.

The drone made warning noises and the two wives hurried to get dressed.

As always Octavia and Wendy wore the bare minimum clothing they legally had to to prevent being punished, wearing only underwear and shoes and gloves. The drone tutted in annoyance but couldn't punish them.

Wendy and Octavia walked hand in hand out of the cell and into the freezing cold prison yard for morning muster. Their pale skin erupted in goosebumps and went slightly purple in the cold but they proudly showed off their bare skin to the other prisoners.

Wendy and Octavia stood with the other cartel women in the prison yard. The Sevenson family cartel was now the Sevenson prison gang. The other cartel women resolutely wore as little clothing as they could get away with regardless of the weather. They still had access to the same high tech medicine they had had their whole lives and were almost immune to hypothermia induced illnesses like pneumonia or the common cold.

The warden observed the yard from a protective balcony and looked at the dress choices of the cartel women disappointed but not surprised, they alway dressed like this no matter how cold it was.

The warden made announcements to the yard, none of which interested Wendy, and then gave them permission to leave for their activity assignments.

Wendy and her prison gang headed off to their activity to improve the greater good: sex work.

The Tau of course emphatically denied that this was what the women did, calling it outreach to the depressed, but that was just a fancy name for being whores. 

In an effort to lower the young male suicide rate in the human populations of Akranes, the Tau were using the women to "cheer up" the at risk young men. The Tau never actually ordered the women to sleep with these men, it was just what devout Slaanesh worshippers tended to do. Officially the women were taken to remote at risk communities and were only asked to spend time with the men in platonic ways, easing their loneliness through contact with members of the opposite sex.

Wendy and the rest got into the waiting aircraft and were securely handcuffed to the seats. Octavia held Wendy's handcuffed hand with her own and Wendy lovingly rested her head on Octavia's shoulder as the aircraft took off.

The aircraft landed almost an hour later in some isolated little mining settlement in the absolute middle of nowhere and the women exited the plane into a blizzard!

It was so cold that you could cut glass on Wendy's nipples! Shivering violently the half naked women shuffled into the main community hall and basked in the sudden warm air inside.

"YES, the whores are here!" Shouted a male voice from somewhere in the room and other voices cheered.

"This is going to be fun." Mistress Octavia giggled from beside Wendy.

"Not for me Mistress Octavia." The 100 percent lesbian Wendy replied glumly.

***

Augusta blew holes in the targets with his pulse carbine, attempting to improve on his accuracy even more than his already excellent average. The pulse carbine was a war superior weapon to the crude bolters that space marines usually used.

All around Augusta were other neophytes, hundreds of them. The Tau no longer felt the need to use only cartel children as neophytes so were instead using a combination of both cartel and local children, heavily favouring cartel children to prevent the existing neophytes from rioting.

Together they would form the new and improved Sevenson Cartel of night lords chaos space marines. This time they would be loyal to the Tau Empire, but they would keep the name so as to scare the shit out of the Imperium of Man.

Augusta was still pissed off with Egg for selling them out to the Tau. Sure she didn't really do much but she had still betrayed the family in their time of need. Mostly however he was pissed off with the cartel for breaking the terms of the alliance in the first place.

Augusta reached the end of the training mission, having completed all objectives with 15 minutes to spare. He looked at his averages and saw that 99 percent of his shots fired had hit their targets.

"Very impressive use of Mont'ka, in that last objective Augusta." Cunt Face told him sounding impressed.

Augusta smiled proudly.

"But what about your squad mates?" Cunt Face added.

Augusta's smile vanished, "I thought they did OK."

"Your squad did not understand your orders for the second objective and you forgot last months lesson on transformational leadership. Tonight I want you to reread chapter 20 of the leadership textbook and complete all the exercises you missed last time." Cunt Face told him.

"Yes Sir". Augusta said obediently.

A while later Augusta returned from the military academy and entered his bunk room.

Inside the room he found his girlfriend Liling tied naked to a bed with Mandy busily tickling her armpits. Liling was laughing hysterically and Mandy was taunting her. It looked like fun so Augusta joined in, squeezing Liling's knees to really make her laugh her head off.

Liling looked at Augusta pleadingly so he grabbed Mandy and tied her down next to Liling on the bed and then proceeded to tickle both of them at the same time. It was great fun and he kept going for a long time, enjoying himself as the two girls screamed with laughter.

After a while Augusta got horny so he stripped naked and put on a condom. He didn't untie Liling but inserted himself inside her and lustfully fucked her. Liling moaned submissively and Mandy complained that it was gross to have her brother fuck right next to her.

"Oh Augusta! Oh yes! Oh Slaanesh Yes!" Liling moaned submissively, making him even more excited.

He resisted the urge to kiss her, now that he had his acid saliva glands from his latest gene seed organ transplants it was dangerous to kiss girls. His own flesh and teeth were immune to his own acidic venom, but it would burn the flesh of ordinary humans (and indeed burn through metal bars if given enough time!) and hurt Liling.

Liling kissed hungrily at his mouth but he resisted and tickled her armpits to keep her mouth busy with laughter.

Augusta had endless stamina now and could fuck Liling all night if he wanted to. He settled for a good hour and Liling orgasmed so many times that she was begging permission for it to be over. He denied his submissive girlfriend permission to stop climaxing and forced her to orgasm well beyond endurance before he himself ejaculated in an extremely satisfying orgasm.

Liling was in a post orgasm pleasure coma and Augusta left her tied up and turned his attention to his very bored looking sister Mandy.

"What? You gonna fuck me too?" Mandy asked him in annoyance.

He instead settled for tickling her and squeezed her tummy until she wet the bed.

***

Mandy was feeling annoyed as she scrubbed the urine off herself in the communal public bath. 

All around her were space marine neophytes and ordinary human cadets, and most of them were gazing at Mandy's soapy tits. Living in the grounds of the Akranes first military academy meant a lot of boys and very few girls.

Mandy deliberately showed off her tits and vagina to the boys, encouraging them to fuck her and give her some entertainment. The boys edged closer and then backed away fearfully, looking at Augusta. Augusta was drawing a finger across his neck in a throat slitting gesture at the boys!

Mandy sighed and returned to washing herself clean. She was by far the hottest 13 year old girl in the entire academy and always got a lot of attention from (mostly) age appropriate boys. It was just a shame that she also had by far the scariest older brother to beat up boys who fooled around with her.

Mandy looked at her massive older step brother. At 14 now he had had 2 whole years of the gene seeds acting on his body and he was now almost unrecognisable as her formerly average sized child older brother. He was 7 feet tall now and his muscles were terrifyingly large. He looked like a full grown man but he wasn't even finished growing yet!

He was covered in soap and sitting on the tiled floor of the lathering area of the public bath. A similarly soap covered Liling was noisily performing oral sex on Augusta as he soaped up her back. He looked so fucking content that Mandy threw her soap at him. He caught it in midair and used it to soap up his balls before throwing it back and hitting Mandy in the nipple with perfect accuracy, making all the boys laugh.

Mandy walked off to join the crowd of boys, being as provocative as possible and was soon kissing one of the boys. Augusta was giving the boy threatening gestures but Mandy gave Augusta the finger and sucked the boy's cock.

***

Augusta was irritated as he did his mountain of homework. He had detention tomorrow for beating up that cadet in the shower who was being sucked off by his sister.

"It serves you right. You have sex all the time, why can't I?" Mandy told Augusta from behind her own pile of homework.

"Those boys are not good enough for you, you need someone way better than those losers." Augusta told her.

Mandy blushed and went quiet at this for a moment before saying, "you really think so?"

"Yeah of course. You are way too good for those losers. Your birth Mother Talon would never have accepted those losers as being good enough for you." Augusta told her.

"I guess maybe not good enough for a relationship, but I was only sucking his dick as a one time thing. I only wanted some sex and I have that tau contraceptive device in my uterus to stop me getting pregnant. I just get horny sometimes." Mandy said seriously.

"What about me Mandy? We got pretty sexual this afternoon." Liling asked sounding hurt.

Mandy smiled at Liling and said, "oh I have great fun with you Liling, but sometimes I want to play with a boy. I want to feel a cock inside me."

Mandy started moaning dramatically and rubbing her pussy.

Liling giggled and Augusta rolled his eyes.

Liling had over the past year become increasingly shared between Augusta and Mandy. Liling was still technically Augusta's girlfriend but she was developing a strong taste for submission and Mandy had slowly become Liling's Dominatrix. 

Augusta didn't really mind, it was actually really hot and made the sex a lot better. Coming home from training to find Liling all tied up and ready for him was absolutely wonderful. Mandy got Liling all wet and ready just for him.

If there was one issue it was that it had blurred the lines between Augusta and Mandy. Their relationship was becoming ever more sexual and the tie up games were a lot less innocent now that they were not children anymore. With Violet and Egg taken away to some psychic research lab and with Mum and Mummy in jail, Mandy was the only immediate family he had left.

The Tau had been a bit weird about Liling living with them. Liling had very deliberately joined the military academy with Mandy and Augusta and was studying with the hope of being some type of desk job in the tau military. Mandy of course wanted to be a professional Dominatrix but was studying with the official hope of being an engineer.

Liling had her own bunk in a different bunk room but never slept there, always sleeping with either Augusta or Mandy (usually Augusta). The Tau had concerns about this but it had proved so difficult to keep Liling out of their room that the Tau had turned a blind eye to it. Liling was an excellent student who never caused trouble (outside her sex life), so as long as it didn't negatively impact her it was tolerated.

Augusta reread chapter 20 of the leadership text book and started answering the questions as Liling and Mandy finished their homework and started to play. Augusta tried desperately to concentrate as Mandy pulled off Liling's clothes and started to make out with her heavily!

With a painful erection Augusta forced himself to complete his homework properly as Mandy and Liling started to have sex right in front of him!

***

Violet breast fed her newborn chick, named Patrick, feeling perfectly safe. The Tau scientists had no intention of harming her or her chick, she was part of a long term experiment to noninvasively test psychic powers during puberty and early adulthood.

Violet scratched at the scanning helmet locked around her head as she lovingly listened to the happy feeding cheeps of her precious chick. Patrick had a similar scanning helmet gently locked around his own head but it wasn't hurting him so Violet tolerated it's presence.

Violet listened to Patrick's simple newborn thoughts, utterly transfixed by them. With her maternal instincts for him, she was completely and totally in love with her tiny baby and found everything about him absolutely fascinating.

Oh this was such bliss!

She and her baby were safe forever now, in a warm and comfortable continent sized deep space fortress station far away from anyone who might ever harm her baby! It just felt so relaxing being completely safe, she was happy and content in a way she had never been in the chaos fleet.

She drew in a deep sigh of contentment feeling utterly at peace.

Suddenly a psychic female voice buzzed in her head, completely unknown to her yet with a highly familiar bird like quality to it. It was a long way off and shockingly powerful, Violet assumed it was Egg.

"Hello Violet, you sound so content." Said the bird like female voice.

"Egg! You really should put your helmet back on! It's dangerous to take off even though you are light years away from my baby." Violet told her sister.

"Oh no Violet, I am not your sister. I have longed so much to speak to you all these years." The voice said happily.

"Who are you?" Violet asked confused.

"My name is TigerLily Sevenson, formerly TigerLily Smith, formerly TigerLily Muhammad. I am your mother, not your adopted mother but you REAL mother who gave birth to you." The voice said.

Violet squawked in shock and started to cry, overwhelmed with emotion. It was clearly obvious that this person was telling the truth, the voice was clearly a very close relative and only TigerLily was old enough and powerful enough to be the owner of this voice among Violet's relatives (not counting Egg).

"Mother? After all this time! How can it be? Oh Slaanesh it's really you!" Violet sobbed out loud, causing the Tau to come running.

"Yes by Tzeentch it is me beloved daughter. You have no idea how much I love you." TigerLily said.

"Actually I do. I have a baby of my own, suckling at my breast right now. I have never loved anything as much as I love him!" Violet said passionately.

Violet sent her visual view of Patrick through the warp, showing him suckling at her breast and moving his legs gently to get a good view of his bird feet.

TigerLily gasped in amazement and started to sob with happiness.

"He is beautiful! Oh so beautiful! I am a grandmother!" TigerLily wept with emotion.

"Yes, you are a grandmother. Oh I am so happy to meet you." Violet said happily.

"I hope to meet you in person one day." TigerLily said happily.

Violet got agitated, "no you must not attack the tau! I am the safest and happiest I have ever been. You must stay away, only talk at a distance like this. I WILL NOT let my baby be in any sort of danger."

TigerLily gave reconciliatory bird sounds and said, "Of course Violet of course. You are currently completely safe and happy, so I will leave you where you are. As long as the Tau continue to keep you happy and safe, I will keep my distance from them."

Violet relaxed and had a long talk with her mother for a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13B

The Tau Ethereal Aun'la' Dal'yth Shovah was extremely disturbed as he listened to the psychic exchange that Violet's helmet scanner had recorded. An EXTREMELY powerful psyker claiming to be Violet's mother TigerLily had just had a very long psychic communication with Violet.

According to records TigerLily was at least a Gamma level psyker, but given her addition to the psychic enhancing drug "spook" TigerLily could be even higher by now, possibly even an Alpha Plus for all they knew!

If TigerLily had anything like the power levels of Egg then she could cause destruction on an apocalyptic scale!

Shovah read the Earth Caste estimates of how far away TigerLily must be and they were not encouraging. TigerLily was somewhere within a 15 light year radius, and that was FAR too close for comfort.

The exchange had been about family and parent/child relationships, so it had not given away any strategic or tactical information. Violet had not been interested in asking such questions and TigerLily likewise had shown no interest in finding out about the Tau military information.

The ethereal closed his eyes and thought deeply and calmly about the exchange and what it meant.

On the face of it it had been an intensely tender reunion between mother and daughter, as might happen in any family. If TigerLily had truly come all the way from the other side of the galaxy for the sole purpose of reuniting peacefully with her daughter then this was fine with the Tau Empire. In fact If TigerLily went through the proper channels then Shovah would allow TigerLily to physically visit her daughter.

But more disturbing was the question of who else had come with TigerLily. She must have come on a warp capable ship, and that meant she wasn't alone. She might even have an entire fleet with her!

But on the plus side TigerLily was bound by powerful maternal instincts to protect her offspring. Placing a gun to Violet's head might make TigerLily back off...

No, TigerLily had clearly said that as long as the Tau kept Violet safe and Happy, TigerLily would keep her distance. Any act of threatening Violet or Egg would likely only provoke TigerLily to acts of violence. For the moment they must ensure their defences, send out additional patrols, and wait.

***

Out in the cold depths of space the chaos modified tau drones stripped down yet another gargantuan rouge planetoid, 100 kilometres across and composed of mostly iron and other metals.

Countless billions of drones constructed countless trillions of other drones and together this multitude assembled one of the biggest chaos fleets the galaxy had seen outside of a black crusade.

On the bridge of his new Gloriana Class Battleship, Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson stood beside his Wife TigerLily, watching the fleet taking shape. Luke looked terrifying in his new terminator armour, custom built by an army of drones.

Tech Priestess Helena Gonzalez approached Luke and bowed deeply.

"How much longer?" Luke asked the dark Mechanicum priestess.

"168 hours, 22 minutes, 17 seconds." Helena replied.

This was the pedantic way of saying it would take a week.

"Will we have enough human crew?" Helena asked him uncertainly.

"How many slaves do we need?" Luke asked.

"No less than 50 million people are needed to crew a fleet of this size." Helena explained apologetically.

Luke growled in irritation.

"Can't we just use drones as crew?" He asked.

"That is one possibility Chaos Lord, but drones lack the intelligence to think creatively, a human crew would be preferable." Helena told him.

"Looks like we need a slave raid." TigerLily said happily.

"Keep it subtle, we don't want the Tau getting wise." Luke warned her.

***

Egg happily flicked through the channels of the TV, trying to decide what cartoon to watch. 

She was sitting with Pedo on the super comfy Tau sofa in her large and brightly coloured room. All around her were books and toys and everything else a girl could ever want. Life was really good now.

Around her head was a much more comfortable Tau version of the psychic nullifying helmet, this one covered in sensors to constantly study her awesome psychic powers. The Tau had experimented nonstop with her powers and had taken her helmet off for a few tenths of a second at a time to run all sorts of tests to help the greater good.

Egg felt so happy that she was playing a part in helping the Tau Empire spread the greater good to all beings in the galaxy.

Egg flicked to a news channel and was about to flick past when Pedo stopped her. She listened in interest and her mouth fell open in horror.

"The Imperial Civilised Planet Blue Husko has been devastated by an apparent slave raid by the xenos filth of the despicable Tau Empire." Said the imperial news reader woman.

"Seen here are the abominable intelligence drones of the Tau, rounding up innocent civilians into Manta Missile Destroyers. Clearly the foul xenos are taking slaves for the so called greater good."

"An hour ago the sector command declared war on the Tau Empire for this despicable attack."

A man with an angry face in a stupid looking uniform shouted from a podium, "It is bad enough to have heretics and traitors like Akranes turning seditious and joining the Tau at the first sign of a Tau cruiser. But now the Tau think that they can just abduct the servants of the God-Emperor as their own personal slaves! This is the final straw in the ceasefire agreement between the Tau Empire and the glorious Imperium of Man! As of right now a state of war exists between us and by the Emperor we will win it!!!" 

Egg went white, oh no! A war with the Imperium would kill millions!

Pedo took the remote and flicked to a tau news channel.

"The Tau Empire was not behind the attack on Blue Husko and have no prior knowledge of this attack. It is possibly the work of the rouge Tau forces of Commander Far-Sight or another faction that has stolen Tau Technology." A Tau newsreader announced.

"Could this be the work of the Night Lord faction known as the Sevenson Cartel?" Asked another Tau on the TV.

"The Sevenson Cartel have all been accounted for and arrested, all are currently serving extended sentences on the planet Akranes. The Daemon Princess MA7 did escape however and it is possible that she used stolen data to perpetuate these attacks." Said the first Tau

"Is that likely?" Asked the second Tau.

"At this point we do not have enough information to speculate." Said the first tau.

Egg and Pedo checked all the other news stations and all were the same. An Imperial planet had been attacked by Tau military drones and vehicles, hundreds of millions of people had been taken away in Tau destroyers, and the Imperium was now at war with the Tau Empire.

On one channel a pompous and foolish looking space marine in blue armour with a white toilet seat as the emblem was speaking to camera.

"When the Ultramarines Chapter attempted to have diplomatic talks with the Tau Empire the Tau Ambassador made offensive allegations that all Ultramarines are homosexuals."

"We asked them why they thought this and the Tau Ambassador said that the Night Lords Chaos Space Marines had said that all Ultramarines are "a bunch of fucking faggots"!"

"The talks degenerated from there and a state of war now exists between the Ultramarines and the Tau Empire. Any xenos race who will have dealings with the treacherous scum of the Night Lords traitor legion is an enemy of the Emperor and all his loyal space marines!"

The Tau news reporter then turned to a live crossover to a Night Lord Chaos Space Marine for comment.

The Night Lord Chaos Space Marine (who Egg recognised as her half brother Augusta) was rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Chaos Space Marine Augusta Sevenson, as a member of the Night Lords Legion how do you respond to what the Ultramarines leader just said?" Asked the Tau news reporter.

Augusta howled with laughter and could not get a coherent word out past his bellowing laughter. 

The news reporter tried for some minutes to get a proper response but was only met with more laughter.

***

Chapter Master Manure Cowguts (close enough) of the Ultramarines chapter was not the only Imperial space marine who had been pissed off by the Tau calling the Ultramarines Chapter "a bunch of fucking faggots". The dozens of Ultramarines successor chapters were also incensed, insecure enough to take offence rather than see the funny side of it.

A mighty coalition of dozens of chapter fleets assembled, ready to fight to the death to prove their heterosexuality. There was of course the real reason of the Tau attacking the Imperium Planet of Blue Husko, but as far as the space marines were concerned, the real issue was the Night Lords telling the Tau that Ultramarines are faggots.

The Night Lords were the real target of the Space Marines wrath, it was they who had insulted the Ultramarines, and for that they had to die! The Tau were harbouring the Night Lords so that meant that they had to die too.

The assembled chapters viewed an intercepted Tau news channel that showed the Night Lords official response to the news that the Ultramarines were insulted. They all boiled with anger as the Night Lord neophyte rolled around on the floor laughing and laughing so much that the Tau gave up trying to interview him! The news footage told that the laughing neophyte was on Akranes.

They laughed like losers as they decided to pay this neophyte a lesson...

***

The assembled Imperial Space Marine fleet exited the warp in a torrent of rage in orbit of the icy planet Akranes. Dozens of mighty Battle Barges and over a hundred strike cruisers took up positions in one of the biggest overreactions of all time. 

Automated orbital guns opened fire on the fleet and a massive space battle ensued.

Despite the huge space battle the Space Marines sent down hundreds of drop pods down to areas of the planet that were probable locations for the Night Lords.

***

Down at the Akranes First Military Academy the sky darkened as dozens of drop pods roared downwards. Every one of the assembled chapters had sent at least one drop pod to this location, with the number of drop pods proportional to how insecure they felt (the Ultramarines sent the most).

With bone aching thuds the drop pods slammed into the icy ground and the pods opened to disgorge their space marine cargos.

The dozens of different squads looked around the grounds and stiffened with anger. The entire academy was spray painted with insulting graffiti!

In giant ultramarine blue letters was written: "Robert Girlyman sucks Konrad Curze's cock in hell - love from the Night Lords"

With shouts of rage the Ultramarines and successor chapters stormed the buildings, looking for the Night Lords.

The buildings then all disappeared in small mushroom clouds as hidden small yield nuclear weapons detonated inside the buildings, wiping out 90 percent of the forces in the Academy grounds! Gun drones then quickly flew out of hiding places to gun down the survivors.

Specialised Tau drones quickly collected gene seeds from the bodies for the Tau university research efforts on human bioengineering, which would doubtless piss off the space marines enormously.

At other target locations the Space Marines found similar traps and ambushes. The Tau had evacuated the planet the moment the Manure Cowguts declared war and were using Kauyon tactics to reduce the enemy numbers without taking any significant Tau losses in return.

The Tau soon had hundreds of captured gene seeds and the Space Marines were forced to evacuate their ground forces to prevent taking any more unnecessary losses.

***

The space marine fleet angrily chased the fleet of Custodian class tau battleships that was attempting to escape with the stolen gene seeds. 

The Space Marine ships barrelled into hidden naval mines that the Tau were luring them into and took a lot of damage.

On the bridge of the Ultramarines Flagship a video message flashed up on a screen showing a Night Lords neophyte holding a gene seed.

"Thanks for the gene seeds faggots." The Night Lord said jeeringly and poked out his tongue at them.

The Ultramarines shouted angry abuse at the Night Lord and increased their engine speed to maximum. They immediately rammed into a hidden mine field and caught fire.

The Night Lord howled with laughter and the lead battleship engaged it's gravitic drive and escaped with the stolen gene seeds!

With the lead ship away, the remaining battleships turned around and engaged the space marines fleet in battle. Huge squadrons of Manta missile destroyers exited the Custodian launch bays and descended on the enemy ships.

***

The Sevenson extended family were laughing their heads off as they watched the Imperial Space Marines make fools of themselves in the battle for Akranes. The Sevensons were not even in the Akranes system at all when the Space Marines arrived, the video of Augusta taunting them had all been prerecorded as part of the Kauyon strategy to lure the losers into traps.

Augusta, Liling, Mandy, Octavia, Wendy, Violet, Patrick and even Egg (and Pedo) were reunited in one room onboard the Tau deep space Fortress Station, watching the war unfold over an astropath live news feed.

Egg felt like a pariah as she sat in the room with her family in Mum and Mummy's prison cell, the family was still very cross with her about everything. Only Mum (Octavia) was treating her normally, the others were very cold and distant towards her. Pedo cuddled Egg lovingly as ever, cheering her up a bit.

The battle was causing a lot of damage to the Space Marines, but they were so numerous that they were inevitably killing a lot of Tau ships. The news reporter said that it was highly likely that the Space Marines would retake Akranes for the Imperium!

The entire population of the planet had already been evacuated so at least the people would not suffer the brutal retribution for abandoning the Imperium a year ago. The Imperium would have to repopulate Akranes with entirely new people from different planets and the news reporter said that it would be very expensive for the Imperium and that it would take ten years to make back in tax tithes what was spent to repopulate the planet. The family had a good laugh at this.

"What a bunch of losers!" Augusta exclaimed, "Wars are won and lost by how efficiently you manage your resources! These idiots have just lost 12 strike cruisers to mine fields alone! And all for a planet who's mines are almost exhausted, fucking idiots!"

"But the Tau are taking damage too." Egg pointed out.

Augusta glared at her and paused, deciding whether or not to speak. Finally he decided to acknowledge her existence.

"Well my loyal sister, yes the Tau are taking losses but those losses are not the same. The tau can build a new replacement ship in like a single day, the loser marines might take years to replace those lost strike cruisers. Even if the Tau lose every ship they are still ahead in the grand scheme." Augusta replied to her.

As he said this another Tau battleship exploded in a spray of twisted metal and tau bodies were visible tumbling through space, desiccated by the hard vacuum.

"Oh Slaanesh that's so horrid! Those poor Tau!" Egg exclaimed.

Mum patted Egg's arm, comforting her.

"Wow that was awesome!" Said Mandy as a space marine battle barge exploded in a fireball.

"I think it's horrid, a lot of people must have lived on that ship!" Egg said distressed.

"They are the enemy, they would not think twice about killing you." Augusta countered.

"Oh I hate how horrid people are! Why can't everyone just live in peace and be nice to each other!" Egg exclaimed in misery.

"At least they can rest in the afterlife." Mum told her soothingly.

"Assuming that a daemon doesn't eat them before they get there." Egg said glumly.

The battle raged on for quite some time until the Tau had suffered too many casualties to continue and they disengaged and the live feed went dead as the astropaths on the tau ships lost contact with the surveillance satellites radio signals. The battle for Akranes was over and the Space Marines had won.

"Well that's that then, at least we got the gene seeds and gave the enemy a bloody nose." Augusta said simply.

"Will they attack us here?" Egg asked fearfully.

"If they are stupid they will, so yeah, they probably will." Augusta smirked.

"It's not funny Augusta! A lot of people will die and the family will be in danger!" Egg exclaimed disgusted by his attitude.

"What the fuck do you care about the family? You said that we don't deserve to survive! You said that you would use your psychic powers to defeat us if we didn't surrender! You are a fucking traitor and if you weren't my sister then I would kill you right now!" Augusta bellowed at her in hatred.

Egg was so hurt by this that she couldn't even see through her tears and couldn't speak through her wailing sobs of hurt and sadness.

"AUGUSTA!!! How can you be so horrible to your sister? She is only a child, everyone makes mistakes in childhood!" Egg heard Mum (Octavia) shout at Augusta.

Egg felt Mum's soft feminine arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight embrace. Mum kissed away Egg's tears and rocked her back and forth on her lap. Egg cried even harder, feeling so thankful that Mum still loved her so unconditionally, which made Egg feel like absolute shit.

To Egg's surprise Violet spoke on her behalf too, "Egg saved the family with what she did. If it wasn't for her the Tau would have killed us all! It wasn't Egg who stole the secret information and broke the treaty of alliance. This family was shitting all over the Tau Empire and we paid the price. Don't persecute Egg for being the one person in the family with some sense of moral decency!"

"How can you say that Egg is the only one with moral decency? Isn't it decent to try to protect your family?" Augusta exclaimed in shock.

"My chick was in constant danger before, I was so afraid all the time! Thanks to Egg my chick has never been safer and can have a happy and safe life! I don't want to leave the Tau Empire, I want to stay here forever in safety and comfort." Violet replied.

"Morality does not only revolve around the wellbeing of your chick." Augusta pointed out sounding exasperated.

"Chicks aside, don't you all agree that Egg screwed us over? Don't you think that she is a traitor?" Augusta asked.

Mummy (Wendy) spoke up, "No one is denying that Egg is a traitor to the family (Egg started crying anew at this), but she is still family and the Sevensons forgive our own."

"Exactly!" Mum (Octavia) added.

"I'm, I'm so sorry!" Egg sobbed in a choking little bird voice. "Please forgive me! I feel so bad! Please don't hate me!"

Mum soothed Egg and quieted her down.

"Daughter, you will be forgiven by the Sevenson cartel, but it will take some steps on your part. Firstly you will have to apologise to the entire cartel and beg their forgiveness. You will also have to convince everyone that you are sincerely repentant for betraying the family. I will help you with all the processes." Mummy (Wendy) said sternly but kindly.

"It will not be easy to rebuild their trust, you will have to be very patient, but eventually this will all be forgiven and forgotten." Mummy added.

Egg nodded in understanding.

Pedo spoke up, "For the past year I have raised and nurtured Egg. I have seen her grow and seen her many tears over what she did. The knowledge that she hurt all of you in this room has been a terrible burden to her. It would mean a great deal to her if every of you would forgive her."

The family looked at each other, considering.

"I already forgive you." Violet said.

"So do I, I forgive you." Mum (Octavia) said.

"I am not a family member but I forgive you too." Said Liling.

"I forgive you but my trust is damaged." Mummy (Wendy) said.

"You owe me a year worth of tickles, that can be your punishment, then I will forgive you." Mandy said and Egg giggled slightly.

Only Augusta was left and everyone looked at him expectantly. Augusta finally spoke.

"Hmmm, you know that you destroyed my trust the most? You were always the sister I trusted the most, you are part Wsuian after all. The fact that it was YOU who betrayed the family was very hurtful to me, you hurt me deeply and I am very angry with you." 

"It was a terrible betrayal of my trust and I don't know if I will ever truly trust you again. It took you 10 years to earn my trust as much as you had. It might take 20 years to earn my trust once more." 

(Egg was trembling with grief and regret now)

"I want you to know, REALLY know, just how much you hurt me. I want you to understand what it is that you did and why it means so much to me. I want to see more than just a few tears, I want to see something more real. At this time I DO NOT forgive you! You will earn that privilege over time. If you can show me beyond doubt that you have really learned your lesson then I will forgive you." Augusta finished.

Egg nodded numbly in grief feeling utterly wretched with guilt.

***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14B

Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson felt his heart swell with pride as he watched his first born son Augusta taunting the Ultramarines on behalf of the Tau. After 12 years of absence he yearned deeply to see his firstborn.

Luke was ecstatic that Augusta had become a Space Marine, Luke had pushed very hard for Augusta to one day receive this privilege. Together they could sow destruction across the galaxy as father and son.

Luke gazed raptly at every image and video clip he could find of Augusta, he had Luke's face but his mother's eyes and hair.

"I have already seen it." TigerLily's psychic voice told him before he could call her over to show her some of the footage. Luke ignored her and showed her anyway, beaming with pride and laughing at the sight.

The footage showed Augusta with a can of blue spray paint writing "Robert Girlyman sucks Konrad Curze's cock in hell - love from the Night Lords". Luke roared with laughter. He sent the footage to every other Night Lord in his new fleet and the ship's echoed with their laughter. Every Night Lord in the universe would get a good laugh out of this.

Luke got an idea. "I'm already doing it you silly man," TigerLily's psychic voice said in his mind. 

"Done, now every night lord astropath in the galaxy will see the footage and get a great laugh. So much for maintaining communication silence you twit." TigerLily told him affectionately.

Luke grabbed her, growling playfully and he squeezed TigerLily's stomach, tickling the absolute shit out of her.

TigerLily gave shrill birdsongs as he got her good. The trick was to just keep tickling her so fast that she couldn't concentrate enough to use her psychic powers. 13 years of being romantically involved with her had taught him all her weaknesses.

TigerLily could of course get him back even worse and probably would tonight in bed, but right now she was completely helpless. He had endless endurance and she would weaken long before he got tired, so he happily kept tickling his wife for most of the next hour as he flicked through information about Augusta.

***

TigerLily Sevenson was not happy as her husband squeezed her stomach, oh Tzeentch it made her go crazy! She was not a Slaanesh worshipping kinkster (well her kinkiness was debated), she was a dignified Tzeentch worshipping chaos sorceress! This was so undignified!

She wanted desperately to use her powers to throw him off but she couldn't safely focus without being at risk of warp predators! Luke knew this and took full advantage of her weakness, absolutely tormenting her!

She had been having a deep psychic conversation with Violet when the silly man had grabbed her and rendered her powers useless. She had had a few seconds advanced warning but had decided to let Luke have his fun, more fool her!

Despite this indignity she still deeply loved Luke and didn't want to hurt him. Luke himself deeply loved TigerLily and he didn't want to hurt her either, he was just being mischievous. 

TigerLily did admittedly get a perverse pleasure from this. She was so used to being nearly all powerful that it was a nice change sometimes to feel powerless with someone you love and trust. The fact that it was Luke and she trusted him made it pleasant in an intolerable sort of way.

TigerLily struggled like crazy to get clear for long enough to use her powers to stop him, but he pinned her down and squeezed her belly so fast that she had no hope of focusing her powers! As her powers diminished she lost her psychic senses of her surroundings and was left to rely on only her natural senses. 

She was naturally totally deaf and totally blind! She couldn't see a thing around her and couldn't hear anything, not even her own laughter. She had touch as a sense but all she could feel was Luke's killer belly tickles and her body pinned down in his lap!

She was utterly powerless and subdued in her husband's lap, and that itself actually turned her on a bit. It felt erotic to be weak and powerless in the lap of a much stronger lover and she found herself become wet despite her unendurable torment. Either that or she was wet because she had just peed herself!

It just went on and on and TigerLily reached a free hand into her panties and started to desperately masturbate even as she was desperate to escape. She both hated and loved Luke for doing this to her and she orgasmed powerfully, feeling pleasure surging through her.

Oh crap the orgasm made her belly even more sensitive! She desperately slapped at Luke's arms to stop but he ignored her and just kept squeezing her belly, driving her insane!

***

As predicted, Chaos Lord Luke really got it bad in return that night in bed. TigerLily's awesome psychic powers reached directly into his brain and stimulated his sense of tickling, driving him absolutely mental with laughter.

He couldn't move, completely immobilised by her powers and was completely at her mercy!

Luke looked adoringly at his naked wife as she psychically tortured him. She was straddling his pelvis and riding his cock rhythmically, using her powers to control his orgasms. TigerLily smiled at him sadistically and psychically tickled him even harder, making him scream with laughter.

Luke pleaded with her to let him cum but she denied him permission. He himself had absolutely no control over his own body right now, he was absolutely TigerLily's bitch!

"Damn right you are my bitch, man slave! You are a very very naughty boy!" TigerLily said in his mind.

"Yes Mistress TigerLily." Luke said submissively, feeling wonderful.

Luke and TigerLily were switches, taking it in turns to be Dominant and submissive. During the day in front of the crew Luke was the Dominant Chaos Lord and TigerLily was his submissive little wife. But in bed TigerLily was the boss and Luke was the submissive. This was not set in stone, sometimes TigerLily was submissive in bed, and sometimes they just fucked like a normal couple or did other stuff or simply didn't have sex at all some nights.

Luke was tickled far more than he could endure but she wouldn't let his mind crack. As she tortured him harder she also gave to him the mental strength to endure it. He wanted to cum so bad!

TigerLily was orgasming over and over again on his stiff cock and using her psychic powers to increase his pleasure from every rub of her tight wet pussy wall against his aching hard cock. It felt absolutely fantastic and the sensation added to the extreme tickling to overwhelm his mind with sensation.

As always happened, one of their mutant kids started cheeping for it's mother through the baby monitor and TigerLily floated off to the kids room, levitating using her psychic powers!

The tickling and paralysis disappeared from Luke's mind and he felt extremely frustrated. He wanked frantically to finish himself off and sighed as the semen spurted onto his chest and belly. He irritatedly cleaned himself off with a rag and stalked off to fuck one of his concubines.

He found his favourite concubine, a Slaanesh worshipper named "Slutty Abernathy", masturbating with a vibrator in the cage he kept her in, and pulled her out of the cage and fucked her mouth very roughly. Slutty didn't seem to have a gag reflex no matter how deeply you deep throated her and he cummed halfway down her neck, the cum disappearing down her throat.

Slutty moaned like the whore she was and he roughly finger fucked her to orgasm before locking her back in her cage. He changed her toilet bucket and hosed both her and her cage with a firehose until he figured that she was clean. He changed her food and water and gave her fresh sex toys, and then left her to it till next time he was horny. Slutty immediately selected the biggest dildo she could find and resumed masturbating, moaning praises to Slaanesh.

His other concubines whimpered for attention in their cages so he happily fucked them too.

With his blue balls now satisfied, Luke walked into the kids room to look for TigerLily.

He found her with a baby on each breast and he looked around the room in dismay, he had too many fucking kids!

The latest mutant egg that TigerLily had laid was in an incubator being lovingly cared for by some baby obsessed slave women. The rest of the room was filled with over a dozen children of various ages, and TigerLily was absolutely obsessed with all of them. Nanny slaves were chained throughout the room by ankle chains, forced to wait on every possible need the children might have on pain of death.

All of these kids were very obviously Luke's by their distinctive facial features, but they were all even more clearly related to TigerLily. All of them had her bird feet instead of human feet, all had feathers for hair, all had bird like voice boxes and all of them had at least some level of psychic powers.

"Daddy!" Said a chorus of psychic voices in his head and Luke happily greeted his kids but tried to settle them down to sleep.

From a floating shape it soon became obvious what had stirred the kids up. The Tyranid Zoanthrope "Chappie" was in the kids room and angrily hissing at his daughter Hyacinth who was pulling his tail and giggling. Chappie snapped his huge jaws at Hyacinth but deliberately missed, the bionic neural inhibitors in his brain prohibiting him from harming any living thing.

"What are you doing in here?" Luke asked the obnoxious pet.

"I want to eat the children. Turn off my neural inhibitors." Chappie said matter of factly in a psychic voice in Luke's mind.

"Get out you hateful thing! If you wake up the children again when I am having sex with TigerLily then you will go 48 hours without food." Luke angrily told the asshole pet.

"No no! We want Chappie to stay daddy!" Said several children at once.

"I was cock blocked by cheeping babies because of this useless thing! I don't even know why we keep this thing in the home." Luke told his kids.

"Mummy was tickling you." Hyacinth said teasingly, "I read your mind."

Luke grumbled that his kids knew this humiliating fact about his sex life and the kids giggled. 

Luke physically dragged Chappie out the room by his tail and shoved him out into the hallway outside his apartment. A bunch of heretic acolyte things in the hallway gawked at him and he remembered that he was naked. He shrugged and, noticing that one of the acolytes was female, he grabbed the squealing heretic and fucked her in the hallway. It was hard to tell if she was upset or pleased by her ravishment and she didn't run away when he stopped fucking her.

Reentering the home he noticed that he had left the door open and a chaos spawn had gotten in the house, as had Chappie who was ransacking Luke's fridge and eating everything he could get his slobbery jaws on. Luke sighed deeply and tried to evict both unwelcome pests at once, and having still left the door open, another bigger chaos spawn entered the home as well as a daemonette!

After a lot of chasing and cursing Luke shot both Chaos Spawns and threw their bodies out the door, Chappie willingly went out the door to eat the bodies and Luke slammed it shut behind him and locked it. He then caught the daemonette and fucked it, before then throwing it out the door too.

Luke got one of the slaves to clean up the mess that Chappie and the other unwelcome guests had caused and went back to check on the kids.

With a lot of effort Luke and TigerLily got the kids back to sleep and returned to their own bedroom, closing the soundproof door behind them and resuming Luke's torture.

***

The next morning Luke was sitting on his command throne on the ship's bridge perusing the intel from the last 12 hours. A woman (he didn't know nor care her name) was messily performing fellatio on him and he graciously decided not to kill her.

The bridge (and indeed the entire ship) was swarming with these nameless heretics, as well as chaos spawn, chaos cultists, random lesser daemons, mutants and the occasional chaos space marine. 

Luke came in the nameless woman's mouth and she spat the semen into her hand and messily inseminated herself, hoping to get pregnant by the mighty Chaos Lord. Luke didn't even need to ask before another woman knelt before him and took over sucking his cock.

The Space Marines of the false emperor had been very busy over the past few hours. The planet Akranes was now heavily fortified and had been settled by thousands of unneeded chapter serfs from the various chapters, saving the imperium from the need to expensively resettle the planet with colonists. 

A large number of regiments of Imperial Guard soldiers from a nearby hive world were already on their way to Akranes and together with the Space Marines they would push their way into Tau space in an invasion force.

Luke was intrigued by this development. 

His fleet now had more than enough slaves and was only waiting on construction of enough ships now. He didn't have enough navigators for all these ships so had been forced to build them here, where they were close enough to do short calculated jumps without the need of a navigator. It also meant that he would have to leave most of the new ships behind when he headed back to the Segmentum Solar, which was unfortunate.

Even with his overwhelming number of ships, Luke had not been sure if it would be enough to fight against the Tau navy and rescue his family members. But it looked like the Imperium would soften the Tau up in advance now!

Luke would happily let the two idiot factions weaken each other with fighting and then use his undamaged fleet to destroy whoever was left over after the fighting.

***

The Tau Fortress Station was a hive of activity as mine fields and other defences were set up and new battle ships constructed. Air Caste personnel were rushed through training to be warship crew and all sorts of high tech equipment was constructed and stockpiled in advance.

The Fortress Station was absolutely huge, the size of the old earth continent of Africa, home to countless billions of Tau and other races. It was a colossal workshop for building ships, with huge stockpiles of materials for construction. These stations represented the very pinnacle of Tau military spending, an investment so great that even a race with trillions of drones could not easily replace one if it were destroyed.

In all of Tau history these stations had withstood almost all attackers with ease. Only the Tyranids were a significant threat to them, and the Tyranids were not in this part of space. So impregnable and vital were these stations that the Tau would not evacuate them in advance, nor flee from them.

Deep inside the station Augusta was training yet again with the other neophytes, getting ready to help fight off boarders if it came to that. 

The faggotmarines had attacked 2 more Tau controlled worlds now, attempting to cut off the Fortress Station from all Tau reinforcements. The battle for these two Tau planets was still ongoing and the outcome uncertain at this point.

Augusta shot holes in the cardboard cutouts of Manure Cowguts for target practice, shooting the stupid loser in the face with every shot. None of the neophytes were targeting the genitals of this loser, unlike a sister-raping pedophile it was common knowledge that Cowguts had no genitals to shoot, or at least so microscopically small that they would probably miss them.

Even the neophytes who were natives of Akranes happily shot holes in Manure Cowguts face, the man was considered an insufferable wanker all over the Ultimar Sector and most imperial citizens secretly (or even openly) disliked him.

Augusta considered the new neophytes, his new brothers in arms. They sure as shit weren't Sevensons, but he had come to respect them all the same. These boys had all been given Tau grown faggotmarine gene seeds rather than the far preferable Night Lords gene seed that Augusta had, and he deeply pitied them for this.

The Sevenson cartel had now used up it's entire stock of Night Lords gene seeds (all given to cartel boys of course) and was begging the Tau to grow more from the sample gene seeds the cartel had given their scientists. To everyone's disgust they had been forced to implant faggotmarine gene seed organs into the most recent generation of cartel boys! The Tau said that they needed more time to mass produce the Night Lords gene seed and assured the cartel that they were making progress.

Augusta encouraged the Akranes boys as they trained, calling them Night Lords which cheered them up. No matter their origins and worthless gene seeds, these boys were Night Lords as far as Augusta was concerned and he treated them as such.

The other cartel boys were less accepting of the new recruits, calling them a plethora of insulting names and often refusing to call them Night Lords. Augusta in turn was teased for being nice to the Akranes boys, which made him very popular with the Akranes boys.

Whatever their rivalries and squabbles, the neophytes all shared a mutual hatred of the Ultramarines chapter (especially those with Ultramarines gene seeds) and when push came to shove they were all loyal to each other. If they ever returned to the Night Lords fleet in the Segmentum Solar the Akranes boys would be treated as simply being noncartel Night Lords and be welcome in the warband.

The neophytes now numbered slightly over 200 and over half of them were cartel boys. This was the largest the cartel had ever been and represented a huge increase in the fortunes of the Sevenson cartel.

***

High over the tau planet of Yo'Mamma (the name was a widespread source of amusement in the sector) a battle raged between what had now been dubbed the "faggotmarine fleet" and the fleet of the Tau Air Caste.

The space marines raged as they barrelled through every orbital defence, smashing it all to rubble which then rained down on the planet causing widespread damage to infrastructure. A destroyed strike cruiser actually crashed into the planet, causing mass extinctions as half of a small continent was devastated by the colossal impact.

The space marines obliterated the Tau war fleet that was protecting the planet, taking a lot of damage in the process, and debris and wrecked ships fell down onto the surface of the planet. The planet was soon a hellish place of death and extinction, entire ecosystems wiped out forever and cities flattened under the ejecta from the huge impact craters.

With the planet so utterly destroyed that even the Tau would struggle to return it to it's former glory, the Tau fleet abandoned the worthless lifeless burning rock to the space marines.

***

One by one the Imperium space marine fleet took every Tau controlled planet within easy reach of the Fortress Station, fortifying every planet with reinforcements from the Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy.

The Fortress Station was now completely cut off from Tau reinforcements and would have to make do with the forces they already had.

With the Tyranid hive fleets rampaging through the Tau Empire, the Tau could ill afford these terrible losses and their fleets were pulling back from the entire region to fight against the much greater threat of the Tyranids.

On the Ultramarines flagship the assembled chapter leaders and company captains celebrated their victories over the Tau. Who were faggots now huh?

The assembled space marines reviewed the strategic Intel to decide their next move, consulting the codex astartes to decide what to do next. The codex astartes was an all round excellent book (ignore what the Space Wolves, Salamanders, Imperial fists and other chapters say to the contrary) written by Roboute Guilliman, the Ultramarines primarch and universally accepted as the greatest, best, manliest and most awesome primarch of all time (again you should ignore the laughter from the other 8 original loyalist chapters and their successor chapters).

The Codex Astartes was a wonderful book that set out the not at all stupid idea of reducing all Space marine chapters to no more than 1000 members. It also had the added bonus of telling the space marines everything they needed to do in any situation, saving their minds from the laborious task of thinking for themselves. The fact that the Tau and every other technologically advanced faction in the galaxy (Orks, Tyranids and Necrons don't count) had obtained a copy of the book to anticipate the space marines every move was not considered to be sufficient reason to stop using the book, and the Ultramarines wisely continued to rely on the 10,000 year out of date book to tell them what to do now.

The book clearly recommended that they use a number of no longer available technologies to... to? Kiss the enemy? The space Marines looked at each other in confusion and summoned a librarian to decipher the meaning.

"It's a typo you morons, KILL the enemy not KISS them!" The librarian respectfully shouted at the wise space marines.

Ok so they should use technology that no longer exists to kill the enemy. Simple.

"That class of starship has been out of production for 9,000 years you fools!" The tech marines respectfully jeered when the Ultramarine captains requested the technology.

The Ultramarines scratched their heads and poured through the codex astartes to find some alternative they could use. The 10,000 year old book was strangely silent about how to fight the centuries old Tau Empire!

The space marines sent out astropath messages requesting a certain model of warship that was recommended by the codex astartes, just in case someone happened to have one.

The message was quickly answered.

"We have 3 of those ships" said a space marine in crimson armour.

"Excellent, please send them to us." The Ultramarines said happily.

The figure in crimson laughed and said, "no way faggots, the Word Bearers Chaos Space Marine Legion isn't giving you shit. Go suck a cock you losers, Robert Girlyman is not even worthy to suck Lorgar's cock!"

The word bearers kept calling them faggots until the Ultramarines hung up in a rage! We are NOT faggots! Why did people keep calling them faggots? It wasn't fair!

The Ultramarines sent out a very emphatic astropath message to the entire Ultimar Segmentum, telling everyone in no uncertain terms that they were NOT faggots! Surely THAT would show them!

***

All across the Ultimar Segmentum, Chaos forces fell on the floor laughing at the latest insecure message from the Ultramarines.

The Chaos forces from every tiny little warband and faction within astropathic range eagerly responded with messages of their own. The Ultramarines were always great fun to astropathically troll, their huge egos and crippling insecurities compelling them to respond in the most hilarious ways.

One of the funniest responses came from the leader of an Emperor's Children warband:

"As a "faggot" myself I resent the implementation of being compared to an Ultramarine. I sucked 100 cocks this morning and am currently wearing a pink dress, but I am more manly than these losers will ever be. Stop using faggot to describe Ultramarines, they deserve far worse insults than that. - By the way, I think I just saw Girlyman performing fellatio on Fulgrim."

Chaos Space Marines from all 9 traitor legions and from numerous renegade factions were rolling around on the floor howling with laughter as the Ultramarines spluttered in outrage and stammered to think of a suitably cutting response.

The Ultramarines sighed in relief when astropathic messages from the Space Wolves came to their rescue:

"Our Ultramarine Brothers are worthy of respect and should be honoured for 10,000 years of dedicated fighting. They have battled and strove for millennia and the Space Wolves acknowledge this dedication. It cannot have been easy to spend the last 10,000 years fighting so hard to stay in the closet and we should not rush them to get on their pride float! Be patient with them, you might hurt their feelings if you kick down the closet door for them!"

***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15B

Mandy looked at Liling.

Liling looked right back at Mandy.

They then both looked at Egg and advanced towards her.

"Do not be too rough with her, she is absolutely vital to the research of Earth Caste", said a tau voice through a speaker in Egg's high tech helmet.

Mandy and Liling frantically covered their modesty, calling the Tau a pervert!

"I do not have any sexual interest in humans, I am mere observing this mating behaviour for science and to ensure safety." The tau voice said.

Egg struggled in her ropes to cover her own nudity from the peeping Tau and squealed, "go away! You are RUINING our bondage game!"

"Please feel free to continue, don't mind me." Said the Tau.

Mandy yelled in frustration and covered Egg's naked body with a sheet. Liling (who was usually fine being seen naked) covered herself by wrapping a blanket around her chest and Mandy angrily put her underwear back on.

"Fucking Tau! This is an INTENSELY private thing you have just invaded!" Mandy yelled at the helmet.

With a lot of grumbling and cursing they untied Egg and put their clothes back on, the mood had been completely ruined.

"I was really looking forward to that too! I need to have some freedom to live my life!" Egg complained.

"I am not stopping you from doing your incest bondage games." The Tau voice said.

Mandy and the others cursed the insensitive Tau and brainstormed for a way to break the cameras on the helmet. This got them into trouble and they sulked as a fire warrior told them off.

Mandy, Egg and Liling sat down together on a sofa lounge, snuggling together intimately despite their tempers. Egg had been intrigued by the idea of sharing Liling and had eagerly wanted to explore the idea of entering into an incestuous group relationship. With all her morality it was easy to forget that Egg was still a devout Slaanesh worshipper and just as sexually uninhibited as any other Slaanesh worshipper was.

Egg sat on one side of Mandy and Liling on the other side, and both girls were submissive to the Dominant Mandy. Mandy slipped a hand into each girl's panties and started to run her fingertips in small circles over their vaginas. Liling moaned softly and Egg gave strange birdsongs, her way of indicating sexual receptivity.

Both girls trembled and gyrated at her touch and Mandy smiled sadistically and pinched them both very hard on their soft folds, making them squeal. At 11 and 14, both submissive girls were under age, but at 13 years old Mandy was too so it was not considered statutory rape. The Tau took rape extremely seriously so it was vital to know what was technically legal.

Liling passionately kissed Mandy and Mandy moaned in bliss. Mandy slipped her fingers deep inside both girls and they both went absolutely crazy. 

The 3 girls were now too horny to care about the Tau and took off their bottoms and panties. Mandy felt 4 sets of hands stroke her own pussy and she moaned praises to Slaanesh. 

Things were getting really hot and heavy when a heavy thud interrupted them. Mandy looked in the direction it had come from and saw the prone shape of Pedo laying on the floor unconscious. 

Egg shrieked in dismay and ran over to her pet, checking on him and he rapidly regained consciousness. Mandy had completely forgotten that Pedo had been standing silently in the corner of the room to be honest.

After some frantic questioning from Egg it became obvious what had happened: Pedo had been watching the underage girls having a threesome and got so excited that he fainted!

***

Egg was burning with embarrassment as she left Mandy's bedroom with Pedo, that had been so humiliating!

She was so used to Pedo being gentle and silent that she had forgotten that he was a brutal pedophile! It was just so icky!!!

Over the past year Pedo had come to be like a strange mix of father and pet to Egg, and she had forgotten his darker nature. Over the past year Pedo had never touched her inappropriately, he had been a perfect gentleman and a perfect friend.

For a year he had been her constant companion. He comforted her when she cried, picked her up when she fell and listened to her talk for hours with perfect patience. He helped her with her schoolwork, protected her always, and even bathed with her without getting handsy.

They entered Egg's room and she closed and locked the door. She then sat with Pedo on the couch in her room and she snuggled with him, feeling strange.

Blushing she asked, "you still think about me in that way? Still find me sexually attractive?"

Pedo got an extremely painful look on his face and cringed away from her, head hidden behind his hand stumps.

Egg moved closer and reached out towards him, not sure what she intended to do. She climbed up on his lap and moved her face very close to his. He looked absolutely terrified as she inched her face closer to his. He went pale as a sheet of paper.

Trembling Egg leaned all the way forward and kissed Pedo's lips. Pedo trembled violently and tried to pull away, but Egg clung to him and just kept kissing him.

"No! No I mustn't! The Tau will lock me away from you! I will die without you!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I CAN'T lose you! You are my everything!" Pedo wailed from his neck speaker.

Egg pulled away painfully, hating the stupid Tau for interfering yet again in her sex life!

Suddenly Egg was shocked. Sex life? Had she really intended to have sex with Pedo?

Awkwardly Egg sat back down next to Pedo, feeling a storm of emotions. Puberty was on it's way on the horizon and with it came all sorts of strange feelings and desires. Egg felt confused about the changes she was going through, the reunion with her family had awaken a lot of intense emotional baggage and it was sending her in crazy directions.

Her desire to be sexual with Mandy was no doubt a psychologist's field day. Egg had always had strong masochistic feelings for her sister and it had just felt right to explore that extra step into full blown incest. Slaanesh did not discourage incest in the least and neither did the family.

This was all so utterly crazy. The timing was so wrong. 

The faggotmarine war (Augusta had assured her that this was the correct official term for this war) was raging all around them and millions of innocent Tau were dead! And all she could think about was a web of romantic relationships! This wasn't the right time for this at all!

It just wasn't the right time...

***

Violet woke screaming in terror for Patrick's safety and screamed, "the faggotmarine fleet is coming here now! They are nearby in the warp!"

All over the Fortress Station other psykers were screaming similar warnings.

The cartel women and children wailed in fear as they and all other civilians were herded deeper into the centre of the fortress station, as far away from the outer walls as possible. Barracuda fighters and Manta missile destroyers scrambled to take flight and the huge fleet of Tau warships got into position.

This was everything the Tau had left in the region, the very last of their reserves of crew. If these crew died then the ability to mass produce new ships would be worthless, a ship with no crew would not be able to fight the faggotmarine fleet!

On the plus side, it was a very LARGE reserve of crew, billions in fact.

Not just Tau were present but allied auxiliary forces as well, huge Demiurg warships and Kroot WarSpheres were in position, as were the chaos ships, crewed by much more loyal human crews. All together this colossal fleet was impressive in the extreme and should be more than enough to defeat the faggotmarines.

The fabric of space and time suddenly tore asunder and warp rifts opened a safe distance away from the Fortress Station. Out of these rifts poured hundreds of imperial space marine ships backed up by hundreds more ships from the Imperial Navy. It was one of the largest fleets seen in Tau space since the Damoncles Crusade!

The ships were predominantly escorts, with a solid core of cruisers and battle barges. The Imperial Navy had been reluctant to send their more irreplaceable ships to a cause so idiotic as the faggotmarine wars, so had sent mostly the cheap and easy to replace Luna Class Cruisers as line ships.

It was a large and surprisingly well balanced fleet. The Tau groaned in dismay. A lot of Air Caste members would lose their lives today.

***

Octavia and Wendy huddled together in terror as huge explosions rocked the Station. It sounded like an atomic bomb had just hit them!

Women and children were screaming and crying as blast after blast impacted the far away outside walls.

"Relax! The explosions are hundreds of kilometres away from you, you are all perfectly safe." Said a Tau voice over a speaker system.

Wendy tried to relax. 

The Tau was right of course, the lapdogs of the false emperor could not reach them here. Wendy was just not used to being on such a large structure as this fortress station.

To calm herself Wendy watched the display screen, checking on the progress of the battle.

The Tau casualties were absolutely catastrophic! A pair of Dominator class cruisers were opening fire on the Fortress Station with their nova cannons and causing gruesome results! The tau warships themselves were also getting caught in the blasts and millions were dead!

Fucking Tau saying that they were safe! No wonder the room was rocking so much with the station taking direct hits from Nova fucking CANONS!!!

The side of the fortress facing the enemy fleet was now partially molten and hideously deformed, glowing red hot from the thermonuclear nova blasts! This was not a safe place to be at all!

A pair of huge explosions marked the end of the nova cannon threat as about a gazillion seeker torpedoes finally reached the far off Dominator Cruisers and detonated their own nova cannon ammunition.

With the nova threat finished the surviving tau fleet rallied quickly back into optimal formation and engaged the imperial fleet at extreme long range. Gravitic launchers and railguns opened fire.

Wendy cheered as dozens of Imperial escort ships exploded in satisfying flashes of glowing red hot metal fragments. The void shields of other nearby imperial escort ships rippled with blue light as they were showered with fragments, taking absolutely no damage whatsoever. The shields were however much less effective at stopping the near light speed projectiles from the Tau railguns and a few more escort ships exploded from the devastating Tau firepower.

***

The battle was still raging 2 days later with the end still not in sight. It had almost stopped yesterday but a new wave of freshly repaired strike cruisers had arrived as reinforcements. These strike cruisers had been crippled earlier in the war and left in reserve being given expedited repairs by tech marines and servitors.

The Imperial Navy had also helped keep the fighting going by sending constant reinforcements of Cobra class destroyer squadrons every few hours. Octavia was absolutely sick to death of this battle!

It just went on and on without end. The Tau casualties were now in the billions but still they didn't stop fighting! Every time a tau ship got destroyed, a large proportion of the crew escaped in escape pods and flew back to the station. They then simply crewed a replacement ship and went back to the battle!

The Tau drones just rolled these ships off out of a gargantuan production line deep within the fortress station, building them even faster than they could be destroyed!

Octavia snuggled closer to Wendy in fear as the sounds of distant gunfire sounded a long way off. At least 15 companies of enemy space marines had now boarded the Fortress Station, and these were backed up by regiments of imperial guard! The tau drones and fire warriors were fighting desperately to repel these invaders.

Deafening booms from imperial guard tanks echoed down the corridors, sounding far too close for comfort. The tau fire warriors had taken such large numbers of casualties from the initial nova cannon bombardment to the Fortress Station that the imperial guard was facing less than optimal resistance.

The imperial guard regiments just kept arriving every few hours in fresh convoys of transport ships from a nearby hive world! No matter how many billions of men the tau killed, the imperium just kept sending more, grinding the tau back with attrition! If it wasn't for the billions of gun drones rolling out of the production lines every hour then the battle would have been lost by now!

Another explosion sounded, this time only a few miles away by the sounds of it! This was getting desperate! The Tau were supposed to be invincible!

Powerless and helpless Octavia listened as certain death creeped ever closer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16B

Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson looked at the screen in amazement. The faggotmarines had actually WON! 

How was that even possible? Clearly even losers get lucky sometimes.

Well it was time to end this now.

"FLEET, perform final calculated warp jump!" Luke bellowed into the Vox channel.

"Yes Master!" Came the reply of hundreds of chaos captains.

Luke smiled evilly and sat down on his command throne for the jump. TigerLily sat on his lap to protect herself from the coming jolt of the warp jump.

"No tickling me, I'm warning you!" TigerLily spoke in his mind with clear threat.

As always he ignored her threats and reduced her to hysterics on his lap, she would not defy him in front of the crew. He relished the thought of her revenge next time they had sex, being especially careful to make her really mad.

The warp rifts opened and with a powerful jolt the ships catapulted into the warp. 

The trip would be a short one. The fleet had been parked a mere 15 minutes warp journey away, just far enough away that it would take days for the light and radio waves of the fleet to reach the Fortress Station. They had been especially careful to maintain their stealth, at the very least from the faggotmarines.

The flagship screamed through the warp and TigerLily started masochistically masturbating on Luke's lap. He didn't have time for her to have her fun and reluctantly stopped tormenting her.

"I was about to cum!!!" TigerLily's psychic voice angrily exclaimed in his mind.

"I'm sorry my love, I need you to focus now." Luke thought at her.

TigerLily glared at him and he roughly finger fucked her to a very quick orgasm to put her in a more agreeable mood. She gave a loud tropical birdsong of pleasure and kissed him lovingly.

"OK Husband, I am focused now. The Ultramarines and their groupies are suspicious of our presence but I am now distorting our psychic presence from their psykers. Their librarians discovered my powerful psychic presence when you were tickling me just now, that was really stupid of you." TigerLily said and continued.

"The enemy are now setting up a defensive position against our arrival, we have lost the element of surprise you fool! On the plus side we have bought our two daughters and other family members some time, the ground forces advance has lost some momentum as they try to protect their rear against our attack."

"We can still win this even without surprise. The enemy fleet is exhausted and badly damaged from fighting the Tau, and the Tau themselves are still engaging their fleet with the remnants of their navy. I would recommend that we form a temporary alliance with the Tau."

Luke grumbled, feeling foolish about fooling around with TigerLily when she was trying to maintain stealth.

***

Hundreds of warp rifts opened in space a safe distance away from the Fortress Station. Out of these rifts poured hundreds of huge battleships, battle cruisers, grand cruisers and line cruisers, both human and tau designs. All of them were brand new, fully crewed and fresh for action.

Waiting for them was the exhausted and badly mauled imperial fleet, it's ships badly damaged and on fire. They were indomitable but no match for a fresh enemy fleet at the height of it's power.

The Tau fleet was reduced to whatever rolled out of the production line, with new ships having an average life expectancy of 5 minutes before being shot down. The reinforcements were endless but the tau were running out of crew and the crew they had were sleep deprived and exhausted. The Fortress Station itself was a blazing inferno of running battles and out of control fires, the survivors holed up in the very centre of the station protecting the civilians. The gun drones were endless but they had lost so much ground that production was slowing as more and more drone factories were taken and destroyed.

The Chaos Flagship transmitted a message to all parties:

"I am Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson of the Night Lords Legion Warband known as the Sevenson Cartel, commander of the Gloriana class battleship "Nightmare Asylum" and lord of this fleet."

"A year ago the Tau Empire signed into a military alliance with the Sevenson Cartel. Today we are here to honour this alliance."

"Miserable weaklings of the Imperial Guard, we will rip out your guts and feed them to mutants. We will rip out your souls and throw them into the worst rape hells of Slaanesh. Your souls will not see paradise if you die here, the daemons of the warp infest this entire place and snatch away every soul of the dead to eternal horror! If you die here then you will find no peace in death. Surrender now and live or face us and regret it for all eternity!"

"Faggotmarines of Robert Girlyman, you are pathetic to wage a war of billions of deaths over a single insult. You are the epitome of faggotry, you are pathetic tiny little losers who wage war to protect your small manhood. The far better men of the Imperial Guard have paid the ultimate price just because you can't stand being called faggots! You should be ashamed of yourselves! We will spare the Imperial Guard but we won't spare you you detestable little creeps!"

"Officers of the Imperial Navy, you know as well as I do that your ships are needed far more in the fight against the Tyranids than here fighting for the nonexistent honour of the faggotmarines. If you stay here our fleet will simply shoot you down and enslave the survivors. Do not waste your lives here, run away and fight the battles that matter, only death and slavery awaits you here."

"You all have exactly 3 minutes to surrender or flee before we open fire, choose wisely."

The message ended.

***

Pandemonium reigned for the next 3 minutes as scores of imperial navy ships attempted to disengage to the safety of the warp and mutinies raged on board the ships that stayed to fight. On board the Fortress Station Commissars were going crazy shooting imperial guardsmen as entire regiments tried to surrender.

The Ultramarines and their successor chapters howled with rage and opened fire on the Night Lord fleet, who ignored the fire for the entire 3 minute window.

The Tau quickly took prisoners and monopolised on the chaos to engage distracted imperial forces, gaining some minor victories.

The space around the station glowed with warp rifts as dozens of imperial navy ships got the fuck out of there, knowing a lost cause when they saw one. The imperial fleet was now significantly weaker than it had been previously and even a fool could see that they were outnumbered and outgunned.

"We shall know no fear!" The space marines roared and charged their ships headlong at the chaos fleet.

***

TigerLily fried the brains of yet another space marine boarding party, ripping out their gene seeds once they were dead and adding them to the pile in her refrigerated armoured carry box. Luke was busily ripping off heads of an assault squad and TigerLily slowed the attackers minds so that Luke could finish them off more easily.

For all their pathetic posturing the faggotmarines were surprisingly effective and had destroyed many Chaos ships through deadly boarding actions. The enemy battle barges were absolute lunatics, uncaring of losses and actually ramming the chaos ships for want of a better strategy!

With a roar of triumph Luke killed the last assault marine and TigerLily took their gene seeds.

All around them were broken gun drones and dead bodies. Alarms were blaring and the sounds of gunfire sounded across the ship.

"This can't go on Husband! We are getting slaughtered in these boarding actions. These fucking gun drones are just no replacement for actual human soldiers, the faggotmarines have learned to exploit the drones weaknesses!" TigerLily exclaimed in exhaustion.

"It doesn't matter, the important people are not getting killed. Let the fags waste their strength fighting drones and daemons and cultists, they are expendable." Luke told her.

As if proving his point, fresh daemonettes materialised in a nearby summoning circle and a fresh production of gun drones entered the bridge.

TigerLily guessed that he had a point, but she was getting tired all the same. 

The imperial fleet was losing ships fast now but the space marines on board simply hopped into teleportariums and teleported over to the chaos ships before their own ships exploded. They had captured several ships and these ships were now opening fire on the chaos fleet, adding to the destructive chaos.

TigerLily scanned the surrounding space and almost wept with relief to see that even the Ultramarines egos were starting to be defeated by common sense. The successor chapters started one by one to disengage their ships to warp until only the Ultramarines themselves were left.

"You are and always will be fucking faggots!" Luke taunted the Ultramarines through a video broadcast.

"Stop calling us FAGGOTS!!!" The Ultramarines shouted back on the verge of tears.

Suddenly a chorus of voices on every channel chanted, "faggots, faggots, faggots," in a never ending monotonous anthem. It was the sound of every tau, Kroot, Vespid, Demiurg and human in the Fortress Station with access to a microphone. The chant got louder and louder as the voices of chaos worshippers and even surrendered imperial humans added to the chant.

The Ultramarines looked around in impotent rage, desperate to fight against the words but utterly powerless and defeated to stop them. Unable to make the mean people stop teasing them with violence, the Ultramarines one by one started to cry. The footage was eagerly recorded and transmitted astropathically to the entire length and breadth of the galaxy.

Luke addressed the crying marines, "you pathetic little babies are not worth killing. You get to live with your shame. Flee now before we start calling you names again you pathetic losers."

Bawling like babies the Ultramarines fled into the warp to jeers of contempt from a billion throats, while laughter spread across the galaxy as the astropathic footage reached more and more planets.

The Faggotmarine War was finally officially over. It had started with one Tau Ambassador innocently believing the rumours that all Ultramarines were homosexual and bringing it up during a diplomatic talk. That one unintentional insult had in turn caused billions of deaths in a hugely destructive war of masculine insecurity.

***

Ethereal Caste member Aun'la' Dal'yth Shovah was feeling very pensive in his command centre in the middle of the Fortress Station. The Night Lords had won using stolen Tau technology secrets, which was an act of war under the terms of the old alliance treaty, and this placed Shovah in a very difficult position.

Shovah was no fool, he knew that the Night Lords would annihilate them all on a whim and had only delayed doing so because something they desperately wanted was still held at gun point by Tau fire warriors, namely the entire civilian population of the Sevenson Family Cartel.

Beside Shovah was his ultimate bargaining chip: Egg Sevenson. The cartel desperately needed the Alpha Plus psyker to defeat the greater daemon who had taken control of their original fleet. With a gun to her head Shovah was in a position to bargain.

The chaos flagship sent a diplomatic video call to Shovah and he put it up on the big wall screen and answered it. 

The video showed a pair of humans, a man and a woman. The man was the Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, with the helmet of his terminator armour removed for the video call. His face showed clearly similar features to Egg and he was unquestionably her father. The woman could only be TigerLily Sevenson, and she was physically similar to Egg and Violet with the same mutations. TigerLily's face shared some features with Egg and it was utterly obvious she was the girl's mother. TigerLily was holding some sort of speaking device, probably a telepathic controlled speech synthesiser. Together the pair looked extremely intimidating.

Both of them ignored Shovah completely and gazed solely at Egg. The woman in particular had a look of maternal obsession in her eyes as she gazed at the girl.

"My baby! Oh Tzeentch my baby! I LOVE YOU!" The woman's talking device gushed hysterically.

A fire warrior very unsubtly placed the barrel of his pulse rifle directly against the 11 year old's face. 

TigerLily's face became a vision of distress and she got down on her knees and begged, "Please don't hurt my baby! I will do anything you want! Name your price! Just don't kill my baby!!!"

The Chaos Lord looked at TigerLily fearfully and backed cautiously away from her, holding up his palms in peace.

"Why are you threatening my daughter?" Luke asked simply.

Before Shovah could speak, Egg said, "Mother? Father? Is that really you? After all this time I get to meet you?"

"It's us baby, it's your parents. We crossed the entire galaxy to find you. Please don't hurt our daughter!" Luke said with obvious pain in his voice.

"You will stand down your ships and hand over all control to the Tau Empire. Then you will be reunited with your daughter and she will not be harmed." Shovah said coldly.

"We just saved your lives and won a war for you! We rescued you in your time of need and you respond by holding a gun to a little girl's face! Have you no honour at all?" Luke asked flabbergasted.

Shovah felt a sting of sick guilt run through him at these words. It was indeed a poor way to repay allies who just rescued them...

"I can read the guilt in your mind. You know that this is utterly evil. You will cause others to doubt ever joining your empire if you do this." TigerLily added desperately.

Shovah sighed, feeling morally sick and said, "I am really truly sorry, but for the greater good of the inhabitants of the galaxy I must stop your reign of terror. With a very heavy heart I am placing you under arrest. Your children will not be harmed if you surrender, they will live safe and happy lives."

TigerLily suddenly turned around and viciously hissed at Luke.

"Don't you DARE, I WILL kill you to protect my babies!" TigerLily screamed at him.

A massive fight erupted on the screen and TigerLily Psychically dropped Luke unconscious. In the confusion no one noticed Egg steal a pulse pistol from the fire warrior's belt and hold it against her face.

TigerLily tore around and gazed at Egg in horror. The entire room was utterly still as Tau everywhere in the room gazed at Egg in complete numb horror. Nobody dared move, if she pulled that trigger then they were dead meat unless they could find Violet before TigerLily got to her first.

"Back away slowly and put down your weapons." Egg said fiercely.

The Tau instantly obeyed, terrified.

"Open a call to my sister Violet, I want to hear her voice." Egg commanded.

Moments later a surveillance feed of Violet showed on another screen and Violet's bird voice said, "Huh?"

"Violet I want you to hold your feet claws to your neck. If the Tau or their lackeys come anywhere near you I want you to kill yourself, if they stay away then you are to stay alive. If you don't then I will personally kill Patrick." Egg commanded in a terrifyingly threatening voice.

Violet squawked in horror and held her claws to her neck but said, "you can't kill Patrick, you are lying!"

"If I don't then everyone else in the room with you will, they can all hear this. The traitorous tau are using me and you to extort TigerLily into surrendering the fleet. I would sooner kill us both then let that happen!" Egg sternly demanded.

Violet looked in horror at everyone else in the room and frantically held her claws to her jugulars, ready to die to protect her chick.

Shovah felt weak with horror, Egg had just removed his bargaining chips!

"TigerLily I command you on pain of my death to board this station immediately and rescue Violet and me without killing a single living thing!" Egg viciously commanded her own mother.

TigerLily teleported over to the station immediately and alarm sirens soon sounded as she caused terrible non-lethal destruction throughout the station.

Egg turned to Shovah and said, "I am ready to discuss the terms of your surrender. I suggest you do it quickly, mother is REALLY mad right now!"

***

TigerLily was in an apocalyptic fury when she arrived with Violet and Patrick in the Ethereal's company centre. She exerted her power on the trigger of the gun her daughter was holding to her own face and immobilised it firmly so it couldn't be depressed. She then tore the gun apart in her hand, removing the threat.

"YOU BITCH!!!" TigerLily screamed and bent her daughter over her knee and spanked her savagely until her ass was red and raw. It wouldn't permanently hurt her so her maternal instincts didn't prevent a bit of much needed parental discipline.

The evil little brat was bawling from the pain and pleading for mercy long before TigerLily stopped. Only when the spanking was becoming physically dangerous did TigerLily stop and she instead settled for using her words to hurt this person who had DARED to most recently threaten two of her precious daughters, Egg was just lucky that she WAS one of her daughters or else she would be dead.

With Egg completely subdued, TigerLily turned her attention to the other people who had just threatened her children. The Tau stood numb with terror, their pitifully meagre souls filled with terrible fear. 

TigerLily focused all her attention on the contents of the mind of the Ethereal, reading all she could find. He had just surrendered to Egg before TigerLily arrived. TigerLily laughed nastily at the generous terms of surrender.

TigerLily psychically tore out the Ethereal's guts through his abdomen and forced them down his own throat so that he died choking on his own shit. The Tau who witnessed this wailed in horror at the death of their precious Ethereal and she killed them all too.

She then proceeded to rampage through the station, killing every tau she could find and smashing their drones to bits. It was going to be a LONG night!

***


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17B

Augusta and the other cartel members who had been in the room with Violet grunted in pain from their broken bones. TigerLily hadn't killed them but she had not been gentle with them for extorting Violet to commit suicide if the Tau tried anything.

At least Augusta had the advanced healing of a space marine and his bones were already starting to heal. He got up painfully and went to help the others. 

A sound of extremely heavy footfalls made him turn around and he saw the massive armoured form of a Night Lords terminator enter the room. The terminator reached up and removed his helmet, revealing a face that was oh so similar to Augasta's own face.

"Son" the giant said in a deep voice that was full of emotion.

Augusta gaped open mouthed and said, "father?"

A smile split the giants face and he ran forward and wrapped Augusta in a crushing embrace. It hurt Augusta's healing aching bones but Augusta was too overwhelmed to care. Finally after 12 long years he was reunited with his father!

Neither father nor son seemed to have any words and soon both were crying tears of joy at this long awaited reunion.

"When you are done hugging, we are in an extraordinary amount of pain and need urgent medical attention." Said Wendy Sevenson.

They both ignored her and just kept hugging for a long time.

***

After listening to incessant complaining from Egg for a long time, the Sevenson Cartel finally got sick of her whining and stopped slaughtering Tau prisoners and instead merely roughed them up a lot and stole everything of value from the entire Fortress Station that could comfortably fit in their cargo holds.

Egg herself probably would not be able to sit down for at least a month as TigerLily insisted on round the clock spankings for the first few days of their reunion. TigerLily took threats to her children's safety so seriously that the normally doting mother became savagely draconian as her maternal instincts compelled her to thoroughly dissuade Egg from threatening suicide ever again!

Mum (Octavia) was in a full body cast, as was Mummy (Wendy) and their children decided that it was their duty to dedicate large stretches of time to blowing raspberries on the bit of bare midriff the casts left exposed. Mandy of course was the best at this game and repeatedly had them both wetting themselves in ticklish hysterics.

Augusta and his father watched as Mandy, Violet and Egg made their 2 mothers shriek with laughter. Mandy had a broken leg in a cast but this didn't seem to stop her from her usual sadism.

"You make an interesting family Augusta, are they always like this?" Luke asked.

"Oh they LOVE this, they are kinky like you wouldn't believe. It was an interesting childhood." Augusta smirked.

Luke nodded and said, "Hmm, I wanted to shield you from this stuff. I'm glad you turned out OK in the end."

"I love my mums and my sisters, but I wish that things had been different. The Kilimanjaro was not a good place to grow up... except of course that I met Liling." Augusta said, adding the last part quickly when Liling gave him a look.

Luke turned and regarded Liling, who trembled fearfully.

"She's cute." Luke said and returned his attention to the hysterically laughing Octavia.

"Your mother was only 4 or 5 years older than your Liling when I first met her. She has changed a lot since then." Luke said nostalgically.

"You didn't "meet" her, you enslaved her at gun point, raped her, shot my grandfather, and raped and murdered all my female relatives on Mum's side of the family." Augusta pointed out coldly.

"Yes," Luke said quietly. "I regret the way I treated your extended family. I hope that you can forgive me."

Augusta glared at a wall, "it's done now. If you hadn't raped mum I wouldn't have been born. I do not resent that I exist. But you will NEVER hurt my mum again."

His father nodded, "I will never HURT her again. But right now I WILL tickle her."

With that Luke stomped over to Octavia and began squeezing her stomach, making her go absolutely batshit with laughter.

Augusta watched for a long time as his father reconnected with his mother (by tormenting her), feeling strangely sad. Watching them laugh and play together, they seemed like they were made for each other. His mother was responding very warmly to his belly tickles, clearly having the time of her life. And his father looked just as happy tormenting her, they clearly had a lot of chemistry.

Augusta felt an icy threatening presence enter his mind, chilling him to the bone. It was powerful and deadly, full of menace and terrible jealousy.

"That is my HUSBAND you are wishing on your mother. If I were you I would dissuade BOTH of your parents from taking their relationship to any higher level, your mother's survival depends on it!" TigerLily's voice said in his mind.

Augusta trembled with horror at the words and turned to see TigerLily enter the room. TigerLily went straight to Egg (who was not doing anything wrong unless you count tickling Wendy) and bent her over Wendy's hospital bed and viciously spanked her.

Everyone in the room went silent and looked at the poor bawling Egg, feeling sorry for her but far too afraid of TigerLily to dare intervene.

***

Egg's bum hurt terribly as she sobbed from her latest spanking. This had gone well beyond discipline and was bordering on abuse... No not bordering, way WAY over the borderline and deep into abuse country.

No matter what Egg did she got the most horrifically brutal treatment! Days of round the clock spankings was too much even for a masochist like Egg!

"You deserve it for threatening Patrick! I hope she keeps spanking you well into the future! You need to be punished so much that you will never even think about doing this ever again!" Violet told her harshly.

"I learned my lesson days ago! I'm absolutely terrified of even mentioning you-know-what, every time I say words about you-know-what she gives me another beating! I'm so afraid!" Egg pleased.

"GOOD!" Came TigerLily's voice over the PA system.

Egg got down on her knees and begged her maternally crazy mother to stop beating her, desperately trying to reassure her that she knew she did the wrong thing and had learned her lesson.

TigerLily reentered the room holding a belt and thoroughly interrogated Egg about her views on suicide or killing TigerLily's other children. Egg desperately told TigerLily what she probably wanted to hear and TigerLily saw through the lies instantly and Egg got her pants pulled down once more and the tender raw flesh of her backside felt the agonising cut of the belt!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!? I will do ANYTHING to make this pain stop!!!" Egg screamed.

"ANYTHING? You will even do suicide to stop the pain?" TigerLily screamed with unhinged rage.

"OH FUCK OFF YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" Egg screamed in hatred.

"I LOVE YOU! I have to know that you are safe! Forever safe!" TigerLily raved in maternal insanity.

TigerLily hugged Egg crazily and said, "forever and ever, I will be here to keep you safe! Forever and ever and ever and ever!"

Egg wailed in utter horror! 

"Forever!!!"

*end of book three*


End file.
